Passion sous les tropiques
by sweetjess
Summary: Deux sœurs, un chagrin d'amour, une île paradisiaque, deux hommes. La chaleur du soleil, la mer et la plage quoi de plus alléchant pour y concrétiser certains fantasmes... All Human Twilight LEMON!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**.  
**

Le soleil, la mer, la plage, quoi de mieux pour faire oublier un chagrin d'amour?

Après 3 semaines à la voir se morfondre, j'avais décidé de l'emmener avec moi en vacances sur le bord de la mer.

Le paysage magique des tropiques l'aidera à reprendre le contrôle de sa vie!

Et qui sait ce qui pourrait m'arriver par la même occasion car tout est possible dans cette ile paradisiaque...

* * *

Bonjour moi c'est Nancy celle qui a écrit le chapitre 1 et 2 avec jess...

je laisse ma place d'écrivaine entre les main de lililoo je suis heureuse qu'elle la continue!  
pas que je l'aime pas au contraire j'adore cette fic c'est moi qui a eu l'idée de l'histoire mais c'est avant que je tombe enceinte...  
au départ tout allai super bien mais la j'ai de la misère a me concentrer a écrire la fatigue me rentre dedans et j'ai des nausées épouvantables...  
donc voila pourquoi je laisse ma place j'espère que la fic va vous plaire je vais la découvrir la suite avec vous.  
Bonne lecture a tous,toute

xxx Nancy de SweetJess


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à toutes_

_Voici notre premier chapitre, souhaitons que vous l'aimerez._

_Nous ne savons pas ce que vous en penserez, mais bon... _

_moi (jess) c'est ma 3e fiction et Nancy (sa 1ere)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

.

_**POV Alice**_

Cela faisait déjà presque 3 semaines que je ne voyais plus la lumière du jour. Malgré la colère que je ressentais vis-à-vis de Mike, ma vie sans lui me semblait insipide, froide et superficielle en bref, vide. Bella tentait en vain de me remonter le moral, mis à part un sourire ici et là, je restais dans ma bulle de souffrance, je me sentais si fatiguée et à fleur de peau, prête à exploser à tout moment en larmes ou me mettre à pousser des cris. Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mes émotions !

— _**Flashback —**_

J'appelais, Bella en pleurs, désespérée, blessée et peinée. Mike venait de me larguer et c'était lui, le fautif, pas moi.

— Bella… c'est moi… p… pourrais-tu venir… j'ai besoin de toi. J… je ne sais plus quoi faire… Mi… Mike m'a laissée ! Lui dis-je en éclatant en sanglots.

— Ah, le salaud ! Où es-tu ? J'arrive, me dit-elle hors d'elle.

— Je suis dehors juste devant l'appartement. Il m'a mise à la porte, je ne sais plus, où aller ! Répondis-je en hoquetant.

— Ne bouge pas. Dans 10 minutes, je suis là. Me dit-elle.

— Merci, petite sœur, je t'attends dehors devant le hall... je ne peux plus rester là et le savoir derrière la porte...

— Chutt... arrêtes de t'en faire, j'arrive. Je suis dans l'auto, me coupa-t-elle.

— D'accord, je t'attends. Lui répondis-je en reniflant.

Je sortis comme je lui avais dit et me mis à faire les cent pas.

— Allez montes, me dit-elle en m'ouvrant la porte de l'extérieur lorsqu'elle arriva à mes côtés.

J'étais dévastée et la savoir là près de moi me rassurait, je me jetais dans ses bras. J'avais besoin de pleurer et de toute façon je n'aurais pas pu m'en empêcher même si je l'avais voulu. C'était plus fort que moi tout me dépassait cette semaine et j'en avais plus que marre...

— Merci d'être venue... d'être là. Dis-je en essayant de reprendre mes émotions en main, mais ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

— Voyons, c'est normal. Ma sœur ne va pas bien, je suis là pour elle, me dit-elle en me souriant, avec le même sourire que maman nous fait lorsqu'elle veut nous réconforter.

— C'est toujours moi qui a besoin de toi, jamais le contraire. Comment fais-tu pour me supporter ? Lui demandais-je tristement.

— Je t'aime et une sœur c'est fait pour ça. Me répondit-elle tout simplement.

— Je t'aime aussi et je te promets de te rendre la pareille un jour. Lui promis-je avec un sourire hésitant.

— Ne fais pas de promesse inutile que tu ne saurais tenir, petit lutin, me dit-elle en riant légèrement.

— Tu es comme toutes les femmes et tu es humaine, un jour, tu en auras besoin, j'en suis sûre ! Lui dis-je en riant aussi légèrement.

Bella fit un léger sourire suite à cela.

Je me sentais plus légère tout d'un coup, comme si j'avais un poids en moins sur mes épaules. Ma sœur était pour moi une source d'énergie vitale où je pouvais y puiser tout ce qui me manquait afin de me ressourcer. Je pris place sur le siège passager. Ma sœur ferma la portière et prit place au volant. Depuis je vivais avec elle dans son bel appartement.

— _**Fin flashback —**_

Depuis, je vivais avec des hauts et des bas, ma sœur ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et mes brusques changements d'humeur constants. Que pouvais-je lui dire ? Absolument rien, car je ne savais pas moi-même ce qui se passait enfin si, je le savais, mais je ne savais pas quoi ou comment le dire alors, mais je ne faisais que nier l'évidence.

.

.

_**POV Bella**_

Alice avait toujours été une personne spéciale à mes yeux. Elle se mettait souvent dans le pétrin autant dans sa vie sentimentale qu'avec ses amitiés. J'étais souvent là pour la réconforter. Depuis que j'avais été la chercher devant chez Mike, elle me semblait différente, elle était silencieuse et avait l'air totalement dévastée. Tout l'inverse de ce qu'elle était d'ordinaire. Cette jeune femme ne semblait plus être ma sœur, ma petite pile électrique sur deux pattes.

3 semaines que je marchais sur des œufs avec elle. 3 semaines qu'elle n'ouvrait plus la bouche. 3 semaines que je la réconfortais du mieux que je pouvais sans jamais comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer puisqu'Alice refusait de m'en parler. Ce Mike l'avait détruite.

— Alice, vas-tu enfin te décider à m'en parler ? Lui demandais-je gentiment. Car ton silence est pesant, tu sais ?

— Excuses-moi, je ne sais pas quoi te dire exactement, ni comment et moi-même je suis perdue dans tout ça ! Me répondit-elle.

— Pourquoi Mike t'a-t-il laissé tomber ?

— Parce qu'il est un ignorant, qui n'est même pas capable de voir quand sa compagne lui dit la vérité. Me répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

— Oh Bella, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas aussi sèche. Me dit-elle en baissant la tête.

— Ce n'est rien. À quel propos ne te croit-il pas ? Lui demandais-je avec curiosité.

— Il croit simplement que je l'ai trompé. Me répondit-elle, gardant les yeux baissés.

— Je lui ai dit que je ne l'avais pas trompé, mais il ne me croit pas et pense que ce n'est pas... ah pis merde, il ne me croit pas point ! Me dit-elle en colère cette fois-ci.

— Hein ? Comment aurais-tu pu le tromper ? Tu es toujours avec lui. Pourquoi croit-il que tu l'as trompé ? Lui demandais-je interloquée.

— Je ne sais pas où il a été cherché cette idée de fous ! Comme tu dis, j'étais toujours avec lui comment et quand aurais-je pu faire ce qu'il me reproche ? Me demanda-t-elle tout en évitant ma dernière question.

— Je ne sais pas, Alice. C'est bien ce que je me demande... au fait... pourquoi pense-t-il cela ? Lui posais-je en réitérant ma question, d'une manière différente cette fois, car elle contournait la question.

— J'aimerais te répondre, mais je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, je n'arrive même pas à comprendre moi-même comment ! Je te promets de tout te dire, mais laisses-moi y voir clair et faire le point avant, s'il te plaît. Me dit-elle suppliante.

— D'accord, je peux bien faire ça pour toi, lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

— Merci. Me répondit-elle en versant quelques larmes sur mon épaule.

Je ne savais plus comment je devais gérer les changements chez ma sœur. Un moment, elle était dans un état second, un autre, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Parfois, elle pouvait me crier dessus et la minute d'après, me serrer dans ses bras, comme si j'étais sa bouée de sauvetage. C'était à n'y rien comprendre avec elle. Les seuls moments où je pouvais être libre et bien dans ma peau, c'était lorsque je me rendais à mes cours à l'université. Je remerciais intérieurement ces moments, que je passais, seule avec moi-même.

Aussitôt de retour à l'appart, je retrouvais mon petit lutin sans vie. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, assise sur le divan. Je fis le repas et, lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la table pour manger, elle fit le chemin inverse en courant vers la salle de bains. Tout ce que j'entendis, ce fut Alice en train de vomir et de s'étouffer de temps à autre.

— Ça va ? Lui demandais-je en allant la rejoindre, tout en restant de l'autre côté de la porte.

— Heu, oui, je crois. Je n'ai rien mangé, aujourd'hui, je ne me sens pas en forme. Me dit-elle essoufflée d'avoir vomi.

— Mais... si tu n'as rien mangé comment peux-tu être malade ? En tout cas pour le moment tu ferais mieux d'aller t'étendre, s'il y a quelque chose je suis là. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

— Je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être une gastro ou la fatigue. Je dors si mal ces derniers temps. Me dit-elle. Je crois que t'as raison. Je vais aller m'étendre, ça va me faire du bien. Gardes-moi en une part, je vais manger plus tard, ça m'a l'air excellent !

— D'accord, repose-toi bien, dis-je en commençant à déguster ma lasagne bolognaise que j'avais faite pour le repas du soir.

Lorsque j'eus terminé mon repas, je ramassais le tout et fis la vaisselle. Alors que j'étais en train de parler avec mon amie Rose sur msn, je vis Alice se diriger vers moi suite à sa sieste. Elle me semblait encore tout endormie. Je me levais donc et allais lui servir son repas. Elle ne réussit à manger que quelques bouchées.

— Tu ne vas toujours pas mieux ? Lui demandais-je.

Je m'aperçus que son visage se crispait en disant cela.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Dis-je inquiète.

— Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai des crampes horribles au bas-ventre. Me dit-elle anxieuse.

— Je vais aller te faire couler un bain, ça va sûrement t'aider, lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

Pendant qu'elle était dans le bain, j'entendis la sonnette de la porte, je me dis que cela devait être Rosalie, elle devait passer pour venir me porter des trucs avant notre départ. J'allais donc ouvrir et j'y vis, effectivement une Rosalie, mais j'y vis également d'autres filles de ma classe ainsi que Jacob, mon meilleur ami.

— Hey ! Que faites-vous tous ici ? Demandais-je surprise de voir ces gens devant chez moi.

— Bella, ils veulent fêter notre départ avant nos vacances. Je suis désolée, me dit-elle en faisant une grimace.

Je les vis tous là, et, moi, je ne les faisais pas entrer, quelle hôtesse étais-je donc ? Je pouvais voir derrière Rose, les trois filles de ma classe qui semblaient gênées, mais excitées et Jake, qui se dandinait, d'un pied à l'autre, d'impatience.

— Alors, quand penses-tu nous laisser entrer ? Me demanda sans gêne Jacob.

— Euh… entrez ! Répondis-je avec un sourire hébété sur le visage tout en me mettant sur le côté pour les laisser entrer au salon.

— Enfin, il t'en a fallu du temps ! Me dit-il en éclatant de rire en voyant mon visage.

Je lui envoyais un coup de poing sur l'épaule en rigolant, mais je me fis mal alors que lui n'avait sûrement pas ressenti la douleur aussi durement que moi.

Rosalie se dirigeait déjà à la cuisine pour je ne sais quelle raison. Lorsqu'elle revint avec 2 cocktails à la main, elle m'en offrit un.

— Tiens, Bell's. À notre voyage ! Dit-elle en faisant chin-chin avec nos verres.

— Euh… je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, répondis-je mal à l'aise.

— Bell's un verre te tueras pas, à moins qu'elle y ait rajouté de l'arsenic. Me répondit bêtement Jacob.

— Ah ah ah, répondis-je sarcastiquement à ce dernier. Ce n'est pas ça, le problème.

Je vis Jacob me regarder, soucieux, alors qu'il était installé confortablement bien au fond de mon canapé.

— Tu es enceinte ? Me demanda Jacob, perplexe.

— Non ! M'exclamais-je mal à l'aise et rougissante. Donnes, dis-je à Rosalie en lui prenant le verre des mains et descendant cul sec de moitié.

— Mais alors pourquoi refusais-tu un verre ? Me demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

— C'est par rapport à ma sœur, Alice, elle est chez moi et elle ne se sent pas bien en ce moment elle va plutôt mal, donc je ne voudrais pas la déranger avec trop de festivités.

— Oh ! Euh… si tu veux, on va te laisser alors ? On ne voudrait pas déranger. Me dit Jacob sincère cette fois-ci.

— Jacob Black, qui se sent de trop ! Ce n'est pas ton genre, lui dis-je étonnée.

— Bien, quoi ? Je ne veux pas empirer l'état de ta sœur, c'est tout. Me répondit-il.

Mes trois camarades de classe, ne connaissant pas ma sœur, elles ne parlaient pas et nous laissaient traiter le sujet entre nous.

Au moment où je voulus répondre à Jake, je vis la porte s'ouvrir.

.

.

_**POV Alice**_

Je m'étais à nouveau assoupie lorsque j'entendis la sonnette retentir. Une voix féminine parlait à ma sœur suivie d'une voix masculine qui, lui, n'avait pas l'air gêné pour deux sous ! Qui ça pouvait être ?

L'eau devint froide, je décidai de sortir. Je pris appui sur les côtés de la baignoire et commençai à me lever. La douleur que j'avais tantôt semblait être partie, j'en étais soulagée, car cela faisait vraiment mal. Je pris la serviette que Bella avait mise près du bain et m'enveloppa dedans et me sécha.

Je cherchais mon linge, mais ne le vis pas, je l'avais sûrement mis au lavage, mais, bizarrement, je ne m'en souvenais pas. Donc, je pris la robe de chambre qui était derrière la porte et l'enfilais.

J'ouvris doucement la porte, je ne voulais pas me faire entendre et encore moins me faire surprendre habillée comme ça. Je me glissais à l'extérieur de la salle de bains quand je croisais le regard de ma sœur. Je mis mon doigt sur mes lèvres pour lui dire de se taire. Elle sembla comprendre, car elle essaya de distraire ses invités afin de me laisser le champ libre.

Je l'entendis parler d'un voyage, mais quel voyage ? Elle ne m'en avait pas parlé ! J'entrais dans ma chambre, mais restais attentive à la conversation qui se déroulait à côté.

— Rose, à quelle heure doit-on être à l'aéroport ? Demanda ma sœur.

— À cinq heures du mat, répondit une fille qui devait être Rose.

— Arff..., c'est de bonne heure. Disait ma sœur en se plaignant.

— Ouep et j'espère que tu vas te dérider et te décoincer avec ce voyage miss Swan, lui dit Rose en retour.

— Ah ah ah, répondit Bella.

Elle partait ? Mais quand ? Et où ? Ça m'en faisait beaucoup de questions sans réponse ! Je devais avoir une discussion avec ma sœur, lui tirer les vers du nez. Elle me cachait des choses et je voulais savoir.

Je m'habillais et me séchais les cheveux et je sortis. J'allais rejoindre ma sœur au salon, ce n'était pas le temps de jouer les sauvages, je devais me montrer civilisée ! L'amie de Bella était sur le sofa, ainsi que 3 de ses amies et sur l'autre était placé celui qui devait être Jacob.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais. Des cheveux noirs comme la nuit, des yeux d'un brun noir, la peau cuivrée et il était bien musclé. Il semblait vraiment très sexy. J'avoue qu'il avait un petit quelque chose d'attirant, de mystérieux qui d'un coup me faisait oublier Mike et mon chagrin.

Je pris place à côté de lui et ma sœur fit les présentations.

— Alice, voici Jacob, Rosalie, Jenny, Emy et Rachel. Tout le monde, voici ma soeur Alice. Dit-elle avec le sourire.

— Content de faire la connaissance d'une aussi belle femme. Me dit Jacob avec un clin d'œil.

— Salut, me dirent les autres filles.

— Je suis ravie de faire aussi votre connaissance. Répondis-je à tous.

Elles se mirent à parler entre elles, mais je ne suivais déjà plus la conversation. Sans savoir pourquoi, mes pensées étaient à mille lieues de ce salon, mais se retrouvaient en compagnie du sexy Jacob.

Je le dévorais des yeux, il avait un torse de rêve et des bras où toutes femmes aimeraient s'y trouver afin de se faire caresser. Je le vis s'approcher de moi et mon cœur s'emballa, lentement il approcha sa main de ma joue et mon cœur manqua un battement.

Je fermais les yeux et je tournais mon visage pour rencontrer sa main. Je respirais l'odeur salée de sa peau, je sentis la callosité de son pouce qui caressait ma joue. Sans plus réfléchir j'embrassais sa paume et y passais ma langue, je le sentis frémir sous ma caresse. J'ouvris légèrement les yeux et je le vis approcher son visage près du mien, son nez n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien et ses lèvres touchant quasiment les miennes.

Je sentis son souffle contre ma bouche, sa langue traçait le contour de mes lèvres et s'apprêtait à forcer l'entrée de mes dents. Enfin, sa langue toucha la mienne, il prit la mienne entre ses dents et la suçota doucement. Une douce sensation de chaleur parcourait mon corps entier.

Je posais mes mains sur son torse et le caressa du bout de mes ongles. Je le sentais se raidir par moment. Je pris à mon tour sa langue entre mes dents et suçota doucement la sienne. Un gémissement sortit de sa gorge, ses yeux devinrent d'un noir brut et ils étaient remplis de désir. Il me prit par la taille et me mis à califourchon sur lui.

Enfin, il m'embrassait, à pleine bouche, avec ardeur. Je m'émerveillais de son goût, de sa texture si ferme, si avide, si douce, si différente. Derrière ce baiser, il y avait tant d'impatience et d'excitation et, moi-même, je la ressentais.

Contrairement à moi, il arrivait à garder le contrôle de ses émotions et de la situation. Lentement, il se mit à me caresser les seins à travers mon T-shirt jusqu'à ce que les pointes en soient durcies contre ses paumes.

Au travers de mon chandail, je sentis sa langue s'enrouler autour de la pointe érigée de mon sein, de son autre main il pinça le bout entre ses doigts. Un doux gémissement sortit de mes lèvres et le miel de mon désir commença à couler le long de mes cuisses.

Il glissa ses doigts vers mon antre où il commençait à me caresser. Mon bassin se souleva à son toucher, à chaque va-et-vient, mon souffle s'accéléra, j'allais bientôt basculer dans l'extase…

Je reçus un coup sur ma jambe qui me fit, revenir sur terre. Ma sœur me regardait bizarrement et tous semblaient attendre après une réponse.

— Qu'en penses-tu, Alice ? Me demanda Rose.

— Heu… peux-tu répéter ? Lui demandais-je, rouge de confusion par la tournure qu'avait pris mes pensées.

— Nous disions que Jacob et Bella auraient pu faire un beau couple si Bella n'était pas autant à cheval sur ses principes. Dit-elle en me regardant, alors que Bella fusillait du regard son amie et que Jacob avait un sourire niais sur le visage.

J'essayais d'enlever les images qui m'étaient passées par la tête quelques minutes plus tôt. Même si j'étais gênée par les pensées que j'avais eues, je décidais simplement de tout ignorer et de me concentrer sur la conversation qui avait lieu.

— Bella, je ne savais pas que tu avais eu la possibilité d'avoir une histoire avec Jacob ! Et puis, c'est quoi, ces principes au juste ?

Je demandais curieuse cette fois-ci de savoir pourquoi ma sœur avait laissé passer sa chance.

— Ah, Alice ! C'est juste que je ne coucherais jamais avec mon meilleur ami. Voilà tout. Dit-elle pour se défendre.

Le regard de Jacob s'était rempli de tristesse et de douleur après la remarque de ma sœur. Il semblait qu'il ressentait un peu plus que de l'amitié pour elle et savoir qu'il n'avait pas de chance avec elle le rendait malheureux.

— Ah ! Je comprends Bell's. Tu ne voulais pas le perdre si ça n'avait pas fonctionné entre vous deux ! Répondis-je. L'amitié vaut quelquefois plus que l'amour. Ajoutais-je à l'intention de Jacob.

— Alice, Alice, arrêtes. Dit-elle en levant les bras dans les airs. Jacob est mon meilleur ami. J'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie comme j'ai besoin d'air pour vivre. Mais seulement comme ami, ajouta-t-elle timidement à l'égard de Jacob.

Je ne répondis rien, étant mal à l'aise tout à coup.

Le rouge me monta aux joues et une vague d'émotions me prit. Des larmes apparurent à mes yeux et ma sœur le remarqua.

— Voyons, mon p'tit lutin, dit-elle en se levant et prenant place entre moi et Jacob sur le sofa. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me fit un câlin en me murmurant que ce n'était rien.

— Excuse-moi Bell's, excusez-moi tous, je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Répondis-je à Bella et à ses amis. Je crois que je vais aller marcher un peu et passer par la pharmacie. Je n'ai plus de comprimés pour les maux de tête et je vais regarder pour des vitamines. Lui répondis-je. Restes avec tes amis, à mon retour, j'irai m'étendre si ça ne va pas mieux.

Bella me serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, puis elle déposa un baiser sur mon front.

— À tout à l'heure, lui dis-je en lui rendant son câlin.

Je me levais et pris mon sac, j'ouvris la porte et je sortis. Dehors le soleil était au rendez-vous et le ciel était dégagé, ce qui était loin d'être le cas pour ma vie, pensais-je. Je me dirigeais vers la pharmacie qui n'était qu'à quelques coins de rue de l'appartement de Bella. Encore une fois, je sentis cette douleur, mais elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Après quelques minutes de marche, j'arrivais enfin à la pharmacie et je me dirigeais vers l'allée 5 quand on me demanda si j'avais besoin d'aide. Avec un sourire, je répondis poliment que je savais où se trouvait ce que je venais chercher, la fille me fit un signe de la tête et s'éloigna. Je me mis à regarder ces boîtes, laquelle choisir ? Quelle marque était la meilleure ? Est-ce que la plus chère valait la peine ? Arg… pourquoi en faisait-ils autant ?

Je décidais de le demander au pharmacien, mais celui-ci était occupé avec une cliente au téléphone et ne put me répondre. Donc, je retournais devant les boîtes et après avoir hésité, entre deux, je pris celle qui me semblait la plus efficace.

Ensuite, je me dirigeais vers l'allée 2 et je pris une boîte de comprimés de vitamines. Cela ne me fera pas de mal avec le peu que je réussissais à manger. Lorsque j'allais payer mes achats, je vis les barres chocolatées et une fringale me prit. Je pris ma marque préférée et la mise avec mes achats puis je payais le tout. Je pris le sac que la caissière me donna et je sortis pour retourner à la maison. J'avais assez perdu de temps devant ces boîtes que mes crampes aient le temps de revenir à la charge.

Comme ma fringale était toujours là, j'en profitai pour manger la barre Mars que j'avais achetée. Habituellement, elle était bonne, mais aujourd'hui je la trouvais particulièrement excellente.

Je me dirigeais vers l'appartement d'un pas lent, car marcher vite ne faisait qu'empirer les douleurs, mais elles restaient tolérables à cette allure, mais ça commençait à vraiment m'inquiéter. On entendait tellement de choses aujourd'hui que je ne savais plus à quoi m'attendre : un kyste, un trouble au niveau de l'utérus ou un problème d'intestin ?

J'arrivais enfin à la maison, j'ouvris mon sac de pharmacie et sortis une boîte que je mis dans mon sac à main. Ensuite, je me dirigeais vers la porte où ma sœur devait m'attendre anxieuse sachant pour mes faiblesses et mes douleurs.

J'ouvris la porte et à ma surprise tous étaient partis sauf Rose.

— Bella, où sont passés les autres ? Lui demandais-je, surprise de la retrouver presque seule.

— Les autres ont décidé de rentrer. Les filles, n'étant pas vraiment, mes amies sont parties et Jake..., c'est Jake, quoi ! Me répondit-elle.

— Ah, OK, je pensais que c'était à cause de moi. Lui dis-je.

— Non, t'en fais pas. De toute façon, j'étais particulièrement fatiguée ce soir, donc j'ai besoin de repos moi aussi, me dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

J'avais une mauvaise intuition et j'aimais mieux avoir quelqu'un de plus à la maison et j'appréciais Rose. Sur une impulsion, je demandais :

— Rose dort ici ? Demandais-je. Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas et ça me permettrait de vous poser certaines questions !

— Euh... ce n'était pas prévu, mais si Rose décide de dormir ici, c'est OK pour moi, répondit Bella, perplexe.

— OK, je veux bien. Mais quel genre de questions as-tu à nous poser ? Demanda l'amie de Bella.

— Bella ne m'a pas parlé du voyage. Vous partez où ? Et quand aura-t-il lieu ?

— Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je ne trouvais pas l'opportunité de le faire, tu étais si mal… Pardonnes-moi, me supplia-t-elle. Nous allons à Punta Cana dans les Caraïbes. Et nous partons la semaine prochaine, dans 5 jours exactement. Me dit-elle semi-excitée, semi-honteuse.

— Oh, je suis si contente pour toi ! Lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. Tu le mérites tant après avoir enduré ta sœur pleurnicheuse. Ajoutais-je en riant, le premier vrai rire depuis des semaines.

— Nous partons deux semaines alors tu pourras avoir l'appartement à toi seule tout ce temps, me dit-elle en souriant.

— Ça va me faire du bien de réfléchir, je crois. Lui répondis-je en serrant les dents et en blêmissant.

J'avais encore une douleur qui me traversait le ventre. Elle était plus forte que les autres, mais s'estompa également aussi vite. Avec précaution je me levais et m'en allais à la cuisine, je pris un verre et le remplis d'eau et en pris quelques gorgées avant de retourner m'asseoir avec ma sœur et Rose.

— Alors qu'allez-vous faire à Punta Cana ? Leur demandais-je. Des garçons partent avec vous, pour le voyage ou gardez-vous le côté séduction pour là-bas ?

— Aucun garçon avec nous, m'annonça Rose. On garde la séduction pour là-bas.

— Parles pour toi Rose. Moi, j'y vais pour me reposer; la plage et la mer. Me dit à son tour Bella d'un ton convaincu.

— Oh, je n'en suis pas si sûre, sœurette, lui dis-je en pouffant de rire. Mon intuition me dit que ton voyage t'offrira la possibilité d'écrire un roman. Lui dis-je sérieusement tout en riant.

— C'est ça, c'est ça. Je ne suis pas comme vous, moi. Je ne me donne pas au premier venu, nous dit-elle.

— Ne sois pas fâchée. Il n'y a rien de mal à se laisser aller une fois de temps en temps, lâches-toi un peu ! Lui répondis-je en lui tapotant la main.

Bella me regarda d'un regard noir. Elle semblait ne pas avoir aimé ma remarque ! Cela faisait un bon moment que je ne l'avais pas vu avec un homme. Après ces semaines à essayer de me consoler et à me supporter, elle avait bien le droit de s'éclater, et ça même, si ça ne devait être que du sexe.

Dans plusieurs documentaires et revues scientifiques sérieux, on parlait de la nécessité d'avoir des relations sexuelles. Ça nous garde en bonne santé, ça aide au fonctionnement la circulation sanguine, la respiration s'améliore aussi, et ça joue également beaucoup sur le système nerveux et j'en passe sûrement. Pour une fois, j'espérais que Bella fasse abstraction de ses principes et se lâche tout simplement comme toutes les femmes de notre âge et profite des bienfaits du sexe sur la santé !

— Alice, je ne vais pas là-bas pour rencontrer des gars et m'abandonner à la luxure, de plus ce n'est jamais rien de sérieux avec ce genre de mec et je préfère, personnellement quand je sais avec qui je couche ou du moins quand je le connais un minimum, c'est-à-dire plus d'une nuit ! Répondit-elle en rougissant.

— Qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu n'y trouveras pas l'amour ? Lui demandais-je. Tu sais des fois la vie offre des surprises et des opportunités. Si l'on ne tente rien, on ne gagne rien, tu sais, ajoutais-je en espérant la convaincre.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel en signe de découragement.

— Ta sœur n'a pas tort, dit Rosalie. En tout cas, moi, je vais en profiter. La vie est trop courte.

— Tant qu'à être à votre place, j'aurais fait pareil que toi Rose, lui dis-je avec un sourire rêveur.

— Oui, ça, je n'en doute pas une seconde Alice. Mais je ne suis pas comme vous, s'entêtait à dire Bella.

— On sait que tu n'es pas comme nous, mais une bonne partie de jambes en l'air enlèverait cette tension que tu as, depuis que je suis ici. M'entêtais-je à mon tour.

— OK, OK, on peut arrêter de parler de ma non-sexualité là ? Demanda-t-elle en nous regardant d'un œil, mauvais.

Je sentais quelque chose de chaud et d'humide couler sur mes cuisses. Je me levais doucement et me dirigeais vers la salle de bains. Je m'assois sur les toilettes et vis ma petite culotte pleine de sang et il avait de petits caillots de sang dedans. La panique me prit NON, je ne pouvais pas saigner !

— Bella ! Criais-je en panique.

— Alice ? Dit-elle en arrivant de l'autre côté de la porte avec inquiétude.

— On doit aller à l'hôpital, je saigne ! Lui dis-je affolée.

— Ça doit être tes règles, pas besoin de s'affoler et d'aller à l'hôpital. Me dit-elle.

— Non, nous devons y aller. Il y a des caillots et je ne suis pas supposer avoir mes règles. Ça ne se peut pas... c'est impossible ! Lui dis-je en sanglotant.

— Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne comprends plus rien là ! Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

— Va me chercher une jupe et une autre culotte. Je me change et on part ! Répondis-je.

Ma sœur ne comprenait rien à ce que je disais. Mais elle alla me chercher une autre culotte et une jupe et me donna également une serviette sanitaire. J'enfilais le tout et Bella m'aida à me lever. Rose m'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte avec mon sac à main et on se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, direction l'hôpital.

Après d'interminables minutes d'auto, on arriva enfin à destination ! Bella sortit et vient me rejoindre ainsi que Rose de l'autre côté. Nous allions vers l'entrée Bella et Rose allaient s'asseoir et, moi, j'allais voir la femme de l'accueil.

La femme me demanda ma carte d'assuré social et le pourquoi de ma visite. Complètement paniquée, je lui tendais ma carte vitale et répondais à sa question en même temps. Elle se leva ensuite rapidement comprenant l'urgence de ma visite et alla voir une infirmière ou un médecin, quand elle revint, elle me fit savoir que je serais reçue le plus vite possible et m'orienta vers la salle d'attente.

J'allai donc rejoindre ma sœur et son amie. Bella me regardait, elle semblait anxieuse et se mordillait la lèvre.

— Bella tu pourras venir avec moi dans le bureau du médecin, tu as le droit de comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Lui dis-je la tête baissée en lui prenant ses mains dans les miennes.

— Oui, OK... dit-elle incrédule, en me jetant un regard, puis à Rose.

— Rose, je te promets de tout t'expliquer quand je sortirai, lui dis-je.

Elle aussi avait le droit de savoir, car elle était aussi inquiète de mon état.

Une infirmière arriva et elle me fit signe de la suivre, lançant un regard à ma sœur, je l'embarquais à ma suite. L'infirmière regarda Bella bizarrement, mais elle se retourna et nous fit entrer dans une salle. Elle prit ma température, ma tension pour ensuite me poser des questions.

— Avez-vous eu un gros stress ou des contrariétés ces derniers temps ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Son mec vient de la larguer, répondit simplement ma sœur.

— OK, je vois et à part les saignements, a-t-elle eu d'autres symptômes ?

— Oui, j'ai eu des crampes au bas-ventre, par moment extrêmement douloureuses et le reste du temps elles étaient tolérables, lui répondis-je.

— Elles ont commencé quand ces crampes ?

— Depuis que je me suis levée ce matin, mais je pensais que c'était normal.

Le médecin arriva enfin et mis fin au questionnaire de l'infirmière, il regarda les notes que l'infirmière venait de lui transmettre et me regarda ensuite.

— Bonjour, je suis le Dr. Cullen, alors est-ce que les douleurs en bas de l'abdomen ont cessé et est-ce que vos saignements ont arrêté ? Me demanda gentiment le médecin.

— Je dirais que les douleurs sont relativement modérées pour le moment, mais pour ce qui est des saignements, ils ont diminué, mais ils sont toujours là. Lui répondis-je.

— Levez votre haut s'il vous plaît, on va regarder tout ça. Me demanda-t-il.

Bella me regarda faire sans comprendre, elle semblait perdue dans ses réflexions suite à la demande du médecin. Rien qu'à son air, je savais qu'elle tentait de faire le rapprochement de tout ce qui avait pu se passer ces dernières semaines. Je lui fis savoir que bientôt elle allait enfin comprendre. Le médecin tira un appareil qui ressemblait à une télé sur roulette et s'approcha de moi. Ma sœur affichait un air choqué, elle s'était figée et avait les yeux ronds. Je crois qu'elle venait de comprendre ce qui se passait et le pourquoi de ma détresse !

* * *

_Un peu de bla bla oblige pour placer l'histoire._

_Dites nous ce que vous en pensez, qu'est-ce qu'elle a notre Alice ?_

_Merci tout spécial à lililoo pour sa traduction francais-france et sa petite touche perso._

_Au plaisir de lire vos reviews._

_Jess et Nancy_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Salut à toutes!_

_Voilà le chapitre 2 qui devait être dû il y a près de 5 jours déjà mais bon... on a eu des petits contre temps._

_Bonne lecture!_

_Merci à toutes celles qui ont laisser des Reviews._

_Vous êtes notre moteurs pour écrire._

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 **_

_**POV Bella**_

C'est lorsque j'avais vu l'appareil avec un moniteur que je compris de quoi il était question. La fatigue, les vitamines, les nausées, le manque d'appétit et les constantes sautes d'humeur d'Alice. Tout était relié. Elle était enceinte.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment Mike pouvait-il faire cela à ma sœur ? L'abandonner en lui crachant au visage qu'elle l'avait trompé. Je fermais les yeux pour reprendre contenance. Il n'était pas raisonnable que j'explose ici. Ma sœur avait besoin de mon soutien et je serais là pour elle.

Le médecin qui avait pris en charge ma sœur était un bel homme. Il avait un charme fou, très professionnel, mais en restant aimable et gentil donc, j'oubliais vite sa beauté et me concentrais sur la prise de conscience du jour. Alice et sa grossesse. Il était affairé à regarder le moniteur depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il tourna finalement l'appareil vers nous.

— Vous pouvez regarder le moniteur, nous dit-il.

Nous ne nous fîmes pas prier pour regarder. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à ma sœur. Elle avait les yeux pleins d'eau. Moi, je restais sous le choc et figée à la pensée qu'elle était effectivement enceinte lorsque le médecin nous montra un petit cœur, battre. Cela ressemblait à un petit clignotant sur le moniteur. Il mit du son et l'on entendit un petit battement rapide.

Alice semblait incapable de quitter le moniteur des yeux, alors que, moi, je me demandais bien ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de cet enfant. Elle n'avait pas terminé ses études, n'avait plus de père pour l'enfant à naître, était dépensière comme pas possible. Comment allait-elle arriver ? Je souhaitais presque qu'elle prenne la bonne décision et qu'elle ne le garde pas. C'était égoïste de ma part, mais je pensais à ma sœur avant l'enfant à naître.

Une larme coulait sur la joue d'Alice, je voyais bien que ça la bouleversait plus qu'elle ne le laissât paraître. Le Dr. Cullen me demanda gentiment de les laisser seuls. Je dus me résigner, malgré la peur qui avait envahi les jolis yeux de ma sœur à cette annonce. Je lui fis comprendre que je serais avec Rosalie, que tout irait bien pour elle et que, quoi qu'il arrive, je serais là pour elle. Elle me sourit légèrement, puis je sortis.

J'allais aux toilettes pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage. En relevant la tête, je me regardais dans la glace, je me revis un an plus tôt.

– **Flashback –**

Cela faisait maintenant un an que je connaissais Jake. Mon meilleur ami. Nous avions expérimenté plusieurs choses ensemble. Beuveries, petites fêtes, sorties, il m'avait même défloré à ma demande. Étant l'une des seules de mon âge encore vierge, je lui avais demandé de me faire cette faveur. Au début, il n'avait pas voulu, j'avais dû user de beaucoup de persuasion, mais finalement il avait accepté. N'étant pas expérimenté de mon côté, Jake avait été un amour, car je ne savais pas du tout ce que je faisais et il s'était montré très patient avec moi. Nous avions aimé l'expérience. Étant seuls tous les deux, nous avions renouvelé l'expérience à quelques reprises pour le plaisir. Euh… oui une amitié améliorée si vous préférez !

Je pourrais dire que la dernière fois fut celle qui mit fin à nos expériences sexuelles. J'avais été dans la même position dans laquelle se trouvait Alice en ce moment. Mais je ne l'avais pas gardé par choix, car je ne voulais pas être mère aussi jeune. Jake, lui aurait bien aimé le garder. J'avais mes études, je voulais vivre pleinement et profiter de ma jeunesse avant et pour être honnête je ne me sentais pas prête à fonder une famille. Je vivais bien avec cette idée désormais, car j'étais sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix pour moi.

Depuis ce temps, Jake était toujours à mes côtés pour me soutenir, par contre une lueur de tristesse était toujours présente dans ses yeux dès qu'il posait un regard sur moi. Un sentiment autre que de l'amitié s'était développé de son côté alors que, moi, je le considérais plus comme un frère. Je savais que la situation le faisait souffrir, à chaque fois que j'affirmais sûre de moi, qu'à mes yeux il ne fût qu'un ami, mais mon MEILLEUR ami quand même.

Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, l'amour de mon côté n'avait jamais pointé le bout de son nez et malheureusement pour lui l'amour ne se commande pas. Même si ça pouvait rendre mon meilleur ami malheureux, il n'y a pas d'exception. C'est juste comme ça, c'est tout !

– **Fin flashback – **

La porte s'ouvrit et je vis Rose qui me regardait.

— Ça va ? Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

— Oui, ça peut aller, répondis-je. C'est plus pour Alice que je m'en fais, ajoutais-je.

Rosalie n'ajouta rien, mais fronça les sourcils, je continuais donc dans ma lancée.

— Alice est enceinte, soufflais-je tout en me passant la main dans mes cheveux.

— Oh ! Merde alors ! Fut la seule réponse de mon amie.

— Ouais, oh ! Quoi qu'elle décide, je lui ai promis d'être là pour elle. Dis-je d'un ton neutre.

— Quoiqu'elle décide, elle va avoir besoin de se changer les idées. Pourquoi ne viendrait-elle pas avec nous en voyage ? Me demanda ma chère amie avec le sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu serais d'accord ? Vraiment ? Tu en es certaine, Rose ? C'étaient nos vacances après tout, je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes obligée de quoi que ce soit ! Elle va le sentir si c'est le cas. Lui dis-je mal à l'aise pour Alice.

— Oui, vraiment ça me fait plaisir. Ta sœur semble être une fille très chouette. Il ne reste plus qu'à connaitre ta réponse à toi et je m'occupe de tout pour son départ. Me rassura-t-elle.

— Si c'est bon pour toi alors, c'est carrément OK pour moi ! Faisons comme ça. Elle va être vraiment contente. Dis-je convaincue par l'idée que ma sœur allait adorer l'invitation. Par contre, je te rembourserai Rose !

— Hors de question ! Cadeau pour ta sœur. Si ça avait toi qui avais été dans cet état, tu sais que j'aurais fait exactement la même chose !

Je m'avançais vers elle puis la pris dans mes bras en la remerciant du fond du cœur émue par son geste envers ma sœur.

— Ça me fait plaisir Bell's.

Sur ce, nous sortîmes des toilettes pour retourner nous asseoir sur les chaises inconfortables de la salle d'attente à patienter jusqu'au retour de ma sœur, ce qui parut une éternité vu le peu de confort de l'endroit.

Ma sœur sortit de la salle environ dix minutes plus tard. Nous repartîmes pour la maison avec une Alice silencieuse. Le silence se faisait pesant, mais aucune de nous n'osait le rompre, de peur de déranger les autres.

En arrivant, il était tard, je donnais donc à Rose ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle puisse dormir sur l'un des canapés. En allant à ma chambre, Alice m'appela discrètement pour que j'aille la rejoindre dans sa chambre.

— Bella viens voir s'il te plait. Assieds-toi, je dois te parler. Entendis-je ma sœur m'appeler discrètement.

Je rejoignis donc ma sœur, entrais et refermais la porte derrière moi je m'assis sur son lit comme elle me l'avait demandé et j'attendis qu'elle me parle la première. Elle commença par me parler de son choix. Elle pesait les pour, les contres et elle voulait savoir ce que j'en pensais. Pour moi, c'était inconcevable de lui donner une réponse positive. Ce qui est sûr par contre c'est qu'elle devra vivre avec ce choix. Je serai là pour l'aider et la soutenir comme je l'avais toujours fait avec elle, mais je ne pouvais pas approuver une telle décision. Pas pour le moment, du moins. De plus, moi qui souhaitais garder mon secret pour moi seule, il m'avait légèrement échappé. Je savais qu'elle reviendrait un jour sur le sujet, mais bon… souhaitons que cela soit le plus tard possible.

J'eus une nuit agitée, en rêvant de moi, d'un enfant à la peau mate, de ma sœur, de Jake et de ce con de Mike.

À mon réveil, je paraissais encore plus fatiguée qu'à mon coucher. Je trouvais une note sur la table venant de Rose, me disant qu'elle s'occupait de tout dans la journée. Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres.

Aujourd'hui étant une journée où nous n'avions pas de cours à l'horaire j'avais décidé de prendre soin de moi et de commencer ma valise. Alice pour sa part devait se reposer selon les dires du Dr. Cullen. Pendant que je finissais de faire ma liste de choses importantes et à ne surtout pas oublier d'apporter, mon téléphone portable sonna. Rosalie.

— Allo ?

— J'ai réussi avec difficulté à trouver un billet d'avion non loin de nous et j'ai pu également lui réserver une chambre pour deux semaines près de nos chambres. J'ai dû payer un supplément, mais ne t'en fais pas rien d'exorbitant non plus et cela me fait plaisir. Ajouta-t-elle.

— Merci Rose, t'es la meilleure et tu sais que je t'aime… hein ?

— Je sais, je sais oui ! me dit-elle fière d'elle.

— Viens me rejoindre à l'appartement, on va lui annoncer ensemble.

— D'accord, j'arrive, dit-elle excitée comme une puce.

En attendant son arrivée, je continuais de faire ma liste et commençais à rassembler tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour le voyage. Au bout d'une heure, la sonnette retentit.

Une Rosalie pimpante et rayonnante entra en coup de vent dans mon salon.

— Où est-elle ? Me demanda-t-elle excitée comme une gosse.

— Dans sa chambre. Lui dis-je en me moquant de son attitude enfantine.

Elle me prit par la main, m'entraina vivement derrière elle en manquant de m'arracher un bras afin d'aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Alice.

.

.

_**POV Alice**_

Le médecin demanda à ma sœur de sortir pour nous laisser seul à seul. Je regardais Bella anxieuse, mais elle me rassura en me disant qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi quoiqu'il arrive ce qui me rassura. Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit me laissant seule avec le docteur Cullen.

— Vous êtes enceinte de 10 semaines et 4 jours et le bébé semble parfait. Il n'y a pas de décollement comme je l'avais craint. Le stress et les pleurs dû à votre séparation ont fait travailler les muscles au niveau du col et de l'utérus ce qui a causé les saignements. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vérifier votre col, car un toucher vaginal pourrait faire augmenter les saignements. M'expliqua le médecin gentiment.

— Vous êtes sûr ? 10 semaines ? Demandais-je surprise d'être aussi avancée.

— Selon les mesures du bébé, vous êtes bien à 10 semaines presque 11. Me répéta-t-il doucement.

— Mais… mais, c'est impossible je l'ai su seulement il y a 4 semaines et demie ! M'écriai-je.

— Vos dernières menstruations remontent à quand ? Me demanda-t-il étonné que je l'aie su seulement il y a 4 semaines.

— Elle date d'il y a 8 semaines environ, répondis-je.

— Alors malgré votre début de grossesse vous avez eu vos règles ! Ça arrive, mais ce n'est pas courant. Votre grossesse était-elle voulue ou accidentelle ? Demanda-t-il.

Cette question me gênait énormément, je ne savais pour quelle raison. Peut-être parce Mike était trop con, pour savoir comment se servir d'un condom ? Rouge comme une pivoine, j'essayais de m'expliquer.

— Nous prenions pourtant toujours le préservatif, mais j'ai remarqué que souvent il le mettait d'un côté pour le retirer et le mettre de l'autre côté.

— Ah ! Voilà qui explique certaines choses. Une mauvaise utilisation du préservatif peut en effet causer ce genre de situation. Le fait qu'il l'a mis sur un côté lui a fait mettre un peu de liquide qui contient un peu de sperme et lorsqu'il voyait son erreur et le retournait et un des spermatozoïdes a trouvé le bon chemin et a fécondé l'ovule. M'expliqua encore Dr. Cullen.

— Oh ! Déclarais-je en comprenant soudainement ce qu'il venait de m'expliquer.

Il me donna tous les renseignements sur la grossesse ainsi que les vitamines spéciales grossesse. Il m'avait proposé l'avortement, mais j'avais refusé de mettre fin à la vie du petit être qui grandissait en moi.

Ensuite, il me donna les papiers pour les prises de sang, les prochaines échographies. Avant de me quitter il me dit qu'il me suivrait pour le reste de ma grossesse si je n'avais pas encore de médecin, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas. Donc, je le remerciais de tout cœur et ouvrit la porte pour rejoindre ma sœur et son amie.

Maintenant, je me demandais comment j'allais annoncer à ma sœur ma décision. Les raisons qui me poussent à le garder ? Et comment allait-elle réagir vis-à-vis de ma décision ?

On arriva enfin à la maison, il était très tard, ma sœur donna ce qu'il fallait à Rose pour la nuit ensuite, elle s'en alla en direction de sa chambre. J'appelais Bella discrètement et l'invitais à rentrer et à prendre place sur mon lit. Le moment était venu de lui annoncer ma décision !

— Quand tu es sortie du bureau, le médecin m'a annoncé que j'étais à 10 semaines et 4 jours de grossesse, il m'a demandé si je voulais avorter et qu'il fallait que je me décide vite, car la limite légale est de 12 semaines pour les I.V.G. Je ne peux pas tuer ce petit être qui grandit en moi ! Il bougeait, tu l'as vu aussi ? Lui demandais-je.

Pour toute réponse, elle hocha la tête dans l'affirmative.

— Il avait deux petites jambes, deux petits bras avec des mains. Il est un mini moi. Comment aurais-je pu me regarder dans une glace après ça ? Je ne m'en sentais pas la force de faire ça ! Lui dis-je avec force.

— Je sais, il y a mes études, mais je resterai le plus possible à l'école ensuite, je les terminerai à la maison, je suis certaine qu'il y aura un moyen pour que je les termine.

— As-tu seulement pensé à comment tu allais le nourrir et t'occuper de lui ? Tous les frais que cela te coûtera ?

— Je sais, je vais devoir faire attention. Moi, qui suis une dépensière invétérée, mais je suis sûre que j'y arriverai, j'ouvrirai un compte pour lui ou elle. J'y déposerai de l'argent régulièrement au lieu de m'acheter dix fringues, j'en achèterai cinq !

— Et ta jeunesse dans tout cela ? Ce ne sera pas à 30-40 ans que tu pourras la vivre. On ne revient jamais en arrière avec ces choix-là, Alice !

— Je sais qu'il y a certaines choses que je ne pourrais plus faire, j'ai conscience des sacrifices que je dois endosser face à ce choix, Bella ! Mais je sais aussi que cela ne marque pas non plus la fin de ma vie, ça ne m'empêchera pas de faire une folie de temps en temps tout en faisant attention et de faire également des rencontres, être enceinte n'est pas la fin du monde. Ce n'est pas dramatique, en plus il ou elle aura une mère et une tatie géniale, ce bébé ne manquera de rien.

— Que grand bien te fasse, alors ! C'est toi qui vois, toi seule peux décider Alice, si tu es bien certaine de ton choix, OK ! Je serais toujours à tes côtés, mais moi j'aurais agi différemment. Surtout, avec Mike. Erkkk, dégueu ! Je n'ai jamais su ce que tu lui trouvais à celui-là. Mais bon... si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. Félicitations à ma grande sœur, que j'aime, me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

— Sais-tu au moins que c'est à cause d'une mauvaise utilisation du condom de sa part que je suis dans cette situation ? Lui demandais-je.

— Non, sérieux ? Je ne le savais pas !

— Eh bah, oui ! Figure-toi qu'il le mettait souvent à l'envers et le retournait quand il remarquait son erreur. Le médecin m'a expliqué qu'il avait mis du sperme sur le côté qui me pénétrait et celui-ci a fécondé l'ovule !

— Ah le con ! Non, mais plus débile, tu meurs ! S'exclama-t-elle.

— Bien d'accord avec toi sur ce point ! Alors, pourquoi tuer un petit être innocent à cause d'un incompétent et d'un abruti fini ? Dis-je fâchée après Mike pour la situation précaire dans laquelle je me retrouvais par sa faute.

— Parce que tu es encore trop jeune, que tu n'as personne dans ta vie, que tu suis encore tes études ou encore parce que tu vis chez moi peut-être ? Me dit ma sœur sur un ton sarcastique. Moi, ce n'est pas ce que je ferais, mais si toi tu te sens prête à passer outre ? C'est toi qui vois. Mais penses tout de même que suivre des études pour devenir designer dans le monde de la mode n'est pas tout à fait compatible avec le fait de se retrouver enceinte jusqu'aux oreilles à ton âge alors que tu n'as même pas commencé ta carrière ! Car ce n'est pas à la maison que tu vas apprendre le métier ma grande, de plus on peut presque dire adieu à notre projet en commun, me dit-elle avec une légère rancœur et une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Les larmes montèrent à mes yeux.

— Tu sais, je n'ai pas cherché ce qui m'arrive, le choix que j'ai eu à faire a été extrêmement difficile pour moi, je peux plus nier ce qui m'arrive et me cacher comme je l'ai fait ces dernières semaines.

— J'angoisse pour la suite et j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur sur tous les fronts en même temps. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours assuré dans certaines situations dans le passé et que souvent mes décisions ont été foireuses. Mais si seulement, je ne l'avais pas vu et si seulement je n'avais pas entendu son petit cœur battre alors OUI, grand dieu, bien sûr que cette PUTAIN de décision aurait été moins compliquée à prendre pour moi. Alors, si c'est si dur pour toi de le comprendre OK, mais tu m'as tout de même PROMIS de me soutenir, quoi qu'il arrive, Bella et tu as bien dit QUOI QU'IL ARRIVE ! S'il te plait, ne me condamnes pas pour l'erreur d'un abruti fini con comme la lune, car aujourd'hui c'est moi et moi seule qui doit assumer ses erreurs OK ! Lui dis-je déçue, blessée et en colère de sa réaction vis-à-vis de la situation dans laquelle je me retrouvais.

— Han, mon dieu je suis monstrueuse, Alice ! Je suis désolée ! Pardonne-moi. Je ne l'avais pas vu sous cet angle vraiment, je te le jure, je suis désolée, grande sœur, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ces horreurs, me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras, paniquée. Je sais bien par où tu passes, crois-moi. Je conçois la difficulté de la situation avec tout ce que ça implique pour toi, car dans les deux cas tu devras vivre avec ça chaque jour que Dieu fait et là ça ne relève plus d'un choix une fois ta décision prise. Mais toi, tu es forte, tu peux y arriver et puis je suis là moi !

— Comment ça ? Lui demandais-je surprise par le contenu de son discours et de ce qu'impliquaient ses sous entendus.

— C'est une longue histoire. Je te raconterai un jour peut-être, mais là il est tard et la future maman devrait dormir, me dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je trouvais étrange qu'elle me dise ça et qu'ensuite elle se dérobe ! Quel secret pouvait bien me cacher ma petite sœur encore ? Ne voulant pas insister, car elle n'avait pas l'air prompt à me répondre pour le moment, je ne poussais pas plus loin ma curiosité. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrais contre moi tout en lui donnant un baiser au sommet de sa tête. Pour une fois, c'était moi qui le faisais et non elle, mais intérieurement je me promis qu'un jour et quoi qu'il m'en coute je saurais ce qu'elle me cache.

— D'accord, va te coucher aussi, on a eu notre lot d'émotions et toi aussi t'as besoin de sommeil. Lui dis-je.

— Ouais, bonne nuit, me dit-elle en déposant en retour un baiser sur mon front puis sortit de ma chambre.

Ce soir-là, j'entendis ma sœur s'agiter pendant dans sommeil, elle marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles la seule chose que j'avais réussi à déchiffrer était Jacob et le mot bébé ! Après avoir été à la toilette, je retournais me coucher, après quelques minutes je m'endormis pour me réveiller tard le lendemain matin.

Ce fut la sonnerie d'un portable qui me sortit du sommeil. Je me redressais doucement et m'accota le dos contre mes oreillers que j'avais placé contre la tête du lit. J'entendis ma sœur parler, mais je n'entendis que des chuchotements. Je regardais de gauche à droite, essayant de trouver de quoi pour me faire, passer le temps. Ce repos forcé allait être très long !

Après ce qui me sembla une éternité, j'entendis une sonnette retentir. Une Rose tout excitée se fit entendre. Je l'entendis dire quelque chose et ensuite des pas rapides dans le corridor suivirent de deux petits coups discrets à ma porte.

— Alice, tu dors ? Demanda Bella.

— Non, tu peux entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et deux têtes apparurent dans l'embrasure.

— Bah, alors ? Allez, les filles rentrez, je suis présentable. Dis-je en riant.

— Euhhh... oui, tu l'es, dit ma sœur en souriant.

— On a une bonne nouvelle pour toi, m'annonça Rose.

— Ha, oui ! Une bonne nouvelle ? Demandais-je.

— Tout à fait absolument, tu vas être ravie, crois, moi ! Alors, dis-moi que fais-tu les deux prochaines semaines ? Me demanda-t-elle.

— Je n'en sais trop rien, laisses-moi réfléchir deux minutes et regarder dans mon agenda, car trop de choses me viennent en tête là ! Dis-je avec humour, car vu mon état pour mon programme, c'était repos, repos et encore du repos !

— Mais pourquoi cette question ? Vous n'avez pas l'intention de me faire surveiller pour vérifier que je me repose bien tout de même ? Lui demandais-je, horrifiée.

— Mais non idiote ! Pfffff vraiment pareille, les sœurs, hein ? Tout simplement parce qu'on t'amène avec nous en voyage, me dit-elle en sortant un billet d'avion qu'elle agita devant moi en souriant de toutes ses dents.

— Hein ? Non, vous me niaisez là ? C'est une caméra cachée, c'est ça ? Dis-je surprise.

— Mais non Lice, me dit ma sœur. C'est très sérieux, on te veut avec nous ! Me dit-elle avec le sourire.

— Mais... pourquoi ? C'était votre voyage à toutes les deux, vraiment je ne voudrais pas vous déranger en m'imposant et être de trop !

— Oui, c'était vrai au départ, c'était prévu comme ça et puis c'était aussi parce que tu n'étais pas encore là ! Mais... nous sommes ravies de partager cette expérience avec toi ! De plus, tu as besoin de repos et de te changer radicalement les idées, donc tu viens avec nous point. Fin de la discussion ! Me dit Rose autoritaire avec un grand sourire.

Après ce que Rose venait de m'annoncer, j'étais aux anges et je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Un voyage dans le sud avec elle et ma chère sœur. J'avais du mal à y croire, mais je me suis bien vite fait à l'idée de passer deux semaines au soleil. J'étais euphorique et heureuse, deux semaines sans penser à mes problèmes, deux semaines à profiter du soleil, à faire le vide, à penser qu'à moi. Ça allait me faire un bien fou !

— Oh, merci, les filles, c'est trop gentil. Leur dis-je en leur prenant les mains dans les miennes. Comment puis-je vous remercier ? Leur demandais-je, reconnaissante.

— Juste en disant oui ! Dirent-elles en se regardant puis posant leur regard sur moi.

— Oh, mais j'y pense... Dr. Cullen veut que tu te reposes, me dit Bella embarrassée.

— Je dois rester au lit quelques jours, donc si je reste tranquille 3 ou 4 jours je devrais être bien. Là-bas, je ferai attention à ce que je ferai. Dis-je pour les rassurer.

— OK, donc n'oublies pas de faire ta valise on part 2 semaines. Tu as une chambre à toi seule donc tu vas pouvoir te reposer, me dit Rose contente d'elle.

— Oh, oui ! Je vais en profiter le plus possible, crois-moi ! Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire. Bella, il faudra que tu m'aides pour faire ma valise. Lui dis-je avec un regard désolé.

— Oui Alice t'inquiètes, je m'en doutais. Me dit-elle avec un sourire réconfortant.

— Bella as-tu un ordi portable ? Lui demandais-je. Ça me permettrait de faire passer le temps sans que cela me semble interminable.

— Euh... oui, je l'utilise pour mes cours, me dit Bella.

— Si t'as pas de cours pourrais-tu me le prêter ?

— Oui, je vais te le chercher et on te laisse tranquille. Me dit Bella avec un sourire chaleureux.

— D'accord, merci sœurette, tu es un amour ! J'étais réellement soulagée d'avoir quelque chose à faire pour m'occuper !

Bella alla chercher le portable et me l'emmena ensuite, elle et Rose sortirent de ma chambre pour me laisser me reposer tranquillement. Je l'allumais et fit quelques recherches sur la grossesse, après quelque temps, j'étais plus stressée qu'avant je décidais donc de fermer le portable et de faire une sieste.

_Bip bip bip._ Ce fut ce son, qui me réveilla, une douce odeur chatouilla mes narines. Je cherchais mon réveil matin pour y voir l'heure, il était déjà presque 18 h, j'avais dormi tout l'après-midi. Comment était-ce possible ? Je dois être plus fatigué que je le pensais.

Je me levais doucement et allais à la cuisine, Bella faisait réchauffer du pain de viande et des pommes de terre pilées. Pour une fois depuis plusieurs jours l'odeur me faisait saliver. Je me pris une assiette et me prit une portion.

Avec mon assiette, je retournais dans ma chambre et me réinstalla contre mes oreillers. Je commençais à manger lentement pour pas que les nausées viennent gâcher mon repas. Lorsque j'eus fini, je mis mon assiette sur ma table de chevet et décidais d'aller jouer sur internet.

L'heure avança rapidement et la fatigue me gagna, je fermai le portable et le posa sur mon autre table de chevet, où Bella pouvait le voir. Je m'endormis rapidement pour faire pleins de rêves tous de plus en plus bizarres, les uns que les autres.

Les journées se ressemblaient toutes, je dormais ! Le soir après les cours à Bella, j'allais jouer sur internet et ensuite je me recouchais. Enfin, ma dernière journée de repos arriva et l'avant-dernière avant notre départ !

Bella m'aida à faire ma valise. Moi, assise sur le lit pliant et plaçai le linge qu'elle me donnait. Je sortis ensuite mes maillots de bain certains étaient déjà serrés donc je mis un point d'honneur à les essayer à nouveau. Il n'y en avait plus un qui m'allait, je devais donc absolument m'en acheter un nouveau avant mon départ.

Lorsqu'on boucla enfin ma valise, il ne manquait plus que 2 ou 3 maillots de bain et tout était prêt. Habituée ces derniers temps à faire la sieste, je commençais à bailler, Bella me sourit et sortit pour que je puisse encore faire la sieste.

À mon réveil, je me sentais en pleine forme, je pris mon sac et sortis de ma chambre. Je cherchai ma Belly Bell's, mais ne la vis pas. Je pris un papier et un crayon et lui laissa un message.

.

_Bella, je vais faire un tour dans les magasins._

_Je dois m'acheter 2 ou 3 maillots de bain pour notre voyage dans le sud._

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai attention et je serai bientôt de retour._

_À très vite, ma chérie, je t'aime._

_Ta sœur Alice._

_._

Je le mis en évidence à côté du téléphone et sortis faire mes achats. À mon retour Bella n'était toujours pas là surement les derniers préparatifs avant notre départ dans quelques heures. Je me fis un dîner léger et allais me coucher, mais avant je mis mon réveil à 3 h 30 pour avoir le temps de me préparer et de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Demain allait être le grand jour !

Le réveil matin sonna, je me levais, pris mes vêtements et allais à la salle de bains. J'ouvris l'eau et vérifiais qu'elle était à la bonne température, j'entrais dans la douche et me mis sous le jet.

Après une dizaine de minutes, je sortis, me séchais et m'habillais. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de la salle de bains, Bella sortait de sa chambre, tout endormie. Elle se dirigea comme moi à la salle de bains pour se laver. Je pris ma grosse valise et 2 petits sacs et les mis près de la porte pour ne pas les oublier.

La sonnette d'entrée se fit entendre, comme Bella n'était pas encore sortie, j'ouvris la porte. Une Rose rayonnante et très excitée entra dans la pièce, elle ne tenait plus en place.

Bella sortit enfin de la salle de bains, habillée et peignée, elle sourit à son amie. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et prépara ses bagages à son tour, elle les déposa également dans l'entrée. Comme elle effectuait les derniers préparatifs pour partir, Rose et moi prîmes ce qui restait de valises et nous sortîmes suivis peu de temps après par Bella.

Le trajet de la maison à l'aéroport se passa sans problème, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre, notre embarquement maintenant.

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre... Elles arrivent à Punta Cana !_

_La rencontre de quelques mecs aussi..._

_Et un lemon vous attends au prochain chapitre ;)_

_p.s. c'est le dernier chapitre qui est signé Nancy _

_(elle est enceinte et n'allant pas bien elle passe la flambeau à lililoo, ne vous en faites pas vous aimerez tout autant, j'en suis certaine.)  
_

_Jess et Nancy_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Salut les filles! _

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre que nous vous avions promis_

_Souhaitons que vous appréciez. :)_

Merci à celles qui ont laissé des reviews !

* * *

Chapitre 3

POV Bella

Après avoir attendu trois heures pour l'enregistrement de nos bagages et pris place à nos sièges, nous voilà maintenant assises dans l'avion pour douze heures de vol, destination : Punta Cana.

Alice était excitée comme une puce, ma meilleure amie, Rose, était relaxée même si la joie se lisait sur son visage. Pour ma part…, la satisfaction de partir loin de chez moi se faisait ressentir.

Pendant le voyage, mes deux comparses furent malades. L'une due à ses nausées et l'autre par le mal de l'air. Moi, je n'eus aucun malaise. Je lus et regardais les films qui passaient dans l'avion. Ils étaient mauvais, mais cela passait le temps. Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin à destination, ce fut avec le teint verdâtre que mes deux amies – oui, je considérais également Lice comme une amie – descendirent de l'avion. Je les suivis de près et sentis le vent chaud et humide caresser ma peau lorsque je sortis de l'avion. Le soleil commençait à descendre, le ciel prenait une teinte orangée/rose, nous étions sur la fin de la journée, ici. Palmiers et vie exotique nous attendaient pour les deux prochaines semaines. Je commençais à être excitée à mon tour d'être enfin arrivée à destination.

— Wow ! Je sens que je vais me plaire ici moi ! Murmurais-je plus pour moi-même.

Lorsque nous eûmes récupéré nos bagages, un homme avec une affiche nous indiquant le nom de notre hôtel était non loin des portes de sortie. Nous fûmes plusieurs à aller le rejoindre. Nous embarquâmes dans un minibus local. Il nous annonça que nous avions plus ou moins une heure de route à faire pour arriver à notre hôtel. Je vis Alice rouler des yeux puis souffler. Rose commençait à se plaindre d'un mal de pied atroce. Pour ma part, je n'avais qu'une hâte, celle d'arriver à ma chambre pour me rafraîchir.

Le minibus démarra et aussitôt une mélodie de la région joua dans les enceintes. La musique était envoutante. Plusieurs gens parlaient, d'autres étaient sur le point de s'endormir comme Rose et puis il y avait moi. J'étais totalement absorbée à regarder tout autour de moi et y voir les merveilles que nous offrait la nature ainsi que les petits villages où nous devions passer. En arrivant à l'hôtel, je dus réveiller Alice et Rose qui somnolaient dans leur coin. 21h20. Voilà l'heure à laquelle je mis le pied en dehors du bus.

L'hôtel était un 4 étoiles. Je devais dire que par la devanture de l'édifice, il les faisait. C'était splendide. Un toit rouge brique et des murs blancs. Chaque fenêtre avait un balcon. Lorsque tous furent sortis du bus, on nous indiqua que nous devions nous rendre à l'accueil pour nous enregistrer et avoir nos clés. Le hall d'entrée était à couper le souffle. Un piano à queue était au centre de la pièce. Des chaises en osier, un grand escalier menant à l'étage. De gigantesques colonnes en pierre. Tout était dans les couleurs terre, j'adorais la décoration.

Après 40 minutes d'attente, nous voilà enfin, les filles et moi, en train de déverrouiller nos portes de chambre. On se donna rendez-vous dans une heure, dans le couloir, pour faire un petit tour avant d'aller au lit pour être en forme le lendemain.

— C'est parti mon kiki ! S'exclama Rose ce qui déclencha les rires de ma sœur et les miens.

En entrant dans ma chambre, j'en laissais tomber mon sac tellement c'était beau et luxueux. Il y avait un lit King Size dans la pièce, une télévision écran plasma, une immense armoire en bois pour y mettre mes vêtements plus une commode pour homme. Une salle de bains tout aussi luxueuse y était adjacente.

— MAGNIFIQUE ! Je n'y crois pas ! Je m'étais exclamée à voix haute.

Je m'approchais de la porte-fenêtre. Le paysage y était magnifique. J'avais une vue splendide sur la plage. J'y voyais un couple se balader main dans la main, pieds nus dans le sable. Je les enviais quelque peu. Je poussais un long soupir. C'était un endroit magnifique et magique pour ce genre de balade en amoureux et pour faire de belles rencontres.

Je me dirigeais finalement vers la douche où je pus faire couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps. Je me sentais bien, relaxée et contente d'être enfin arrivée. J'espérais être apte à pouvoir profiter de mes vacances. Je me lavais sans oublier mes cheveux. Lorsque je sortis de la douche, une odeur de fraise et de freesia flottait dans l'air. J'aimais beaucoup ces fragrances. J'ouvris ma valise et en sortis des vêtements assez décontractés pour aller visiter les alentours. Il n'était pas question que j'aille faire la fête ce soir donc pas besoin d'en faire trop, j'étais trop crevée.

Avec les filles nous avions été faire le tour de l'hôtel afin de nous repérer plus facilement pour ne pas trop avoir à chercher demain et les jours à suivre, puis nous avions été faire une promenade sur la plage en écoutant la mer s'échouer non loin de nous. J'aurais pu m'étendre sur un coin de la plage et y passer la nuit, mais je décidais plutôt de retourner à l'hôtel en insistant vis-à-vis des filles pour rentrer puisque j'étais fatiguée, après tout je n'avais pas somnolé de tout le voyage, moi !

En me réveillant, j'ouvris difficilement les yeux puisqu'ayant oublié de fermer les rideaux la veille, j'avais le soleil directement en plein visage. Je me tournais sur le côté et je sursautais en y voyant une Alice toute pimpante et prête à commencer sa journée.

— Ahhhh ! M'écriais-je.

— Allez debout ! Quelle belle journée, hein ? Me dit-elle en ne tenant pas en place.

— Mais comment t'es entrée ici toi ? Et quelle heure est-il ? Demandais-je toute endormie.

— Tu as oublié de barrer ta porte hier soir ! Et il est 7h30 si je me fie à ce réveil. Dit-elle en pointant l'objet.

— Ah non ! T'abuses là ! Il est tout juste 7h30, laisse-moi dormir encore 1 h. Me plaignis-je.

— Bien non paresseuse, ils font un excellent petit-déjeuner dehors ce matin ! Tu ne sens pas l'odeur ? Me demanda-t-elle en humant l'air.

— OK, OK, je me lève. Dis-je en m'asseyant dans le lit. À ce que je peux constater, tu as également choisi mes vêtements de la journée, ainsi que mon maillot de bain. Tu es prévoyante, dis donc ! Dis-je d'un ton moqueur.

— Eh oui ! Avoues, ça t'a manqué que je ne te fasse plus ça ces derniers temps !

— Avoues que c'est plus toi que moi que ça dérangeait Alice. Tu n'as jamais aimé ma manière de m'habiller. J'ai dû refaire la moitié de mon dressing en 3 jours parce que tu n'aimais pas mon look.

— Je n'aime pas ton LOOK comme tu dis tout simplement, car ça ne te met pas en valeur, tu te caches derrière tes vêtements au lieu de te montrer.

— OK, j'ai compris. Peux-tu sortir maintenant ? Je m'habille et je te rejoins dans la chambre de Rose. Va la réveiller à son tour ! Dis-je avec un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

— D'accord ! Dit-elle en sautant sur ces pieds, tel un lutin, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

— Merci, et à tout de suite.

— À tout de suite ! Dit-elle en sortant.

Je me levais, allais me passer de l'eau sur le visage, attachais mes cheveux en un chignon lâche puis retournais dans la chambre pour m'habiller.

Alice m'avait sorti mon bikini Corona. Il était blanc, jaune et noir et sur l'un de mes seins se trouvait le logo de Corona et sur mes fesses également. C'était ma chère sœur qui voulait que je me l'achète l'an passé. Je mis par la suite la mini-jupe en jean et le débardeur croisé rose que ma sœur m'avait rapporté de ses achats il y a quelques jours. Pour finaliser le tout, je mis mes tongs roses.

Je sortis de la chambre et vis par la même occasion mes amies sortir de la chambre de Rosalie. Ma sœur et Rosalie étaient très jolies, à elles seules, elles feraient tourner bien des têtes. Je me savais banale donc très peu de gens s'intéressaient à moi. Malgré les protestations de mes amies à ce sujet, moi je savais que j'avais raison, du moins j'en étais convaincue !

Nous partîmes prendre le petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse de l'hôtel, un buffet nous y attendait. Croissants, petits pains au chocolat, fruits frais, rôties, œufs, pancakes, cocktails fruités. Tout m'avait l'air excellent. Je pris un peu de tout et allais manger. En prenant notre petit-déjeuner, nous parlions de ce que nous allions faire de notre journée.

— Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je, en les regardant à tour de rôle.

— Pourquoi pas du shopping ? Proposa Alice avec un sourire.

— Alice, il va falloir que tu apprennes à moins dépenser dorénavant. Et je ne suis pas venue ici pour faire du shopping, lui rappelais-je.

— Oh! C'est vrai désolé, mais il y a tellement de beaux vêtements ici. Répondit-elle pour sa défense. Une baignade alors ?

— Que pensez-vous d'un massage ? Proposa à son tour Rose.

— J'aime bien l'idée et toi Alice ? On pourrait garder la baignade pour cette après-midi, non ?

— Oui ça me fera du bien, j'ai mal au bas du dos un petit peu !

— Parfait.

— Yahoo ! Dit-elle en sautillant.

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir terminé de manger, nous allâmes faire une promenade dans les alentours afin de nous y retrouver. À 10 h, nous nous rendîmes à notre massage que nous avions réservé plus tôt. Cela me fit un bien fou de me faire détendre tous les muscles raidis par l'angoisse que j'avais eu due à mes examens. Je dus m'assoupir puisque tout ce dont je me rappelle fut que l'on me massait les mollets.

.

.

POV Edward

On était enfin arrivés à Punta Cana, c'était un véritable paradis avec ces paysages à couper le souffle avec la plage et la mer à perte de vue. J'entrais dans ma chambre et me dirigeais vers la commode pour y défaire mes valises.

Tout en rangeant mes vêtements, je réfléchissais à mon séjour que j'allais passer ici.

J'étais là pour deux semaines, Jasper et Emmett m'avaient un peu forcé la main au départ, mais je ne le regrettais absolument pas.

J'allais profiter de ces deux semaines, profiter du soleil, m'amuser avant de retourner au travail. La nuit allait bientôt tomber, le coucher de soleil était simplement magnifique, magique !

Après une dizaine de minutes, j'avais enfin fini de tout placer, je regardais dehors, le soleil n'y était plus. Le ciel était plus sombre, mais la lune éclairait la plage. Un couple passa main dans la main, leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable fin et encore chaud de la plage.

— Hum ! Ça fait envie quand même ! Soupirais-je.

Que c'était beau, romantique, cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas arrêté pour envisager de me trouver une compagne. Ce n'était pas les chances qui me manquaient, mais aucune d'elles ne m'intéressait vraiment.

Je décidais d'aller marcher sur la plage avant de me coucher, je pris ma clé et sortis. Je me dirigeais lentement vers la plage quand j'entendis trois voix féminines se parler. L'une d'elles attira immédiatement mon attention, quelque chose en elle m'intriguait, pourtant à la lumière de la lune je ne voyais pas les traits de son visage…

Je suivis les jeunes femmes quelques minutes avant de tourner les talons.

Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Je n'en savais rien ! Je retournais à ma chambre et me dirigeais vers la salle de bains. Je me déshabillais et fit couler l'eau dans le bain, après avoir vérifié la température j'entrais dans l'eau et me relaxais.

Après presque 30 minutes, je retirais l'eau et sortis, je m'épongeai et mit un boxer. Ensuite, j'allais sur le balcon pour y regarder la mer une dernière fois avant d'aller au lit, ce que je fis 5 minutes après !

Je ne pris pas la peine de défaire le lit et me coucha. Il faisait encore très chaud, la nuit était chargée d'humidité. Il m'avait fallu une bonne heure avant que le sommeil vienne enfin me rendre visite.

_Elle était, là, étendue sur la plage au clair de lune, elle était simplement magnifique, une vraie déesse. Ses yeux chocolat m'hypnotisaient, et ses lèvres étaient une tentation. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'y gouter ! Je voulais les toucher, les embrasser, les mordiller et les goûter._

_Sa poitrine ferme et ses pointes fièrement dressées ne demandaient qu'à être caressées, embrassées, mordillées. Plus bas sur son corps s'y trouvait son sexe, ce petit endroit si secret où se cachait son mont d'où régnait une odeur merveilleusement fruitée._

_L'envie d'y passer mes doigts, ma langue était quasi incontrôlable._

Je me réveillai en sueur et aussi dur qu'un roc ! Ce rêve semblait tellement réel que je pouvais presque sentir cette odeur fruitée. Je regardai l'heure, 3h30 du matin, il me faudrait une bonne douche froide pour être capable de me rendormir.

Donc, je me levais et me dirigeais vers ma douche, j'ouvris l'eau et pénétra sous le jet froid. Je serrais les dents sur le coup pour finir par m'habituer. Je sortis et me séchais pour ensuite retourner au lit.

Trois bons coups à ma porte me sortirent du sommeil, je tournai la tête vers le réveil pour y voir l'heure. Quoi, pas 8 h ? J'avais donné rendez-vous aux gars à 7h45 pour le petit déjeuner que l'hôtel offrait à la plage.

Je me levais, enfilais mon short et allais ouvrir la porte.

— Hey, mec ! Tu nous avais oubliés, je crois, dit Jasper souriant lorsque j'ouvris la porte.

— Heu... pas vraiment. J'ai eu une nuit mouvementée et avec la chaleur, j'ai eu de la difficulté à trouver le sommeil.

— Allez, nous n'avons pas réservé de table. Nous devons nous dépêcher pour qu'il nous en reste au moins une.

— Oui, oui, j'attrape mon t-shirt et j'arrive. Dis-je en me retournant.

— N'oublie pas de te coiffer aussi, dit-il en riant.

— T'aimes pas mes cheveux comme ça ? Lui demandais-je en riant aussi.

— Mec, je sais que tu n'y arriveras jamais, donc enfiles ton T-shirt et viens, dit-il en riant et regardant Emmett.

— On ne va pas à un défilé là ! Et moi, j'ai vraiment la dalle, je vous ferai remarquer ! Grogna Emmett. C'est définitif, il ne sera jamais du matin et sera toujours un estomac sur patte, celui-là !

— Bah, tient, t'as sorti grincheux, Jazz ? Bonjour quand même aimable créature ! Dis-je sarcastique à l'intention de mon frère.

— Oui, oui, c'est ça, on est tous morts de rire Sangoku, tu vois bien, non ? Dit-il bougon. Bon, on peut se dépêcher maintenant ?

Encore l'esprit embrouillé par le sommeil, je cherchais mon chandail. Où l'avais-je bien mis ? Je fis trois tours de la chambre ne le trouvant pas, j'allais en sortir un autre quand j'eus un flash !

J'allais dans la salle de bains, il était bien là, sur le lavabo, j'ai dû l'avoir laissé, là, après ma douche froide de cette nuit. Je me dépêchais de le mettre, pris le peigne et me donna 2 ou 3 coups de peigne juste pour montrer à Jasper que j'étais capable de le faire. Mais je fis ça absolument pour rien, car mes cheveux étaient indomptables ! Je sortis de la salle de bains et allais ensuite prendre mes clés et sortis.

Après avoir déjeuné, Emmett décida de faire le tour des bâtiments pour se retrouver facilement au lieu de tourner en rond. Après avoir fait le tour, nous décidions d'aller faire un tour à la plage.

— C'est parti ! La chasse est ouverte ! Attention ! Les yeux, Dieu Memet est arrivé ! S'exclama Emmett.

— Sea, Sex and Sun! Chantonna Jazz.

— Oh! Je vous en prie les gars, ne commencez pas, par pitié ! M'exaspérais-je.

— Sérieux Eddy, pour notre bien à tous, tu vas nous faire le plaisir d'arrêter de jouer aux vierges effarouchées s'te plait parce que là tu nous cours sur le haricot, mec ! Toujours mon frère et son tact légendaire !

— Écoute, j'ai eu mon temps à courir les filles, mais ça ne m'amuse plus là ! J'inspire à autre chose, vois-tu ?

— Ola ! Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Edward sérieux ? Edward voulant vraiment se poser ? Mon Dieu non ! Rendez-nous notre eddynou, celui qui avait la joie de vivre et remplit d'humour qui aimait profiter de la vie et des plaisirs de la chair ! S'exclama Jazz de manière théâtrale.

— Arrête tes conneries Jazz ! Je n'ai pas perdu ma joie de vivre, j'ai seulement beaucoup de travail et j'ai plus le temps pour toutes ces gamineries, voilà tout. Pour une fois, je voudrais vivre autre chose qu'un coup d'un soir et m'investir dans quelque chose de stable et durable avec une personne spéciale c'est tout ! M'enflammais-je.

— Mon Dieu ce n'est pas possible, qu'ais-je fais pour avoir un frère pareil ? Mais putain Eddy ! Tu es dans un endroit paradisiaque entouré de purs canons qui ne demandent que ça que tu les fasses danser à l'horizontale, merde ! Se plaignit-il. Alors, le temps des vacances garde de côté tes nouvelles résolutions et mets à profit tes dons de danseur à la fin ! S'énerva mon frère.

— Toujours dans la finesse à ce que je vois Memet, hein ? Dis-je moqueur. Vas-y mollo, on se calme, il faudrait pas que tu mordes et puis sois gentil, grandit un peu tu veux ! Rajoutais-je, revêche.

— Il a raison, mec ! On ne vit qu'une fois après tout ! Profites-en et vois où tout ça va te mener ! Renchéris Jazz.

— Bon, ça va, ça va ! J'ai compris, je vais y réfléchir ! Je perdais mon sang-froid.

— Bah, voilà qui est mieux ! Laisses parler la bête qui sommeille en toi, Luke Skywalker, et que la force soit avec toi ! Sourit Emmett.

— Mais oui bien sûr Dark Vador, et toi, Jazz, je suppose que tu dois être maître Yoda ? Et puis, si ça peut vous faire plaisir, je vais travailler sur mon côté obscur, ça vous va ? Leur répondis-je lasse.

— Bien sage décision ! Bon, bah, c'est réglé, alors, et je suis flatté pour l'appellation ! Conclut Jazz mettant un terme à la conversation.

Nous marchions lentement profitant du paysage de la mer, du soleil et de la plage. Il y avait plusieurs serviettes d'étendues sur le sable blanc où femmes, hommes et enfants y prenaient place pour bronzer ou simplement pour jouer dans le sable.

Nous continuons d'avancer quand mon regard fut attiré par trois femmes. Jasper avait remarqué la petite brune, elle me semblait être impatiente, car elle ne faisait que sautiller. Moi je regardais celle qui se tenait toujours quelque peu à part, l'autre brunette, elle était en bikini blanc, des fleurs jaunes.

La blonde se coucha sur sa serviette, la petite brune suivit et celle qui m'attira comme un aimant se mit avec difficulté un peu de crème solaire sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle s'étendit.

Je me dirigeai toujours vers elles, sur une impulsion je m'approchai d'elle. Lorsque je vis le tube de crème, je le pris et m'en versa dans les mains. Jasper et Emmett me regardèrent, surpris, ne comprenant pas ce que j'allais faire.

J'avançai doucement vers elle et me mit à genoux près de ses hanches et mit mes mains dans son dos. Elle sursauta, mais pour une raison inconnue elle ne me repoussa pas, mes mains glissèrent sur sa peau douce. Mes doigts pétrirent ses épaules, la base de son cou et ensuite son dos. De longues décharges me traversaient me mettant au supplice, j'aurais aimé embrasser cette veine qui palpitait. Mais je gardais le contrôle ou du moins essayais !

.

.

POV Bella

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'avoir des mains qui se mirent à bouger sur mon corps alors que je venais de me coucher sur ma serviette ! Plus personne, et là je parlais d'Alice et de Rose, ne parlait autour de moi. C'était le silence. Donc, je compris assez rapidement que ni l'une ni l'autre ne me mettait cette crème.

Ces mains habiles qui glissaient sur mon corps me procuraient des décharges électriques dans tout mon être. C'était bon, relaxant et enivrant. J'aimais ce que cette personne me procurait comme sensation. Lorsqu'il termina, j'osai le regarder. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre en le voyant. Le souffle me coupa. J'avais un Apollon devant les yeux. Je rougis comme une pivoine de savoir que c'était un homme d'une telle beauté qui m'avait mis cette crème.

Je voulus le remercier, mais ma bouche ne faisait que s'ouvrir et se refermer. J'étais sans voix devant ses magnifiques yeux verts, son sourire en coin, ses cheveux cuivrés en bataille et sa barbe naissante de 2-3 jours. Il était habillé avec un ensemble pour le surf, mais j'en déduisis que sous son habit il était bien musclé, j'avais le mec rêvé sous les yeux. Mais pourquoi, moi ? Cela devait être parce qu'il avait voulu être une âme charitable pour m'aider uniquement qui sait ?

— M… Merci, réussis-je à articuler avec difficulté.

— De rien, c'était un réel plaisir. Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

— Vous n'étiez pas obligé, mais merci beaucoup, dis-je en regardant le sable, gênée.

— Je ne me suis en aucune façon senti obligé au contraire...

Je ne sus quoi répondre à cela, je sentais mes joues devenir de plus en plus chaudes et cela n'était pas causé par le soleil. Au moment que je voulus ouvrir la bouche, j'entendis Rose s'énerver quelque peu.

— Jasper Hale, que fais-tu ici ? S'énerva mon amie.

— Et toi ? Moi je suis en vacances, dit-il tout simplement.

— Nous aussi, me surprenais-je à répondre.

— Vous, vous connaissez ? Demandais-je en regardant Rose et le dénommé Jasper.

— Oui, c'est mon (ma) frère (sœur), répondirent-ils au même moment.

— Alors, vous êtes frère et sœur si je comprends bien ?

— Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais un frère, Rose ? Lui dis-je.

— Eh Oui ! pour mon plus grand malheur, répondit Rose.

— Merci Rosalie, très aimable, comme toujours, lui dit Jasper en roulant des yeux, sans perdre son sang-froid.

— C'est ta sœur, ça, Jasper ? Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça avec tes dires. Lui dit l'homme qui m'a crémé, en lui donnant un coup sur le bras.

— Ben oui, c'est vrai ça, Jasper. Selon tes dires, je me l'imaginais plus grande, très baraquée, voir poilue et avec une voix grave genre King Kong quoi ! Bref assez effrayante pour nous avoir dit que tu en avais peur ? Parce que là, en fait, je vois tout le contraire d'un monstre, tu me suis ? Et avec un corps et une voix pareille, elle ne peut être que gentille, et à dire vrai, elle m'a l'air d'être tout le contraire de toi, en fait ! Ajouta un colosse en rigolant de son expression. Il se tourna vers Rose et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Rose souriait.

— Tu peux nous présenter tes amis, Jasper ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas, elle était comme qui dirait mielleuse.

— OK, euh... voici notre Casanova en chef, Edward Cullen et notre bourreau des cœurs, Emmett. Dit Jasper avec amusement. 2 frères.

— Et toi tu es venue avec ? Demanda-t-il en retour.

— Alice Swan, dit-elle en la désignant de la main et Isabella, 2 sœurs, ajouta-t-elle.

— Enchanté mes demoiselles, dit-il en ayant un œil et un sourire charmeur sur ma sœur.

— Isabella ? Très joli prénom. Enchanté. Dis Edward en me regardant dans les yeux. Se tournant vers ma sœur il ajouta, enchanté également de faire votre connaissance, Alice et Rosalie.

— Enchanté au même titre que mon petit Eddy ! Dis Emmett en nous donnant un baiser sur la main à chacune.

— Enchantée, dis-je à Edward, en rougissant.

Je regardais Emmett et Jasper et leur fis un signe de la tête pour les saluer.

Rose fit un clin d'œil à Emmett et salua Edward dans les règles.

Alice étant ce qu'elle était les embrassa chacun leur tour et les prit dans ses bras.

— Euh… mes demoiselles ! Bon, les mecs, ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais notre cour de surf est dans 5 minutes et c'est à l'autre bout de la plage. Il va falloir que l'on se dépêche un peu, dit Jasper à contrecœur de devoir partir.

— Ah, merde, c'est vrai ! Ça m'était totalement sorti de la tête. Dit Edward.

— Allez, on y va, sinon il faudra courir. Dommage Eddy, la drague, ça sera pour plus tard ! Dit Emmett en poussant Edward devant lui.

— Bon ben… Bye les filles, à une prochaine fois qui sait. Dit Edward en me faisant un clin d'œil par-dessus son épaule les joues légèrement colorées par les dires de son frère.

— Bye les déesses ! Ajouta Emmett en regardant Rose.

— Eh ! Eddy, pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ? T'as chopé un coup de soleil ou quoi ? Dit le colosse complètement hilare à l'intention de l'Apollon qui lui colla un bon coup de coude dans les côtes. Mais aieee! Ça fait mal andouille ! Siffla ledit Emmett.

Je les saluais de la main, mais tout spécialement Edward.

— Ah oui ! Ce soir, il a une soirée dansante, on va y être ! Cria Alice à l'intention des garçons.

Jasper fit un sourire ravi à Alice en entendant cela avant de partir en courant derrière les frères Cullen.

— Alice, Rose, j'en connais deux qui ont flashé sur vous, dis-je en riant après avoir vu les gars partir à la course.

— Quoi ? Non... c'est n'importe quoi, dit ma sœur en se tournant la tête de côté.

— Et je dirais même plus ! Pas seulement sur nous je crois, ajouta Alice.

— Eh oui, il y en a un qui a flashé aussi sur toi, hein Rose ?

— Il te dévorait littéralement des yeux, ce Casanova, dit Rose en riant.

— C'est vrai ! Enchérit Alice.

— Ah ! C'est dû n'importe quoi, les filles. Jamais aucun gars ne s'est intéressé à moi auparavant, donc arrêtez de divaguer, dis-je nerveusement avec un sourire crispé.

Je crois que j'essayais plus de me convaincre en disant cela que les filles.

— Arrêtes de dire des conneries ! Au contraire, plusieurs te remarquent, mais tu les ignores ! Me dit alors Alice.

— Mais que veux-tu que je fasse, hein ? Que je leur saute au cou à la première occasion, c'est ça ? Je commençais à m'agacer face à leur entêtement.

— Ben non ! Mais arrête de dire qu'aucun gars ne s'intéresse à toi ! Tu es belle, intelligente, c'est sûr qu'il te remarque, mais tu ne prends pas le temps de le voir, c'est tout ! Rajouta Rose blasée et exaspérée à mon intention.

— Tu n'es pas banale et Edward l'a surement remarqué, me dit Alice.

— Pour vraiment le savoir, vas à la petite fête de ce soir, il risque d'y être, me dit Rosalie.

— Rose a raison. Ajouta avec conviction mon lutin.

— Les filles, je ne suis pas comme vous à tirer des coups d'un soir, vous savez... réussis-je à dire avant de me faire couper par ma sœur, qui haussa le ton à mon égard.

— Qui t'a parlé de te tirer un coup ? demanda Alice.

— Euh... ben normalement, ça finit comme ça pour vous, voilà pourquoi c'est à ça que je pensais.

— Ben non, nous voulons que t'ailles t'amuser, danser en un mot : t'éclater. Si ça vient à donner ce que tu souhaites tant à éviter ben ça sera à toi de voir ! Me répondit Alice exaspérée.

— OK, je le ferai pour toi, dis-je à contrecœur, mais je souhaitais qu'elle ne se trompe pas et qu'il soit vraiment intéressé par moi. Tu vas vouloir m'aider, je suppose ?

— Oui, nous allons t'aider, hein Alice ? Dit mon amie.

— C'est sûr qu'on va t'aider, je m'occupe de la robe ! S'écria Alice en se tapant dans les mains.

— Merci les filles, répondis-je en me levant. Vous venez vous baigner ?

— Oh ! Oui, la dernière arrivée est une poule mouillée ! Cria mon lutin en s'élançant vers l'eau.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula entre baignade, bronzage et cocktails fournis par l'hôtel. Notre première journée à Punta Cana fut une réussite totale. Je ne regrettais aucunement ma décision de venir ici. La soirée commençait à 20h30, nous arrivâmes vers 20h45, pour laisser le temps à la fête de commencer. Alice m'avait choisi une robe rouge très moulante, qui épousait chaque partie de mon corps. Mon maquillage était charbonné aux yeux et mes cheveux étaient libres sur mes épaules.

Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà arrivées, mais après un regard rapide autour de nous, pas celles que nous attendions.

Je me dirigeais vers le bar avec mes amies et je commandais un daiquiri aux fraises. Je le bus en quelques gorgées et j'en commandais un deuxième puis j'en fis de même ainsi de suite. Je savais que je ne devais pas… mais la nervosité me prenait à l'idée de revoir ce bel Apollon aux yeux verts.

Après quelques verres, l'ivresse de l'alcool commençait à monter en moi. Alice et Rose m'emmenèrent danser sur la piste de danse, pour me donner une chance de ne pas me tourner au ridicule devant tous ces gens. Salsa, Merengue, Bachata et Chah-Chah nous faisaient danser au rythme de la musique. Je remerciais Alice intérieurement de m'avoir forcé à suivre des cours de danse latine. J'étais en mesure de toutes les danser. Je dansais tantôt seule, tantôt avec Rose ou Alice et à deux occasions j'avais dansé avec des hommes que je ne connaissais pas.

Une Bachata commença, et puisque Rose et Alice dansaient ensemble, je me mis à la danser seule. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, des mains se posèrent sur mon corps. Par-derrière.

.

.

POV Edward

Je me préparais afin de me rendre à cette fête, poussé par l'envie de revoir cette douce créature répondant au doux prénom d'Isabella.

Cette femme me poussait à agir différemment. J'en étais réduit à passer ma journée à penser à elle, à sa peau, à ses yeux.

Une fois habillé, je sortis, Jasper et Emmett surgirent d'un même mouvement.

— Racontes, jeune Jedi ? Aurait-on trouvé sa princesse Leia Organa par hasard ? Me demanda tout à coup mon frère, tout sourire.

— Em, lâches-moi la grappe et arrêtes de dire des conneries sinon tu vas finir par goûter à mon côté obscur, OK ? Lâchais-je, acerbe.

— Alors, prêt à sauter dans le grand bain, petit frère ? Je suis si émus pour toi Eddy ! Me balança mon abruti de frère en mimant un geste près de son œil donnant l'impression qu'il essuyait une larme.

— Commences pas Em ! Fous-lui la paix un peu ! Répondit Jazz avant moi, ce qui me soulagea. Alors comme ça mon cher Edwardounet est prêt à sauter ? Renchérit-il avec de gros sous-entendus, c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Ces deux-là étaient comme cul et chemise, ce n'est pas possible !

— Pffffffffffff, vous ne vous arrangez pas tous les deux. C'est même de pire en pire, mais étant habitué à mon abruti de frère, je dirais que venant de toi, c'est plus décevant Jazz ! Et putain ! Arrêtez avec vos surnoms débiles, pitié ! Dis-je à l'intention des deux énergumènes m'accompagnant !

— Bah, quoi ! On peut plus rire maintenant ? Je t'ai connue moins rabat-joie, Eddy ! Souris Jasper.

— Bon, Eddy, alors premièrement je ne suis pas un abruti, OK ! Je suis seulement une personne dotée d'une capacité à réfléchir plus longuement qu'un autre et…

— Pfff…, on aura tout entendu ! Moi personnellement j'aurais dit doté d'une capacité à réfléchir : « très » RESTREINTE, oui ! Me moquais-je de mon balourd de frère. Jazz, lui, était bidonné de notre échange.

— C'est ça oui, rigoles bien ! Attends, tu vas voir ! Je disais donc merci de ne plus me couper ! Et deuxièmement, c'est assez étonnant que tu n'ais pas sauté sur cette pauvre Isabelle à la plage, vu la façon dont tu l'as dessapé du regard ! Moi je te disais ça pour ton bien petit frère. Depuis le temps que t'as pas touché une femme, tu ne crois pas que c'est le moment de sortir popole pour danser LE CHA-CHA-CHA ? Dit-il avec un sourire niais et fier de ses conneries en plus !

— Déjà, c'est Isabella et non Isabelle lourdaud ! Et puis tu sais quoi ? Lui dis-je énervé.

— Non, mais je sens que t'es bouillant là et que tu vas me le dire. Insista Emmett lourdement.

— Et bien… Emmett… il faut vraiment que je te dise quelque chose d'important… vital pour moi en fait ! Lui dis-je, très calme. Il me regarda concentré ne s'attendant pas à ce qui allait suivre.

— Je t'écoute, vas-y, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire je suis ton grand frère et tu peux te confier à moi ! Dit-il, perdu.

— TA GUEULEEEEEEE ! Vociférais-je au visage d'un Emmett interloqué. Quant à Jazz, il était plié en trois, à même le sol, s'étouffant et convulsant de rire.

— Ouais, ouais, c'était vachement drôle Eddynou ! Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Bouda le gros nounours.

— Oh! C'est bon Memet, de mon cœur, boudes pas, t'es pas un monstre, tu sais ! Lui dis-je totalement hilare.

— Ouais, bah, toi décoinces un peu mec et veilles à desserrer ton string, car le pourpre n'est plus de saison et tu risques de t'afficher devant ISABELLAAAAAA! Rétorquait-il en faisant rouler le « a » dans sa bouche avec une voix _naisiarde__._

— Putain Emmett ! C'est trop nul mec ! Jazz et moi, nous nous étions exclamés en cœur totalement morts de rires face à la tête ronchon d'Emmett.

Nous étions descendus dans le hall de l'hôtel une fois calmés de nos émotions, même si Emmett boudait encore comme un gamin de 5 ans !

Étant l'heure de partir, tous les trois, on se dirigea vers la source d'où emmenait la musique. Car trois sublimes créatures nous y attendaient. Sur place il y avait déjà pas mal de monde, je me fis petit ainsi que mes amis pour pouvoir atteindre le bar.

Je ne pris qu'une bière, je n'étais pas un grand fan d'alcool. Je me retournais et balaya la foule du regard.

Lorsque mes yeux verrouillèrent leur cible, ma bouche devint sèche et mon cœur s'affola. Je la vis, dans cette robe rouge qui rendait son corps de déesse irrésistible.

Tout chez cette femme émettait des signaux, des appels à la tentation, mais elle semblait l'ignorer.

Elle dansait en rythme d'une Bachata, synchronisant sur le tempo de la chanson des mouvements très gracieux avec le buste et les épaules, son bassin, lui effectuait des ondulations divinement sensuelles et langoureuses, cette image offerte à mes yeux était une réelle invitation aux plaisirs charnels, tout chez cette sirène étaient faits de passion et de feu ardent.

Elle semblait vraiment dans son élément, ne se rendant même plus compte de la présence d'autrui autour d'elle. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Le spectacle de cette danse foutrement sexy dont elle offrait pour le plaisir de mes yeux et de par la manifestation de ces soudaines chaleurs qui s'emparaient de tout mon être me permettait de prendre pleinement conscience de sa présence.

Par tous les Dieux ! Qu'elle était belle et tellement désirable comme ça ! Sur la piste de danse, elle arrivait à éclipser toutes les autres, les rendant invisibles à mes yeux. Je ne voyais plus que cette sublime Déesse. Mon seul désir à l'instant aurait été de l'enlacer, embrasser, caresser et cajoler chaque parcelle de sa peau, chaque courbe de son corps d'enchanteresse.

Ne tenant plus, je me dirigeai vers elle, au même moment la musique changea*1*.

Isabella caressait sensuellement son corps partant d'en bas pour remonter vers le haut de sa tête. Elle avait maintenant les bras en l'air, à ce moment j'arrivais dans son dos et me colla un maximum à elle. Je me saisis de ses bras délicats les caressants avec douceur du bout des doigts et descendant lentement en suivant chaque courbe de son corps divin, à ce toucher une décharge me traversa.

Mes mains arrivaient au niveau de ses seins fermes, de mes mains je les traçais légèrement, elle frémit à mon toucher, je continuais ma progression pour atterrir sur ses hanches délicieuses. Je les saisies, bien fermement, et elle sursauta, mais ne me repoussait toujours pas comme si d'instinct son corps avait reconnu mes mains.

J'amorçais un déhanchement sensuel me collant davantage à son magnifique fessier et faisant glisser une de mes jambes entre les siennes, elle suivait sans broncher la cadence que je lui avais imposé.

Son bassin roulait de gauche à droite en rythme de la musique, elle appuyait un maximum ses fesses sur mon bas-ventre, cette délicieuse friction sur mon sexe réveilla machinalement ce dernier qui commençait à se manifester.

Isabella commença lentement, très lentement à se laisser glisser le long de mes jambes en roulant les fesses, ses deux mains qui effleuraient mon corps, laissaient un tracé brûlant à travers mon pantalon lors de leurs passages. Alors qu'elle entamait son ascension, elle prit appui sur mes cuisses, ses mains posées relativement près de ma virilité tendue à travers le tissu de sa prison.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de mes hanches je saisis délicatement sa nuque d'une main et empoignai sa hanche de l'autre, maintenant doucement sa nuque, je la fis se baisser en avant m'offrant une vue merveilleuse sur sa chute de reins sublime toujours en ondulant lentement nos hanches et causant cette délicieuse friction entre nos deux corps, je défaillis et fis courir mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale lui provoquant une série de chairs de poule dans tout son corps, mes mains d'elles-mêmes se saisirent fermement de ces fesses en coupe et les comprimèrent férocement contre mon érection plus qu'apparente.

Isabella toujours penchée en avant étouffa un rire, se redressa et se retourna me faisant face, une moue provocatrice adorable sur le visage.

— Tu es rapide, me dit-elle. Un sourire coquin sur le visage lorsqu'elle eut confirmation par le visuel que c'était bien moi avec qui elle dansait.

— Je n'ai pas pu résister au plaisir lancinant, il fallait que je le fasse. Lui dis-je en frôlant ses lèvres.

— Commences par me montrer ce que tu vaux sur une piste de danse, me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil, puis elle éloigna sa tête de la mienne.

— Avec joie princesse, tu l'auras voulue ! Lui dis-je en la faisant tournoyer.

J'ai dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas l'embrasser à pleine bouche lorsqu'elle avait été aussi proche de mon visage et que son souffle avait caressé mes lèvres.

De nouveau, collés, serrés, mais de face, mes mains allèrent rejoindre ses hanches. J'entrelaçais nos jambes et l'entrainais dans un jeu de jambes chassées croisées tantôt très langoureux, tantôt endiablé.

Une de ses jambes se plia et remonta doucement et sensuellement le long de mon corps, ma main traçât le trajet de cette dernière par une caresse.

Sa jambe ayant achevé sa trajectoire s'enroulant délicatement autour d'une des miennes dans un geste extrêmement gracieux.

Nos bassins se touchant de façon éhontée, nos deux corps ne formant plus qu'un sur le rythme de la musique se mouvaient, s'aimaient et s'épousaient parfaitement en une magnifique symbiose. Nos gestes étaient sensuels.

À présent, nos bustes formaient des vagues, tantôt je me penchais d'un même mouvement vers elle, tantôt c'était Isabella qui se penchait vers moi m'offrant une sublime vue sur sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'une de mes mains alla se placer d'elle-même avec douceur sur sa gorge la faisant se cambrer un maximum vers l'arrière et l'aider à effectuer une rotation de son buste. Ses cheveux qui flottaient au vent ramenèrent à moi l'odeur de son parfum floral enivrant et tous mes sens s'affolèrent.

Ma main tenant sa gorge se déplaçait à présent en direction de ces deux globes, les frôlant par-dessus le tissu, je pus m'apercevoir que ses tétons s'étaient imperceptiblement durcis à cette attaque et que j'avais le même effet sur elle, qu'elle avait sur moi.

En se redressant, nos yeux finirent par s'ancrer l'un dans l'autre, nos regards s'accrochaient pour ne plus se lâcher. Ils reflétaient tout le désir réciproque ressenti l'un pour l'autre.

Nous remettant à danser plus que collés, Isabella finit par se décoller et posa une de ses mains sur mon épaule. Féline, elle se mit à tourner autour de moi tout en roulant son bassin et ses fesses sensuellement pour enfin s'arrêter à nouveau, dos à moi, se collant à mon érection plus que possible. Je fis courir mes doigts avec douceur sur son cou puis le long de ses épaules pour finir par l'enlacer étroitement dans l'étau de mes bras callant mes mains sur son ventre, à mon geste, Isabella s'abandonna dans mes bras et calla sa tête sur l'une de mes épaules dégageant l'accès à la peau de son cou, continuant à se trémousser effrontément contre mon érection très à l'étroit dans mon pantalon, de petites perles d'eau recouvraient nos corps brûlants de chaleurs, je passais ma langue langoureusement le long de son cou humide jusqu'à la rencontre de son lobe récoltant sur mon passage le fruit de la chaleur que la passion de nos corps dégageait lors de cette danse, nos corps étaient en combustions.

Le corps d'Isabella déjà très brûlant s'enflamma davantage encore sous les caresses que lui offraient ma langue et mes doigts se baladant sur son corps en transe. Elle se retourna vivement et plongea avec intensité ses yeux dans les miens, j'y vis une passion dévorante et une montagne de désirs, l'intensité qui passait dans son regard me retourna les tripes. Cette femme à elle seule représentait le péché originel de la passion à l'état pur. L'appel de la chaire et de la luxure, puis soudain je fus ramené sur terre, car une lueur de crainte traversa ses prunelles incandescentes, non ! Non surtout pas, il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait peur. Elle n'avait pas à avoir peur ! Pour lui faire comprendre je l'approchais délicatement de moi puis déposa légèrement mes lèvres sur les siennes, elles étaient sucrés et douces, léchant du bout de ma langue le contour de ses lèvres savoureuses, je quémandais l'accès à sa bouche attendant qu'elle réponde favorablement à ma supplique, ce qui fût vite le cas ainsi nos langues se rencontrèrent ardemment et se lancèrent dans un ballet sensuel et passionnel, mais j'y fis passer beaucoup de douceur également. J'espérais vraiment l'avoir rassuré à travers ce baiser !

La musique*2* avait changé depuis peu sans que nous nous en rendions compte, ce fût une autre Bachata sensuelle et langoureuse quand je voulus rompre notre baiser et m'éloigner quelque peu de cette Déesse, elle résistât farouchement et m'attira encore plus férocement à elle.

Totalement en manque de souffle, on se décolla quelque peu pour pouvoir récupérer de l'air ! Je plongeais à nouveau dans ses yeux, la crainte avait disparu pour laisser place à de la… détermination ? Ayant perdu toute trace d'inhibition, Isabella redoubla d'assurance et se montrait très entreprenante alors qu'elle semblait oublier que nous n'étions pas seuls.

Avec un air de prédateur en chasse, elle se colla à moi, se trémoussa et se frotta de façon provocante et osée. Imprimant des gestes prononcés sur mon érection de plus en plus douloureuse contre ses fesses, mon sang bouillonna dans mes veines et d'une impulsion incontrôlée une de mes mains alla plonger dans le décolleté de sa robe et ma paume s'arrondit sur le galbe de sa poitrine, Isabella frissonna en poussant un gémissement qui alla directement se répercuter sur mon entre-jambes. Brusquement, elle me fit face, entrelaçant nos jambes, Isabella se frotta de façon très explicite sur ma jambe. Chacun de ses gémissements, chacun de ses frissons, chacun de ses regards allaient se répercuter au plus profond de moi, mon cœur s'affola, ma respiration se faisait difficile et heurtée et mon souffle rauque, mon mental ne répondait plus, j'étais perdu !

Isabella me poussa brusquement sur une chaise très près de la piste, elle entreprit un laps dance très chaud en se mettant à califourchon sur moi et m'embrassant à pleine bouche, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je perdis le contrôle, essayant tout de même de réprimer mes grognements face aux gémissements de plus en plus sonores de ma partenaire. Je tentais tant bien que mal de réfréner les ardeurs de cette tentatrice diabolique et camoufler dans la danse, les assauts de plus en plus explicites et répétés de cette magnifique sirène.

Comprenez bien ! Premièrement, la musique allait bientôt se terminer nos échanges ne ressemblant plus vraiment à une Bachata, les gens allaient finir par nous remarquer.

Et deuxièmement, si elle ne cessait pas vite, j'allais bientôt perdre complètement la tête et ne répondrais plus de rien. Je ne souhaitais pas me jeter sur elle pour lui faire sauvagement l'amour devant tout un public !

Donc, pour éviter d'en arriver à pareille extrême, je saisis ma princesse fermement par les hanches et la fis s'assoir sur mes genoux lui intimant de se tenir tranquille, mais récoltant tout de même un cri de révolte de sa part qui me fis sourire.

— J'aimerais te faire plaisir, ma belle, et continuer jusqu'à ce que tu atteignes le nirvana, mais la chanson va bientôt se terminer et même si la piste de danse est bondée, les gens vont finir par se rendre compte de ce qui se passe et à moins que tu ne souhaites leur offrir un film pornographique je te conseille de te calmer sinon on va se faire remarquer ! Dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

— J'aurais aimé voir leurs têtes, me dit-elle d'un ton enjôleur.

La musique prit fin et je pris Isabella par la main et la tira à ma suite avec empressement. Dehors, je la fis se tourner pour se trouver face à moi et plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes avec ferveur et fougue, de ma langue je forçais la barrière de ses dents pour goûter le nectar de sa langue.

Je m'éloignais lentement, nous fis courir vite, une chance ma chambre n'était pas loin. Nous arrivions en riant et essoufflés par notre fuite. Je la repris dans mes bras et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Bella se mit à caresser mon torse, mes abdos, descendit encore plus bas et caressa ma virilité. Elle me regarda dans les yeux en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Je m'imaginais déjà des tas d'images toutes aussi peu catholiques les unes que les autres.

Je fouillais fébrilement dans les poches de mon pantalon à la recherche de mes clés. Enfin, je les trouvais et les sorties pour déverrouiller la porte, mais je tremblais tellement que Bella sourit et me prit les clés des mains et ouvrit elle-même la porte.

Je la pris délicatement dans mes bras et franchis la porte que je refermais d'un coup de pied et nous dirigeais vers le lit. Une lueur d'incertitude passa dans son regard, je me mis à lécher et à mordiller son cou. Cette lueur disparue aussitôt remplacée par une lueur coquine. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle recule, je ne l'aurai pas encaissé.

Attendez… COQUINE ?

Au moment où j'allais prendre les choses en mains, ma Déesse en décida autrement, une fois de plus elle avait décidé de me mettre au supplice, alors que j'étais plus qu'enclin à céder aux plaisirs charnels avec cette divine créature.

Isabella chercha quelque chose dans son sac et en ressortit un bandeau. Elle se planta devant moi me regardant intensément.

Mais que fait-elle ? Si elle continue, je vais mourir de combustion spontanée là !

— À quoi tu joues, princesse ?

— La réponse se trouve simplement dans la question que tu viens de poser ! Dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier

Sur cette réponse elle se rapprocha pour me retrouver dans l'instant privé de la vue. Je grognais de mécontentement, mais j'étais plus excité que jamais !

Une musique*3* rompit le silence de ma chambre, je sentis Bella se placer à califourchon sur moi et commença une danse sensuelle à même mon corps, apparemment Isabella voulait reprendre ou l'on s'était arrêté.

Donc, elle continuait son laps dance qui me rendait furieusement fiévreux, mais lorsque je voulus passer mes mains sur son corps, elle me stoppa et m'en empêcha en me plaçant mes bras dans mon dos, bien décidée à me priver de tous mes sens afin de me rendre fou, fou de désir pour elle !

— Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je frustré cette fois.

— La frustration… chacun son tour mon beau ! Dit-elle sarcastique.

Je vois sa petite vengeance personnelle pour l'avoir stoppé dans son élan plus tôt dans la soirée !

Tout en se déhanchant sur moi elle fit courir ses lèvres partout dans mon cou, le long de ma mâchoire, à la commissure de mes lèvres, sur mes joues, mon nez, mon front et mes yeux par-dessus le bandeau, elle me retira rapidement ma chemise qu'elle balança à travers la chambre et affligea les mêmes tortures sur mon torse, mes clavicules, mes épaules et mes abdos. Dans son élan, elle s'attaqua à ma ceinture et mon pantalon qui rejoignirent bien vite la chemise faisant toujours rouler outrageusement son bassin, elle comprima plus fortement ses fesses sur ma virilité prête à exploser.

Isabella se leva, je ne savais pas où elle se trouvait, mais bientôt je la sentis de nouveau se mouvoir sur moi, me caressant, me mordillant, me léchant et me griffant parfois, elle était partout sur mon corps chaque torture était une découverte, une exclusivité inédite, m'emmenant dans divers endroits de mon corps, cette fille m'électrisait dans tous les sens du terme imaginable et je me demandais si ces courants électriques qui parcouraient mon corps chaque fois qu'elle me touchait, elle les ressentaient aussi ? De plus le fait d'être privé de mes sens décuplés aux centuples chaque sensation les rendant divines. Jamais personne ne m'avait donné pareils plaisirs. Jamais je n'avais vécu ça avec qui que ce soit, c'était mon paradis sur terre.

Soudain, je pus à nouveau jouir de mes sens, Isabella avait retiré le bandeau de mes yeux. Je restais interdit, figé. Devant moi se jouait la vision la plus érotique de ma vie. Ma Déesse était devant moi, dansant gracieusement et sensuellement roulant lentement son bassin, tournant lentement sur elle-même ses cheveux voletant autour de son beau visage, elle montait et descendait au rythme de la musique tout en s'effleurant doucement sous mes yeux scrutateurs et appréciateurs, elle se caressait et gémissait. Dans un ultime moment d'extase, elle bascula sa tête en arrière en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Ce dernier geste fut le coup d'envoi pour moi. Ne tenant plus, je me hâtais de rejoindre ma douce et la saisis par les hanches la ramenant plus près de moi. Nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres, je passais le bout de ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure quémandant l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle m'accorda de suite pour suivre une lutte sans merci de nos langues. D'un mouvement habile et rapide, je saisis ses fesses en coupe. Elle enroula ses longues jambes autour de mes hanches et je la portais au lit, l'allongeais et me mis sur elle sans peser.

De ma langue j'agaçais son lobe d'oreille et le mordilla. Lentement, je descendis dans son cou en le suçotant, le mordillant et le léchant. Je continuais mon exploration jusqu'à sa poitrine où je fis glisser délicatement les bretelles de son carcan le long de ses bras menus et le jetais à travers la chambre. Ensuite, je soufflais doucement sur son sein aussitôt la pointe se dressa. J'y passais ma langue, le pris entre mes dents et le suçota. Un râle de plaisir intense sortit de sa bouche ce qui mit mon sang en ébullition.

Je torturais ses seins jusqu'à ce qu'elle se torde de plaisir. Je décidais de descendre encore un peu plus bas, je passais ma langue autour de son nombril et y entra ma langue, son souffle se fit plus rapide, heurté.

D'un coup sans que je comprenne quoi que ce soit je me retrouvais sur le dos elle sur moi, elle me regarda avec un regard avide, impatient. De sa langue, elle traça un sillon de feu de mon cou à mes pectoraux, de mes pectoraux à mon nombril. Elle parcourait le même chemin que j'avais emprunté avec elle quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je pensais qu'elle ferait comme moi, qu'elle s'arrêterait là, mais non cette diablesse descendit encore plus bas ! Après avoir quasiment arraché mon boxer, elle empoigna mon sexe tendu à l'extrême pour elle et passa sa langue sur le bout de ma verge léchant ainsi, la petite goutte salée qui perlait dessus.

Mon bassin se leva de lui-même à chaque petit coup de langue. Quand enfin elle prit mon gland dans sa bouche, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, je croyais mourir tellement, c'était bon ! Elle se mit à faire des va-et-vient tout en faisant une succion avant de le sortir de sa bouche pour le reprendre dans toute sa longueur, mon sexe allant buter au fond de sa gorge. Hummmmm Dieu que c'était bon ! Je grognais en réponse de mon suprême supplice.

Après quelques minutes de cette agréable torture, elle remonta à mes lèvres et se redressa légèrement. Elle s'empala lentement sur mon sexe, soulevant son bassin à nouveau, elle réitéra son geste plus durement le prenant ainsi plus profondément en elle. Elle se stoppa, se laissant le temps de s'habituer à moi puis elle se remit à bouger plus rapidement roulant délicieusement ses hanches. N'y tenant plus, je la fis basculer pour échanger nos places.

J'avais pris au dessus, voulant la conduire au plaisir, voir son visage au moment où elle atteindra l'extase, le nirvana. Lentement, je commençais un va-et-vient doux et profond, mais bien vite ce ne fut pas assez ni pour elle ni pour moi. Mes coups de reins se firent plus rapides et plus forts, ses ongles entamèrent ma peau. Je sentais ses parois se resserrer peu à peu autour de moi, j'étais au point de non-retour et je descendis ma main à notre point de liaison et jouais avec son petit paquet de nerfs.

— C'est ça ma belle… (_Coup de rein_)… laisses-toi aller... (_Coup de rein_)… viens avec moi… (_Coup de rein_)… jouis… (_Coup de rein)…_ pour… (_Coup de rein)…_ moi.

— Ouiii… continueee, gémissait-elle le souffle court.

Mes coups de butoir se firent de plus en plus rapides et forts. Je vis son visage se déformer sous la puissance de l'orgasme qui allait la frapper, ses yeux se fermèrent, elle était magnifique. Isabella laissa échapper un long gémissement de sa bouche et cria mon nom lorsque ses parois vinrent se contracter violemment sur ma verge m'emprisonnant à l'intérieur d'elle ce qui me permit d'atteindre également la délivrance en criant son nom à mon tour. Nous avions atteint le nirvana quasiment en même temps.

Je m'écroulais sur ma déesse en sueur et totalement hors d'haleine tous les deux. Lorsque nous avions enfin récupéré une respiration normale, je me retirais d'elle et un sentiment de vide immense me submergea comme s'il me manquait quelque chose.

— Wow… c'était tellement… tellement ! Que je ne trouve pas de mot suffisamment fort pour le décrire ! Me dit-elle.

— Que penses-tu de divin… exquis… indescriptible… merveilleux… fusionnel ? EUH non, je crois que tu as raison, il n'y pas de mot pour décrire ce moment transposant ! Lui dis-je en lui lançant un sourire en coin qu'elle semblait affectionner.

— Humm ! Ronronna-t-elle.

Je me couchais sur le dos et attira Isabella dans mes bras dans une solide et douce étreinte. Elle vînt s'y blottir et calla sa tête sur mon torse en fermant ses yeux. Avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, je déposai un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres puis un autre dans ses cheveux, elle gémit faiblement avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

— Dors bien mon bel ange ! Lui murmurais-je au creux de l'oreille.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous sommes restés enlacés tous les deux, car heureux et comblé comme jamais je n'avais été de ma vie. Je m'endormis sur le rythme de sa respiration.

* * *

_Voilà les filles un autre chapitre._

_Souhaitons que vous ayez apprécié._

_Les musiques ainsi que la robe et chaussures de Bella, vous pourrez les retrouver sur notre profil pour les écouter et les voir._

_Le petit lien à côté de la bulle est faite pour laisser une review. SVP Laissez nous votre avis._

_Jess et Lililoo_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Salut les filles!**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre que nous vous avions promis**

**Nous espérons sincèrement que vous appréciez. :)**

**Merci à celles qui ont laissé des reviews !**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 4

PDV Bella

En me réveillant, un bras fort entourait ma taille. Je regardais ses longs doigts fins, qui étaient déposés sur mon ventre. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais fait cela. Je m'étais toujours jurée de ne pas le faire, surtout pas le premier soir. Comment avais-je pu me laisser aller à ce point ? Ce n'était pas moi, ça ! Ce n'était pas dans ma nature et dans mes habitudes. Comment avais-je bien pu en arriver là ? Oh non, mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a prise d'agir de la sorte ? Je ne me comprends plus… Ce n'était pas ce côté de ma personnalité que je souhaitais dévoiler aux yeux des autres. Je m'étais promis de ne jamais devenir ce genre de femme, de ne jamais plus m'abandonner aux plaisirs charnels seulement sur un coup de tête ou par pur laisser-aller suite aux conséquences désastreuses qu'avaient causé nos actes avec Jacob, j'en avais trop souffert et j'en souffrais encore d'ailleurs.

Je tournais la tête dans la direction de mon amant, seul un drap passait sur ses hanches et son sexe qui même endormi, avait une taille impressionnante. Ce bout de tissu couvrait à peine le corps de cet homme non, que dis-je ? Cet Apollon devrais-je plutôt dire. Ah non, mais Bella reviens sur terre oui ! C'est n'importe quoi, ce que tu dis là ! Il dormait tel un ange. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. J'enlevais lentement son bras de ma taille. Il se mit à grogner et se tourna vers moi. J'attendis un instant avant de me lever je ne voulais pas le réveiller. Il s'apercevrait bien assez tôt de mon départ. Lorsque sa respiration se fit à nouveau régulière j'en profitais pour me lever doucement et sur la pointe des pieds, je me dirigeais vers mes vêtements. J'enfilais mes sous-vêtements, ma robe et mes souliers à talons. Au moment de franchir le seuil de la porte de sa chambre, je jetais un dernier regard en direction de ce fabuleux amant au corps sublime, c'est sûr qu'il allait me hanter longtemps et c'est là que j'eus des remords de le laisser seul, sans même un mot ou une quelconque explication sur mon départ et mes agissements. J'avais l'impression de m'enfuir comme une voleuse ! Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je ne pouvais pas agir autrement. Je ne voulais plus souffrir. Je ne devais plus le revoir et risquer de me retrouver à nouveau dans cette situation. Allais-je réussir à m'y tenir ? Telle était la question.

J'ouvris la porte. Il se retourna et passa sa main sur le matelas à l'endroit où j'étais couchée quelques minutes plus tôt, comme s'il avait ressenti mon départ. Avant qu'il ne se rende totalement compte de mon absence à ses côtés, je sortis en vitesse grand « V » de sa chambre et me hâtais de regagner la mienne, à l'étage supérieur. Les couloirs étaient silencieux. Au moindre bruit de ma part, n'importe qui aurait pu m'entendre et savoir que j'étais là à vagabonder dans les couloirs de cet hôtel.

Le long du couloir, toutes les portes étaient accotées les unes aux autres. L'endroit me semblait plein durant la période estivale. Plusieurs affiches « Ne pas déranger » étaient accrochées aux poignées de portes. Je continuais mon chemin pendant quelques mètres et vis qu'aucune affiche ne fût accrochée sur une des poignées, je levais le regard, c'était ma chambre. Au moment où j'insérais la clé dans la fente, j'entendis des pas provenir de derrière moi. Je me retournais et y vis une Alice, tout échevelée. Que faisait-elle debout à cette heure ?

— Seigneur Alice ! Tu reviens d'où comme ça ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix modérée pour ne pas alerter tous nos voisins.

— Heu... hésitante, elle avait viré au rouge pivoine. J'ai été me promener sur la plage, je me suis emmêlée les pieds et au moment où j'allais m'étaler de tout mon long on m'a rattrapé. Jasper se promenait aussi et m'a sauvé en évitant ma chute. Me débita Alice mal à l'aise d'une seule traite.

— Jasper, hein ? Tu n'as pas fait juste que parler à voir ta tête ! Lui dis-je, lui indiquant ses cheveux, et je souriais d'un air coquin en pensant à ce que ma sœur avait dû faire.

— Heu... ben… en fait c'est qu'il me croyait inconsciente et du coup il m'a fait du bouche-à-bouche. Me dit-elle en ne riant pas trop fort pour les voisins.

— Je ne savais pas que sans se cogner on pouvait se retrouver inconsciente ? Puisqu'il t'a bien rattrapé dans ce que tu m'as dit si je ne m'abuse, n'est-ce pas ? Et toi, je suppose, te connaissant, que tu ne t'es pas fait prier et tu t'es laissé sauver d'un quelconque danger ? Dis-je en riant franchement en oubliant les voisins dormant autour de nous.

— OK, OK, c'est bon, j'avoue, grillée ! me dit-elle les mains en l'air. Mais il était trop sexy pour ne pas en profiter et je dois reconnaitre que j'ai adoré sa façon de faire du bouche-à-bouche ! Dit-elle en me lançant un clin d'œil et totalement hilare. Et, toi, tu viens d'où à cette heure-là ? Avec ta robe de soirée sur le dos ?

— Euh... dis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure mal à l'aise à mon tour.

J'étais certaine que le pli entre mes yeux dût être apparu, car lorsque j'étais soucieuse ou nerveuse c'était un automatisme, il me trahissait toujours, m'empêchant ainsi de pouvoir mentir à ma guise à ma sœur bien-aimée.

— Hein, hein, toi, tu me caches quelque chose ! Tu as passé la nuit avec ce bel Apollon ? Demanda-t-elle avec sa curiosité habituelle.

Je baissai la tête rouge de honte pour toute réponse.

— Tu... tu veux entrer ? Demandais-je en pointant la porte de ma chambre, avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit et réveille tout l'étage.

— Oui, allez viens, on doit discuter, me dit-elle en me prenant par les épaules.

Je déverrouillais la porte puis entrais avec Alice dans ma suite. J'allais m'assoir sur mon lit, les jambes repliées sous moi-même. Alice vint s'assoir à mes côtés, impatiente d'entendre ce que j'avais à dire.

— Alors, que veux-tu savoir, Alice ? Lui demandais-je vaincue, puis je soufflais. Je me doutais bien que j'allais devoir répondre à un questionnaire venant de la part de ma sœur. Je m'attendais au pire avec elle.

— Je veux savoir ce que tu acceptes de me dire de toi-même. Je ne veux pas à avoir à te tirer les vers du nez, je suis ta sœur, je suis là pour t'écouter. Je vois que tu ne te sens pas bien, je le ressens, parles-moi...

— Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'est arrivé, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est produit. Ce n'était qu'une danse... finis-je par dire en murmurant la fin de ma phrase.

— Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'a poussé à agir ainsi ? S'avança Alice, sûrement pour ne pas me brusquer.

— Cela doit être à cause de l'alcool que j'ai consommé, je ne vois pas d'autres explications, lâchais-je, perdue et dépassée par les évènements qui venaient de se produire.

— Tu es sûre ? Il n'y aurait pas une autre raison à cause de laquelle tu te voilerais la face et que tu refuses de voir ?

— Vas-y, poses-moi les questions franchement Alice, va droit au but ! Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot ! Car avec le peu de sommeil que j'ai eu je n'ai pas vraiment envie de jouer. Je sais qu'un tas de questions te brûlent les lèvres.

— Oui, c'est vrai que ça me brule les lèvres, mais je ne veux pas connaitre les détails de ce qui s'est passé au lit ! Moi, ce que je veux, c'est que tu me parles de toi, de ce que tu ressens, de tes émotions de la soirée à maintenant. Je veux que tu puisses à ton tour te confier à moi, car il me semble t'avoir fait une promesse quand tu es venue me chercher après ma rupture avec Mike et elle est toujours d'actualité tu sais ? Je ne suis pas stupide pour voir que ma sœur n'a pas envie de raconter sa baise et qu'elle a envie de se cacher dans un de trou de souris !

— Oui, je me souviens de ta promesse ! Cette nuit, c'était magique, sensuel, électrisant, mais je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller à ce point. On... on l'a fait. Je ne me suis jamais sentie comme cette nuit-là. Vivante. Je me sentais belle, attirante et désirable. Mais ce n'est pas moi, d'agir à la hâte comme ça, sans réfléchir et de coucher avec un homme que je ne connais pas. Je ne connais que son nom sinon je ne sais strictement rien de lui... Et si ce n'était que cela qu'il voulait, un coup d'un soir ? Et s'il voulait plus ? Nous devons rester à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre pour ne pas que ça se reproduise ! Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus là tout de suite..., c'est que nous ne nous sommes pas protégés cette nuit... murmurais-je, honteuse.

— Tu ne prends plus la pilule ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Si, je la prends pour régulariser mon cycle. Tu le sais, ça. Mais j'ai tellement entendu de gens : dire qu'ils avaient attrapé des maladies en voyageant, car ils ne s'étaient pas protégés.

— Pourquoi te torturer autant à ce sujet ? Il n'est pas d'ici et c'est l'ami du frère de Rose alors s'il avait eu quoi que ce soit, Jasper n'aurait pas laissé les choses, allez aussi loin.

— Oui, tu as sûrement raison. Mais il ne faudrait pas que ça se reproduise, tu comprends ? Je n'étais pas venue ici pour cela. J'ai peur de me faire du mal et de souffrir encore une fois.

— Pourquoi voir tout en noir ? Profites au lieu de fuir sans cesse l'amour et le plaisir Bella ! Tu n'as pas pensé que cela pourrait te faire du bien et non te nuire ou te faire souffrir ? Tu prends ce qu'il te donne et tu fais la même chose en laissant les choses se faire d'elle-même, car si elles doivent se faire elles se feront...

— Je sais que tu vis constamment avec tes peurs, mais il faut apprendre à vivre avec et les gérer de temps en temps. Arrêtes de les laisser guider tes actes ! Tu es en vacances, sur une ile paradisiaque, pourquoi ne pas simplement faire sortir celle qui sommeille en toi, la vraie Bella qui ne demande que ça comme hier soir? Ajouta-t-elle.

— Je le sais bien Alice, mais... normalement, pour moi du moins, coucher avec un homme c'est une sorte d'engagement, c'est sérieux et c'est lorsqu'il y a des sentiments. Ça ne doit pas être qu'une simple question d'attraction, d'attirance ou de désir, car ça ne mène qu'à de la baise sans espoir d'un lendemain et je ne veux pas d'histoire d'une nuit tu comprends et je ne sais même pas si je suis prête à m'engager davantage en fait je suis totalement perdue et j'ai peur !

— Tu sais l'attraction, l'attirance et le désir sont des sentiments aussi, qui à la suite d'une baise comme tu dis... peuvent devenir plus intenses. Edward et toi aviez surement dû ressentir certaines choses pour que ça puisse être magique, ce n'était certainement pas que de la baise si votre rapport était si intense. La vie réserve des surprises, il faut savoir ce laisser-aller, mais si tu n'essaies pas à cause de tes peurs tu peux passer à côté de quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

— Hum... répondis-je tout simplement en regardant par la fenêtre. Repensant à Edward seul dans son lit.

— Je vois et je sens que tu le désires et que tout ton être semble être attiré vers lui, une partie de toi lutte encore contre ce fait, mais tu en as besoin pourquoi t'en priver ? Tu dis te sentir réellement vivante dans ses bras, d'être belle, désirable, pourquoi nier et tout balayer de la main par crainte de souffrir ? Dis-moi ce qui t'a rendu aussi méfiante et craintive et pourquoi tu as mal comme ça?

— Ca m'est encore douloureux d'en parler, tu sais.

Ma sœur se leva, vint se placer derrière moi sur le lit et me prit par les épaules. J'étais dos à elle, elle me fit accoter ma tête au creux de son cou, comme maman faisait avec nous étant jeune pour nous consoler.

— Je sais, mais si tu veux passer un cap dans ta vie et avancer de l'avant il faudra bien un jour faire face à ton passé aussi douloureux soit-il ! M'expliqua ma sœur avec sérieux et compassion.

C'est ma sœur après tout ! Qui de mieux qu'elle pourrait me comprendre et en plus elle-même vivait cela actuellement.

— Comment t'expliquer... depuis que je suis arrivée à Seattle je n'ai pas rencontré beaucoup de monde. Un jour, j'ai rencontré Jacob, dans la petite librairie où je travaillais, tu te souviens de cet endroit ?

Elle me fit un signe de tête dans l'affirmative se rappelant parfaitement.

— Il était venu chercher un livre pour ses études. Nous avons parlé et nous sommes devenus amis. Il m'a fait découvrir bien des choses... les sorties, les beuveries, comment s'amuser et profiter entièrement de la vie. Il a tentait de me présenter des potes, mais je n'étais pas intéressée par eux. Nous étions souvent ensemble. Avec sa beauté, il était constamment demandé par le sexe opposé. Sachant qu'il avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine, j'ai réussi à le convaincre de me déflorer. Au début il était contre, mais avec toutes mes caresses et ma détermination il a fini par céder.

Je pris une profonde respiration... le pire s'en venait.

— Nous avons tellement aimé ça que nous avons réitéré l'expérience à plusieurs reprises. Nous nous faisions du bien l'un et l'autre même si l'amour n'était pas présent dans nos ébats seul l'amitié demeurait. Lui, s'étant toujours protégé avec ces partenaires et moi prenant la pilule et étant vierge, les risques de maladie étaient quasi nuls. Mais... un jour, je me suis retrouvée à ta place dans cette salle d'examen, il y a un an.

— Tu veux dire que tu es tombée enceinte ? Me demanda ma sœur avec une lueur dans l'œil de mi-compréhension, mi-désolation.

— Oui... soufflais-je douloureusement.

— Il ne mettait pas de protection avec toi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

— Non, je prenais la pilule. Dis-je simplement.

— Mais la pilule n'est pas sûre à 100% malheureusement ... c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Mike prenait le condom, malgré tout. Donc à ce que je peux constater toi tu as pris la décision inverse. Ça ne dû pas avoir été facile au contraire... l'acceptation et l'expérience d'un I.V.G, je comprends mieux d'où provient la source de ta souffrance ! Murmura ma sœur la voix brisée à la fin de sa phrase.

J'émis un profond soupir, toujours accotée contre l'épaule de ma sœur.

— Comment être sûre quand on n'a que 17½ ans, presque 18 qu'on prend la bonne décision ? Jacob aurait bien aimé que je le garde. Moi, non. J'étais et je suis encore trop jeune pour vivre cette expérience. J'ai mes études et je n'ai pas fini de découvrir et profiter des possibilités que m'offre ma jeunesse avant de fonder une famille. Et puis... Jacob a beau être super gentil, charmant, intelligent, il est comme un frère pour moi, je ne l'aime pas enfin pas d'amour. Surtout que Jake a pour ambition d'être avocat, je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça et lui faire arrêter ses études pour cet enfant à venir même si c'est lui qui l'avait voulu. Pour l'élever, ça prend de l'argent, on n'aurait pas pu y arriver.

Je sentis Alice faire un signe de tête sans piper mot alors je tournais légèrement mon visage pour voir le sien, ma sœur avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait touchée par mon histoire.

— Je sais pertinemment que Jake a développé de l'amour à mon égard, que je lui fais du mal à chaque fois que je dis que c'est mon meilleur ami et qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous vis-à-vis des autres quand on vient à parler sur notre amitié a Jake et moi. Mais tu comprends, je ne peux pas lui dire ce qu'il voudrait entendre... et je me sens coupable de le faire souffrir comme ça. Donc pour moi souffrir ou faire souffrir, je ne veux plus et je n'en ai pas envie.

— Je comprends d'où proviennent tes peurs et tes craintes sœurette je le conçois, c'est légitime mais si tu ne passes pas au-dessus, que tu ne reprends pas confiance en toi, dis-moi quand sera-tu heureuse ? Car je le vois chaque jour depuis que je suis chez toi, que tu ne l'es pas.

— Tu t'empêches de vivre avec toutes ces barrières que tu t'ais mise autour de toi et tu es comme un fauve en cage qui attend désespérément la personne qui voudra avoir la bonté d'âme pour le libérer et lui faire goûter les joies de la vie ! Ce que tu as fait cette nuit n'est pas une erreur, l'erreur c'est la vitesse à laquelle tu t'es abandonné tu aurais dû simplement procéder par étape et c'est pour ça que toutes tes peurs se sont réveillées, mais si tu décides de te prendre en main et d'y aller à ton rythme en imposant des limites si tu expliques à Edward que par rapport à ton passé cela est nécessaire, il sera à quoi s'en tenir et toi aussi donc pas de complication...

— Des limites que veux-tu dire ? Demandais-je intéressée.

— Ce que tu es prête à faire ou non, et ce que tu veux ou ne veux pas ! Procèdes par étape et laisses faire les choses ! Si tu ne veux pas d'une relation d'un soir avec lui très bien alors arranges-toi pour qu'il y ait un autre soir... si tu ne veux pas d'une relation a long terme, ok tant pis profites du temps qu'il y a sans penser au lendemain. Si tu veux dicter les règles de cette histoire vas-y... tu fais selon ce que toi tu veux et selon tes besoins et s'il veut vraiment vivre quelque chose avec toi il acceptera... si tu veux qu'il te soit fidèle le temps de votre histoire exiges-le...

— Mais je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux réellement, je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir et puis y a tellement de choses et de questions qui rentrent en jeu pour me décider, Alice... mon corps s'enflamme lorsqu'il est près de moi, il le désire ardemment. Je n'ai plus ma tête et mes sens s'affolent dès que nous sommes dans la même pièce. Toi qui me connais plus que quiconque et en qui j'ai totalement confiance tu veux bien m'aider? Osais-je lui demander ?

— Mais bien sûr ! Il te suffit seulement de te laisser un peu aller, mais pas au dessus de tes limites et par étapes. Je vais être là pour te guider, me dit-elle en me regardant puis me fis un clin d'œil. Commences par bien réfléchir à ce que tu souhaites vraiment, penses à ce que tu as ressenti avec lui. Es-tu prête à laisser passer ça ?

— Attends, STOP ! Trop de choses, trop de questions, trop d'émotions... m'exclamais-je perdue dans ce sac de nœuds.

— De questions ? Dis-moi quel genre de questions te vienne ? Me poussa Alice.

— Je ne sais pas trop en fait, je ne sais plus. Cela fait beaucoup à penser... je trouve. Lorsque je suis à ses côtés, il me semble si facile de m'abandonner, de devenir celle que je suis, sans limites, au-delà de moi-même et c'est cela qui me fait peur ! Je ne regrette pas cette nuit mais le fait d'avoir été trop vite et il va peut-être penser que je suis une fille facile... murmurais-je. Mais... mais il m'est impossible de regretter tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous c'était tellement fort et intense. Ajoutais-je en regardant le soleil se lever par la fenêtre de ma chambre.

Certains événements me revinrent en tête et un sourire pointa sur mes lèvres.

— Déjà le fait de ne pas tout regretter c'est déjà un bon départ. Réfléchis aujourd'hui, essaies de ne pas le croiser et tu y verras sûrement plus clair. Va dormir ça aussi ça t'aidera à mieux réfléchir, me dit-elle en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte. Je serai là tout à l'heure si t'as besoin. Je vais me reposer et tu devrais faire de même, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil et avec un sourire réconfortant.

— Merci pour tout Alice ! Contente que tu sois venue avec nous, lui dis-je avec un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Pendant que j'y pense... Rose, va se demander où nous sommes passées ?

— On aura qu'à juste dire qu'on était ensemble et qu'on est parties se promener, me répondit-elle en riant. Elle n'a pas besoin de tout savoir tout de suite ! Dit-elle.

— Non... effectivement, tu as raison, à ce que je peux voir elle n'a pas eu Emmet hier soir ? Dis-je avec un faux air désolé.

— Vrai, mais ça ne serait tarder, me dit-elle avec un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil.

— Oh ! Dis-je en éclatant de rire. Tu reviens me voir à ton réveil ? Je vais avoir besoin de ma sœur pour m'attacher, je crois.

— Oui je serai là promis, me répondit-elle en s'esclaffant.

— Merci Lice, je t'aime, dis-je me le levant du lit et m'approchais d'elle pour lui faire un câlin. Et toi, promets-moi de garder au chaud mon neveu ou ma nièce. Pas trop de folies et de bêtises, tu as déjà failli le perdre.

Je l'embrassais sur le front et nous dirigeais vers la porte pour qu'elle aille dormir à son tour.

— Moi aussi je t'aime Bell's, me dit-elle en me rendant mon câlin. Je te promets de faire attention ! D'ailleurs, tu pourras assister à l'accouchement si tu le désires et je risque d'avoir besoin de toi. Me dit-elle stressée, mais souriante.

— Oh ! Oui, Merci Lice ! Lui dis-je heureuse et fière d'entendre cela. En attendant, la maman doit aller se coucher, dis-je en ouvrant la porte pour la laisser sortir.

— Ça sera un énorme soulagement de t'avoir à mes côtés ce jour-là et je suis heureuse que tu acceptes.

Je lui fis un sourire radieux, puis elle quitta la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle. Je pris soin de la verrouiller cette fois-ci. Je me dirigeais vers mon lit en me déshabillant tout en faisant tomber mon linge par terre sur le chemin menant à mon lit, ne me restait plus que mon shorty de dentelle rouge.

Je m'engouffrais dans les draps de coton égyptien, déposais ma tête sur l'oreiller tout en pensant à ce « Casanova » comme Jasper l'avait si bien nommé. Ce fut avec des sentiments contradictoires de joie et de peur que je m'endormis alors que le soleil pointait déjà au-dessus de la mer.

Mon réveil fut brutal. On aurait juré que je venais tout juste de fermer les yeux, alors que j'entendais tambouriner à ma porte ainsi que mon téléphone portable sonner. La chanson Tik Tok de Keisha résonnait dans toute la chambre. Merci les filles, pensais-je sarcastique et irritée.

Je trouvais rapidement un t-shirt simple et un short que j'enfilais rapidement avant d'ouvrir la porte. Ne m'étant pas démaquillée, ni coiffée je ne devais pas être très jolie à voir. Ne prenant pas le temps de me regarder dans la glace, j'allais ouvrir, je souhaitais sincèrement que cela soit ma sœur et/ou Rosalie.

— Enfin, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, me dit Alice.

— Merde, mais c'est quoi ce réveil ? Je ne t'ai pas jamais demandé de me réveiller de la sorte ! M'énervais-je après Alice.

— Désolée, Jazz te cherchait et je pensais que tu préférerais être réveillée par mes soins plutôt qu'être prise à la dépourvu au réveil par lui. Me dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Lorsque je me rendis compte effectivement que ma sœur n'était pas seule, mais bien avec le frère de Rosalie, je perdis mon sourire. Je venais de me faire prendre à râler après ma sœur et laide au point de faire peur au réveil. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers la glace de la chambre et passais mon index sous mes yeux pour faire disparaître le mascara qui avait coulé durant mon sommeil. Puis j'essayais d'aplanir mes cheveux alors qu'Alice et Jasper entraient dans la pièce.

— Hey, as-tu vu Edward ? Il te cherchait ce matin. Quand j'ai voulu lui parler il m'a carrément envoyé chier, tu sais, pourquoi ? Me demanda Jasper anxieux.

— Euh... la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il dormait, et le soleil se levait, dis-je rouge de honte.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Savoir qu'il me cherchait et avait envoyé balader son meilleur ami, n'annonçait rien bon. Je n'aimais pas ça, en fait, oui et non. Oui parce qu'il tenait à moi, enfin je crois et non, car que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que je pourrais lui dire, moi ! Je me levais.

— Il cherchait ta chambre, je ne sais pas s'il a eu le numéro, mais je suis tombé sur Alice qui m'a emmenée à toi... il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur et semblait très énervé...

— Je crois savoir pourquoi, dis-je d'une petite voix en évitant son regard, tout en cherchant désespérément le soutien de ma sœur.

— Jazz, je sais que c'est ton meilleur pote, mais là ça ne nous regarde pas... on va le laisser se calmer un peu et Bella ira lui parler un peu plus tard. Dit Alice à Jasper se portant à mon secours.

— Merci Alice, mais il a le droit de savoir pourquoi Edward est en colère ou déçu, me ravisais-je finalement.

— C'est comme tu veux, mais si t'n'as pas envie d'en parler tu as le droit. Me dit-elle malgré tout, me soutenant.

Je lui fis un léger sourire en guise de remerciement.

— Edward doit me chercher puisqu'après ... et bien, après avoir fait... enfin, tu vois, quoi... Je me suis endormie sur son torse et lorsque je me suis réveillée à l'aurore, je venais de réaliser ce que j'avais fait. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de coucher avec un inconnu à la 1re rencontre. Donc, j'ai pris peur et suis partie comme une voleuse. Sans aucun mot, rien. Dis-je en me regardant dans la glace.

M'entendre dire cela devant mon reflet me dégoûtait. Lorsque l'on y repense, cela ne se faisait pas, surtout que nous étions dans le même hôtel.

— Je comprends, ce n'est d'ailleurs plus dans les habitudes d'Edward ce genre de chose, avant oui, mais depuis notre arrivée il nous a dit qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ce genre de divertissement, me dit Jasper.

— Oh, il doit penser que je ne voulais que du sexe pour être partie ensuite. Merde !

— Je ne dirais pas ça, mais je crois que ça l'a bouleversé de ne plus t'avoir près de lui à son réveil. Me dit-il compatissant

— Je me sens perdue par rapport à la situation. Vous n'êtes ici qu'en vacances et à la fin c'est terminé, il y a de fortes chances pour que l'on ne se revoit plus jamais malgré le fait que tu sois le frère de Rose.

— Nous sommes de la même ville Bella ! Bon en fait dans la même ville, mais à l'opposé de vous. Déclara Jasper avec un clin d'œil et un énorme sourire.

— Quoi ? M'écriais-je. Vous êtes de Seattle ?

— Eh oui ! Me répondit Jasper en éclatant de rire devant ma réaction et surement mon expression.

— Hein...? Et je t'ai jamais vu pfft je ne sortais pas assez, moi ! ajouta Alice.

— Alice, tu ne sortais jamais, seuls les défilés et le shopping te font sortir.

— Oh, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, mais bon c'est vrai que je sortais plus pour un défilé ou pour faire du shopping qu'autre chose. Lui dit ma sœur en me tirant la langue.

— Jasper... tu es un gars, peut-être ne comprendras-tu pas, mais j'ose espérer que si. Les relations d'un soir ou une amourette de vacances ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne savais pas pour votre lieu de résidence. Ça change bien des choses, mais je ne sais pas ce que Edward veut réellement, dis-je en soufflant, tout en m'asseyant sur le pied de mon lit défait.

— Il disait hier matin qu'il cherchait plus qu'un plan cul, qu'il était temps pour lui de construire une relation stable et à long terme, mais avec quelqu'un de spécial et qu'il ne voulait plus coucher juste pour l'histoire d'une nuit... me dit-il mal à l'aise.

— Oh... mais ne sachant pas d'où je venais, c'était un peu difficile pour parler de stabilité ou de long terme. J'aurais pu venir du Canada ou de Phoenix.

— Excuses-moi de la façon dont je vais te le dire... mais si tu n'étais pas partie aussi vite peut-être qu'il t'en aurait dit un peu plus sur lui... ses intensions, ses attentes et ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, mais tu ne lui en as pas laissé l'occasion...

Suite à ce que Jasper venait de me dire, je me sentais mal j'étais fautive. Je n'avais pensé qu'à moi, cherchant à fuir pour me préserver de la potentielle souffrance que j'aurais pu ressentir sans même avoir pensé à lui.

Je me laissais tomber à la renverse sur le lit. Qu'avais-je encore fait? J'allais devoir lui parler... mais la peur m'envahit.

— Et s'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi ? Demandais-je tout haut, faisant étalage de mes pensées.

— La seule manière de le savoir, c'est de lui parler, de t'expliquer, me dit-il.

— Il a raison Bella, me dit Alice en venant me rejoindre sur mon lit.

— Oui je sais, mais mon soucis c'est de trouver le courage nécessaire pour le faire ce qui dans mon cas est difficile, leur dis-je telle une enfant qui n'avait pas confiance en elle.

— Tu en es capable tu l'as fait avec moi hier, ce n'est pas facile certes, mais une fois que ça sera fait tu ne regretteras d'être débarrassé de cette corvée, car tu ne resteras pas avec ce sentiment d'inachevé. Me dit Alice compatissante.

— Mais toi, tu es ma sœur ce n'est pas la même chose, c'est facile de tout te dire, lui je le connais à peine. Je vais devoir réfléchir à tout cela, dis-je en fermant mes yeux. Si vous ne me voyez pas beaucoup aujourd'hui, ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

— Je sais que c'est plus facile avec moi, mais je veux que tu fasses preuve de courage, que tu te prouves à toi-même que tu en ais capable si tu le veux réellement et dans toutes les situations. Tu as la journée pour réfléchir profites-en. Me dit ma sœur en me prenant dans ses bras.

— Ouais, merci, lui dis-je en lui rendant son câlin.

— Jasper, si tu vois Edward, fais-lui savoir que je suis sincèrement désolée, mais que je dois réfléchir à tout ça. Ne cours pas après lui ! Lui demandais-je d'une voix timide.

— D'accord, je lui dirai. Me dit Jasper d'un air compatissant.

— Merci, maintenant je crois que je vais devoir sérieusement réfléchir, je n'ai plus tellement le choix ! M'exclamais-je.

Je me relevais du lit et invitais gentiment ma sœur et Jasper à me laisser seule.

Après le départ de ma sœur et de Jasper, je passais le plus clair de la journée, enfermée dans ma chambre. Les deux seules fois où j'avais mis le nez hors de cette pièce, ce fût pour aller me faire masser et aller faire quelques brasses à la piscine de l'hôtel. Plusieurs hommes me dévisageaient avec envie, mais moi ils me répugnaient tous. J'avais déjà un problème à régler, je n'étais pas obligée d'en rajouter un supplémentaire.

Vers 19h, je descendis à la salle à manger pour aller dîner avec les filles. Rose était contente de me voir, elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Durant tout le repas, j'entendis des Emmett par-ci et des Jasper par-là… Quand ce n'était pas l'une, c'était l'autre. Par contre, Rose grimaçait lorsqu'Alice gratifiait d'éloges son frère. Ce fût le seul moment qui me fit rigoler de tout le repas.

Lorsque je quittais la table leur disant ne pas me sentir bien, Alice me sourit comme si elle savait déjà ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Rose pour sa part chercha des comprimés pour mon mal imaginaire. Je refusais poliment et me dirigeais à ma chambre.

La nuit était tombée, j'avais pas mal réfléchi. Je devais le faire. Du moins, pour mon bien-être personnel, pour lui et pour la suite des événements. J'avais écrit un mémo sur lequel j'avais gribouillé :

.

_Désolée d'être partie._

_J'ai à te parler._

_Je suis sur la plage._

_Isabella._

_._

Je me rendis à sa chambre discrètement, sans faire de bruit. Je glissais le mémo sous la porte puis partis rapidement sur la plage, il ne me restait qu'à savoir s'il allait venir ou non. En arrivant sur la plage, je me dirigeais vers le bord de la mer. J'enlevais mes sandales puis marchais pieds nus, sur le sable mouillé par l'eau qui venait s'échouer sur la grève. Le sable encore chaud me réchauffait les pieds. Je voyais très bien autour de moi en cette nuit de pleine lune, cela m'aida à apaiser ma peur d'être seule dans le noir.

Le ciel étant dégagé, il n'y avait que la lune et les étoiles qui veillaient sur moi. Je fis le vœu qu'Edward vienne et me pardonne. Malgré qu'il n'y ait pas d'étoile filante ce soir-là, je souhaitais fortement que mon vœu se réalise.

Quelques instants après avoir formulé mon désir à travers mon vœu, je ne pourrais dire combien de temps exactement puisque je n'avais pas de montre sur moi, en me retournant pour regarder en direction de l'hôtel, je vis une silhouette qui me semblait familière s'amenant sur la plage.

J'aurais pu le reconnaître entre mille hommes.

C'était lui.

* * *

**Voilà les filles un autre chapitre.**

**Nous espérons que vous ayez apprécié.**

**SVP Laissez nous votre avis.**

**Jess et Lililoo**

**Bisous! **


	6. Chapitre 5

_Salut les filles! _

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre que nous vous avions promis_

_Nous espérons sincèrement que vous appréciez. __:)_

_Merci à celles qui ont laissé des commentaires !_

_Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 4**

.

**PDV Edward**

La nuit que j'avais passée avec Isabella avait été en tout point magique. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi vivant et aussi heureux.

Dans ma vie, aucune des femmes que j'avais pu connaitre n'avaient réussi à faire naitre autant d'émotions et de sensations inédites pour moi dans une nuit.

Je me sentais en parfaite symbiose avec cette femme.

L'acte en lui-même avait été divin mais nos êtres entiers avaient été connectés comme si nous n'avions formé qu'un seul individu, en parfaite osmose.

Isabella avait été la seule femme avec qui je m'étais totalement abandonné.

Nos corps réagissaient comme s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, mon cœur me hurlait de la garder et tout mon être semblait la connaitre depuis toujours.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'étais endormi avec une femme dans mes bras pourtant ce geste avait été tellement naturel avec elle…

En plus de l'attirance physique que j'éprouvais pour cette déesse, les émotions ne cessaient de m'assaillir et tout mon être savait que j'avais trouvé la personne spéciale, la perle rare et ce n'était pas que sexuel, c'était également cérébral.

Je me demandais depuis toujours si le coup de foudre et les âmes-sœurs existaient mais là je ne pouvais que l'admettre, car il me semble bien que c'est ce que je vivais.

Même endormi, mon subconscient travaillait, mon être tout entier avait tout mémorisé de la divine créature dans mes bras partant de la douce chaleur que dégageait son corps, la texture de sa peau sous mes doigts à son gout sur ma langue.

À ces souvenirs qui revenaient en rafale dans ma tête, ma virilité s'enflamma et se réveilla rapidement.

Mais je commençais à sentir un malaise car subitement un vide immense se créait dans mon cœur, je me sentais déserté alors machinalement je me retournais afin de récupérer mon trésor, ma source de bonheur, mon paradis personnel mais à la place où elle était censée se trouver, le vide avait pris résidence.

Intrigué et soupçonneux je passais ma main, mes yeux toujours clos et mon esprit encore embrumé, à sa place la chaleur de son corps avait déserté laissant place à la fraicheur de la nuit.

À présent j'étais réveillé et je décidais d'ouvrir mes yeux lentement lorsque le bruit de la porte qu'on refermait doucement me sortit brusquement de mon état léthargique et rempli de bonheur laissant place à la réalité…

Je balayais des yeux l'ensemble de ma chambre à la recherche de ma muse mais rien, plus de trace d'elle ou de ses vêtements.

Je me sentais con là ! Isabella avait renversé la vapeur car dans mon ancien mode de vie c'est moi qui serais parti sans bruit.

Paniqué à cette idée, je m'assis rapidement dans mon lit à la recherche de mon boxer, une fois repéré je l'enfilais à la hâte pour me précipiter sur la porte afin de tenter de la retenir.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte je ne passais que l'encolure regardant de gauche à droite mais cet acte désespéré était inutile, elle devait déjà être loin.

Ne comprenant pas sa fuite inexpliquée, je retournais à l'intérieur et d'un coup je sentais plein de sentiments m'assaillir de part et d'autre dans tout mon être

Les principaux étaient « la colère » et « la déception ».

Le premier car je me sentais insulté par son comportement inapproprié.

Et le second c'était pour le sentiment d'abandon qu'elle laissait derrière elle alors que je souhaitais être un homme différent avec Isabella, de celui que j'avais pu être par le passé.

Sans réfléchir ni même penser à mes voisins, d'un geste vif de la main je claquais violemment la porte faisant trembler les murs par la même occasion.

Essayant de me calmer je me mis à chercher si elle ne m'avait pas laissé au moins une note m'expliquant sa fuite mais rien, rien du tout !

Je me sentais réellement insulté pas son comportement, elle n'avait même pas eu la décence de me laisser une note pour justifier son geste, ni numéro de téléphone, ni son numéro de chambre ni même un indice qui pourrait dire qu'elle voulait que je la recherche.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir été utilisé, de n'avoir été qu'un jouet d'une nuit et ce qui me faisait encore plus mal c'était ce putain de réveil seul et le vide qu'elle avait laissé en partant précipitamment.

Fallait vraiment que ça tombe sur moi ?

La seule fois où je voulais essayer de construire quelque chose avec une femme, il fallait que ce soit elle qui joue le rôle habituel que j'avais dans le passé.

Pourtant j'avais tous fait pour qu'elle ressente à quel point elle était spéciale pour moi. Je me suis montré doux, tendre, attentionné et passionné, je l'avais même prise dans mes bras dans un élan de tendresse pour qu'elle puisse s'y endormir mais merde à la fin qu'est-ce que j'avais pu faire de travers pour en arriver là ? Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Regrettait-elle notre nuit ? L'avais-je blessé sans le vouloir ?

Arrgghh ! Tant de questions mais aucune réponse. Pourquoi m'avait-elle refusé une chance de la courtiser ?

Je regardais l'heure, pff ! 5h du matin ! Il était donc trop tôt pour partir à sa recherche.

Je passais rageusement ma main dans mes cheveux puis fis quelques allées et venues dans la pièce pour tenter de me calmer afin de réfléchir posément mais rien n'y fit.

Finalement, je m'effondrais sur mon lit perdu, blessé et en colère.

Avec toute la volonté du monde, je ne pus me rendormir, mon cœur, mon esprit et tout mon être étaient encore avec elle.

Je regardais le plafond de ma chambre en inspirant et expirant longuement et bruyamment pour me calmer mais là encore cette tentative fut vaine.

Je voyais chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure passait à une extrême lenteur. L'attente me rendait complètement dingue !

J'avais réellement besoin de ce face à face avec Isabella pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé et pour la convaincre de me laisser ma chance. Après 3 longues heures de torture mentale, je tournais ma tête vers la fenêtre et vis le soleil.

C'était l'heure des explications, une seule ombre au tableau je n'avais pas le numéro de sa chambre et je ne me souvenais plus de son nom tellement la colère m'empêchait de réfléchir intelligemment.

M'habillant rapidement après avoir pris une bonne douche, je sortais précipitamment de ma chambre.

Je regardais de droite à gauche me demandant par où commencer !

Je me décidais pour la gauche en priant mentalement que la chance soit de mon côté et que je tombe sur elle.

Je marchais au hasard comme un con ne sachant même pas où chercher avec la colère qui s'insinuait de plus en plus en moi, embrouillant ma capacité de penser correctement et ma logique. C'était très déstabilisant, jamais je n'avais été dans un tel état.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je me retrouvais face à face avec mon ami Jazz.

Il s'arrêtait devant moi, me fixant, machinalement mon pied battait la même mesure que mon impatience.

Me regardant toujours avec un sourire débile, je me décidais à prendre la parole :

— Hey tu ne sais pas où se trouve Isabella, sa sœur ou la tienne par hasard ?

J'avais quasiment aboyé après lui et je suis sûr qu'en y regardant de plus prés, on aurait pu voir sortir de la fumée par mes narines dilatées par la colère mais au lieu de répondre à ma question, ce con fit l'erreur de rire face à la tête que je tirais.

— Hey ben mec ta nuit a dû être très mouvementée mais le réveil n'a pas du être facile si je me fis à ta tête !

En continuant de me fixer, j'étais sûr qu'il avait décrypté, à ma tête, toutes mes pensées. Ma réponse fut brève, tranchante et directe:

— Va te faire foutre Jazz !

D'un pas vif et rapide je m'étais éloigné, Jasper était resté là, les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte surement choqué par ma réaction.

Je continuais de marcher dans l'espoir de la trouver mais sans résultat, à bout de nerfs je préférais laisser tomber pour le moment dans le but de décolérer.

Pour ça, je connaissais le remède. Alors je décidais de regagner la plage pour décompresser et réfléchir à toute cette histoire.

À cette heure-ci, la plage était encore déserte, rien ne jonchait le sable blanc qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres.

Je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps je marchais sans but et sans savoir où j'allais mais la sensation du sable chaud entre mes orteils et le soleil sur mon visage commençaient doucement à m'apaiser.

Je me trouvais près des côtes rocheuses de la plage, totalement absorbé par le paysage et le bruit du ressac.

Un bruit sourd couvrait le son ambiant m'entourant, on aurait dit de l'eau qui tombait en grande quantité ?

Intriqué et curieux de nature je me dirigeais vers la source d'où provenait le bruit en m'avançant. Je tendais l'oreille cela venait des côtes rocheuses alors j'entrepris de grimper et chercher sa provenance.

Au bout d'un petit moment, je tombais sur une petite crique souterraine entre les rochers, je descendais et WOW !

Le diaporama était tout simplement digne d'un rêve, c'était indescriptible et j'avais même cru mettre endormi sur la plage mais en fait non je crois que même un rêve n'aurait pas pu lui rendre justice !

Jamais dans ma vie je n'avais vu pareille merveille, je n'avais rien vu de comparable à ce paysage féerique.

En hauteur, les rochers laissaient dégueuler un geyser d'eau salée limpide, celui-ci venait se jeter dans une étendue d'eau turquoise de taille moyenne donnant ainsi pour mon plus grand bonheur, un bassin improvisé.

Le soleil s'infiltrait entre les rochers venant directement taper sur le sable blanc d'une finesse et d'une douceur à en couper le souffle qui entourait ce bassin et étonnamment la végétation avait su trouver sa place dans le paysage.

Je venais de trouver mon petit coin de paradis privé, super ici je pourrais aisément et tranquillement réfléchir !

Je retirais mon chandail et seulement vêtu de mon short je m'avançais dans l'eau turquoise.

Elle était tiède et une odeur marine s'en dégageait, le calme de l'endroit était relaxant et apaisant.

Le bruit de la chute et la brise tapant sur la roche m'enveloppa et me calma, j'avançais toujours, l'eau n'était pas très profonde vers le bord mais plus que je marchais et plus l'eau montait.

Bientôt l'eau m'arrivait aux épaules alors avec l'aide de mes pieds je me propulsais vers l'avant et fit quelques brasses.

C'était simplement magique, la colère s'était atténuée, assez pour parler posément avec Isabella. Je me mettais sur le dos pour faire la planche et me laisser doucement bercer par le faible courant.

Me laissant flotter, je me remémorais le soir qui avait chamboulée ma vie à tout jamais, ne me laissant que des remords et de la culpabilité face à mes actes dépourvus d'humanité.

Le soir qui avait ébranlé ma vision des choses et mon mode de vie tout entier. Ce fameux soir également qui m'avait fait changer d'attitude vis-à-vis de la gente féminine, celui qui m'avait remis sur les rails et sur le chemin de la droiture.

.

**Flashback :**

À l'époque, en fait il y a de ça 1 an plus exactement, j'étais un adepte des soirées branchées, de l'alcool et du sexe.

Avec les potes, on sortait souvent pour danser, boire et surtout pour chasser les belles femmes. On avait créé un code de conduite : On devait coucher avec une belle femme, qu'une seule fois, juste une nuit et ne pas laisser place aux sentiments.

Un soir comme à l'accoutumée, j'avais trop bu et j'avais repéré une très jolie jeune femme vraiment à mon goût. Elle aussi était éméchée alors après avoir dansé une partie de la nuit, ce qui devait se passer, se passa…

Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher et j'avais rajouté cette jeune femme à mon tableau de chasse, une de plus !

Après avoir couché sauvagement avec elle, une fois mon affaire finie, comme un gros dégueulasse je m'étais rhabillé et je prenais congé de la demoiselle à mes côtés qui dormait paisiblement, ne comptant pas donner suite à nos ébats de la nuit, ni même laisser une trace de mon passage avec une note.

Je partais donc comme un voleur en la laissant seule dans son lit mais la demoiselle s'était réveillée pour s'élancer à ma poursuite, vraiment furieuse par ce que je m'apprêtais à faire !

Elle s'était enroulée dans une robe de chambre à la va-vite.

Je n'avais pas les idées tout à fait claires à cause de l'alcool encore présent dans mon organisme.

Comme à mon habitude, j'avais simplement décidé d'ignorer les supplications de mes maitresses d'une nuit.

Je traversais la rue en titubant de temps en temps et me rendais aussi rapidement que je le pouvais à ma voiture afin d'esquiver ma poursuivante.

Je prenais place derrière le volant et tentais tant bien que mal de mettre le contact.

Elle était toujours sur mes talons, elle frappait à ma fenêtre mais je faisais comme si je ne la voyais pas.

Furibonde, elle contournait la voiture et quand je réussissais à démarrer elle ouvrait la portière à la volée prenant place sur le siège passager afin de pouvoir me raisonner et d'arriver à me parler.

Désespérée, elle me balançait des "je t'aime" pour ensuite me crier que j'étais dégueulasse et cruel d'agir de la sorte avec elle et qu'elle n'était pas une salope que je ne pouvais pas la traiter comme telle !

Que je ne pouvais décemment pas lui faire l'amour pour l'abandonner comme une malpropre ensuite !

Malheureusement pour elle c'était mon mode de vie et pour moi elle n'était qu'un coup d'un soir, un trophée supplémentaire pour mon palmarès !

Alors ses supplications et ses états d'âmes, je m'en contrecarrais hachis menu.

Furieux et las, je n'avais qu'une hâte, me débarrasser de ce pot de colle afin de regagner mes pénates alors à mon tour, je lui avais crié dessus.

Lui ordonnant méchamment de quitter ma voiture sur-le-champ et lui crachant au visage que cette nuit n'avait rien d'exceptionnel pour moi, qu'elle s'était tout simplement trouvée sur mon chemin à ce moment-là, qu'à part un coup d'un soir, elle ne représentait rien d'autre à mes yeux, qu'à travers mes gestes ou mes paroles il ne fallait pas chercher la trace d'amour car il n'y en avait absolument pas, que maintenant que j'avais eu ce que je voulais, je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de partir et de ne jamais la revoir.

Je m'étais montré d'une extrême cruauté à son égard en me comportant comme un goujat dépourvu de sentiments et de conscience.

Sur ces mots blessants, je l'avais fait descendre de ma voiture, elle était en pleurs, sa poitrine secouée par de lourds et gros sanglots mais je m'en fichais.

De là, j'avais détalé sans même un dernier regard pour sa personne.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque j'avais mis les informations télévisées, ceux-ci avaient parlé d'une femme qui s'était suicidée en se jetant du 15e étage, tôt ce matin et que personne n'en connaissait la raison.

En montrant les images du bâtiment de la personne concernée, je comprenais instantanément que cette femme n'était nulle autre que celle avec qui j'avais couché et jetée cruellement après, la veille.

Ce fut pour moi un énorme choc qui m'a remis totalement en question et m'a fait longuement réfléchir à ma part de responsabilité de par mon comportement à son encontre qui aurait pu justifier son geste malheureux.

Cette fille, cette soirée n'arrêtait pas de revenir me hanter car avec la façon dont je l'avais traité, j'avais ma part de responsabilité dans sa mort et c'est à ce moment que je me suis juré de ne plus jouer avec les sentiments d'autrui. De là, ma décision de stopper les « ONE SHOT » est venue.

Je me promettais ce jour-là que le jour où je recoucherais avec une femme ça serait pour être sérieux et tenter de m'investir sur du long terme dans une relation de couple même si pour ça je devais attendre de trouver la personne spéciale m'étant destinée : « mon âme sœur ».

Depuis ce jour, je m'y étais tenu en me jetant à corps perdu dans le travail et évitant les soirées alcoolisées.

**Fin du flash**

.**  
**

Flottant toujours dans l'eau, je sentais une unique larme quitter mes yeux pour venir mourir au milieu de l'étendue d'eau qui m'entourait alors pour me ressaisir, je décidais de faire un plongeon.

Je sortais de l'eau pour me rhabiller ensuite j'entrepris de regagner ma plage privée et m'y allongeais afin de réfléchir aux mots justes que j'aurais face Isabella pour tenter de la convaincre de nous laisser une chance de construire quelque chose car au plus profond de moi, je sentais que cette Déesse m'était destinée.

Depuis l'incident avec cette fille, les « ONE SHOT » étaient devenus inexistants et les relations stables ne m'avaient jamais intéressés, n'ayant pas trouvé « la personne spéciale ».

Du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Isabella dans ma vie, coucher une seule fois avec elle ne me suffisait pas, j'avais envie de recommencer encore et encore.

Je voulais avoir l'exclusivité de son corps et de son cœur.

Je voulais pouvoir l'aimer de toutes les façons qui existent.

Je voulais pouvoir reprendre possession de tout son être, de ses lèvres, de ses seins, de sa peau, je voulais la goûter à nouveau, la caresser, la serrer dans mes bras avant de m'endormir, je voulais l'avoir toute entière et sans limite de temps.

Je ne connaissais peut-être pas l'endroit, la ville ou même le pays où elle vivait mais peu importe il y a toujours des solutions. Mon corps, mon cœur, ma tête et tout mon être la réclament et l'appellent.

Je ne connaissais toujours pas les raisons qui l'ont poussé à me fuir, mais je voulais la revoir, lui parler, l'écouter et tout partager avec elle.

Je voulais seulement une nouvelle chance de faire les choses correctement avec elle, essayais de lui prouver que nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer et à être ensemble.

Après avoir pris conscience de ce que je voulais, je me relevais, il était temps de rentrer et qui sait peut-être aurait-elle tenté de me joindre...

Quittant mon coin de paradis, je fus surpris de voir la teinte qu'avait pris le ciel, d'un rose orangé, ce qui signifiait que la journée était bien avancée, moi qui pensais n'être parti que quelques heures et bien je m'apercevais que cela avait prit toute la journée.

La fin d'après-midi s'annonçait déjà et m'étant absenté toute la journée, je ne voulais pas que les garçons s'inquiètent donc je rebroussais chemin empruntant la route inverse à ce matin.

En rejoignant ma chambre, je ne croisais personne, ni les garçons, ni les filles et comme il me restait des petites particules de sable sur le corps, je décidais de prendre une douche afin de les éliminer.

Je retirais mon chandail et mon short et après avoir ouvert les robinets, je mis la main pour voir si la température de l'eau me sciait. Je me glissais enfin sous les jets de la douche. Je pris le gel douche, remplissais ma main avec pour ensuite savonner mon torse, mon ventre, mon entre-jambe pour finir par mes jambes et mes pieds.

Après mettre briqué comme un sous neuf, je me rinçais et sortais de la douche. Je prenais la serviette et m'enroulais celle-ci autour des reins. Ensuite, je me dirigeais vers ma commode pour me choisir une camisole et un short, après m'être séché j'enfilais mes vêtements.

Lorsque j'eus fini et que je voyais l'heure, c'était déjà l'heure de souper, mon estomac commençait à crier famine.

Je pris mon porte feuille et mes clés et sortais vite de ma chambre après avoir verrouillé ma porte.

Je me rendais seul au petit restaurant qui n'était pas trop loin de l'hôtel car j'avais vraiment faim, j'aurais facilement pu manger un éléphant tellement j'étais affamé !

Arrivé au restaurant, je consultais la carte des yeux me demandant ce que je pouvais bien prendre. Mon choix s'étais arrêté sur deux plats mais n'arrivant pas à me décider lequel prendre, j'avais donc commandé les deux : une portion de Bandera Dominicana et une portion de sancocho.

Une fois terminé, je quittais les lieux remerciant le chef personnellement pour le festin.

Je me dépêchais de regagner l'hôtel, dans mes pensées je ne faisais même plus attention où je mettais les pieds et c'est comme ça que je rentrais de plein fouet dans mon meilleur ami qui accompagnait Alice.

— Putain Eddy tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu vas ? Rouspéta Jazz.

— Ah wow ! Ça fait mal ! Oh excuses-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées et je ne t'ai pas vu arriver ! M'excusais-je en frottant ma tête. Hey salut Alice ! M'exclamais-je.

— Salut, Edward ! Me saluait simplement Alice avec un sourire.

— Laisse ! Ce n'est pas grave va ! Et toi alors ça va mieux ? Car franchement tu étais vachement agréable avec moi ce matin quand même ! Me dit jazz sérieux jaugeant ma réaction.

— Désolé mec ! Vraiment ! Mais j'étais sur les nerfs, mon amour propre venait de prendre une sacrée claque dans la gueule et j'ai été blessé par un ange démoniaque qui m'a subitement abandonné après m'avoir montré le paradis, tu vois le topo ? En disant ma dernière phrase, c'est Alice que j'avais regardé pour voir sa réaction.

Cette dernière souriait à ma réflexion !

— Euh… par rapport à l'envol de ton ange…, j'ai un message de sa provenance ! Ça t'intéresse ou pas ? Me demanda Jazz avec un sourire Colgate fier de la façon dont il avait tourné sa phrase.

— Jazz ! Regarde-moi bien veux-tu ! À ton avis hein ? Non sérieux tu en as d'autres des questions à la con ? Riais-je sarcastique. Alice venait de se joindre à mon rire.

— Eddynouchet si tu souhaites vraiment que je te délivre le message de ta belle, je te serais reconnaissant de bien vouloir rester poli, OK ? Me provoqua jazz.

— Jazz vas-y dis-lui s'il te plait ! Tu vas vraiment finir par le rendre cinglé si tu continues ! Lui dit Alice totalement hilare.

— OK, Lice ! Bon d'après les filles, Bella n'a pas quitté sa chambre de la journée pour réfléchir, elle nous fait te dire qu'elle regrette la façon dont elle t'a laissé ce matin et qu'elle souhaite te parler ! Me dévoila Jazz. Alice sautillait à ses côtés.

— Je confirme, c'est exact ! S'écria Alice joyeuse.

— OK, super ! Elle vous a dit quand et où la retrouver ? Dis-je soulagé quelque peu.

Ah ! Et comment cela se fait-il que tu l'appelles Bella ? Demandais-je intrigué à Jazz, mais ce fut Alice qui répondait à sa place.

— Euh… bah non ! Je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder à te faire signe ! Me dit Alice pas vraiment sûre d'elle pour le coup. Quant au surnom, c'est elle-même qui souhaite qu'on l'appelle ainsi depuis toujours ! Termina sa sœur.

— Bon mec, ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais là on a des choses à faire avec Alice alors on se voit plus tard, OK ? Me dis Jazz apparemment pressé.

— OK pas de soucis, à plus tard tous les deux ! Leur lançais-je en avançant vers ma porte de chambre.

— Ouais ! À plus ! S'écriaient-ils en cœur puis ils s'en allèrent ensemble.

Lorsque je pénétrais dans ma chambre en allumant la lumière, je trouvais un morceau de papier qui gisait au sol, on avait certainement dû le glisser par dessous la porte pendant mon absence.

Je me baissais pour l'attraper, le dépliais et lisais le mot :

.

_Désolée d'être partie._

_J'ai à te parler._

_Je suis sur la plage._

_Isabella._

_._

Vu que la nuit était tombée et qu'il commençait à faire frisquet, j'attrapais une veste légère et ressortait en trombe de ma chambre, une fois la porte verrouillée, je me ruais dehors.

La lune éclairait les dunes de sable et j'avançais pour la retrouver impatient de la voir de nouveau, une joie m'envahit tout entier effaçant d'un coup le reste de colère et de rancune de ce matin.

La nuit noire était éclairée par la lune. C'était magnifique la façon qu'elle avait de se refléter sur la mer créant un effet miroir somptueux pour les yeux, c'était un cadre idyllique pour une soirée romantique entre amoureux.

Au bout d'un moment, je pouvais apercevoir un peu plus loin une ombre, c'était elle, j'en étais sûre ça ne pouvait être qu'elle…

Je décidais de continuer d'avancer vers elle et enfin j'arrivais à sa hauteur, elle me fixait droit dans les yeux, j'en devenais muet et j'attendais qu'elle daigne prendre la parole…

— Je... je suis désolée d'être partie comme cela, murmura-t-elle.

— Écoute je ne vais pas te mentir en me réveillant ce matin seul dans mon lit, je suis passé par plusieurs phases en découvrant que tu avais pris la fuite ! Tout d'abord, c'était la colère puis la déception et pour finir l'incompréhension totale ! Dis-je avec des trémolos dans la voix. La nuit dernière avec toi, je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de choses qu'avec aucune une autre femme de toute ma vie ! Dis-je sincère. La seule chose que je désirais était que tu nous laisses une chance, je ne souhaitais pas te faire de mal et je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour t'effrayer à ce point ? Je ne comprends pas, je suis perdu face à ta réaction et face à tout ce que tu fais naître en moi ! Dis-je avec conviction la vrillant de mes yeux. S'il te plait, il faut vraiment que je comprenne, explique-toi ? Quémandais-je.

— J'ai... j'ai eu peur, hésita-t-elle à me répondre. J'ai ressenti beaucoup de choses moi aussi cette nuit et la peur m'a prise au ventre. Je m'étais promise de... de ne jamais coucher avec un homme le premier soir, lâcha-t-elle. Comment t'expliquer ? J'ai trop souffert et j'ai fait trop de mal depuis 1 an, je ne veux pas faire revivre cela à une autre personne. Dit-elle en se tournant dos à moi.

Je m'approchais doucement d'elle en passant mes mains sur ses épaules, elle frissonnait puis je la pris dans mes bras, elle ne me repoussait pas... je reprenais donc la parole.

— Je ne demande qu'à comprendre et pour ça, il va falloir que tu m'expliques plus en détails ! Dis-je un peu perdu face à ce qu'elle venait de me révéler. Tu sais mon désir envers toi a été incontrôlable et j'aurais peut-être préféré que tout ce passe différemment... Loin de moi, l'idée que tu sois une fille facile simplement parce que tu as cédé à l'appel de nos corps fiévreux ! Avouais-je à mi-voix.

— Edward, sache que je ne regrette pas la nuit que nous avons eue, ce sont mes sentiments qui me font peur. Pour ce qui est de mes raisons..., je dois te dire qu'elles sont quelque peu complexes. Mais je vais essayer de t'expliquer du mieux que je le peux, me dit-elle en mettant sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Il y a un peu plus d'un an, j'ai rencontré mon meilleur ami, étant fraichement débarquée à Seattle, il m'a fait connaitre les environs, les sorties et tout ce qui tournait autour de l'université. Je connaissais quelques filles et chacune parlait de leurs ébats amoureux enfin bref... tu vois le genre ? Moi..., je n'avais que 17 ½ ans, je n'avais jamais eu d'homme dans ma vie, j'ai alors supplié mon meilleur ami de prendre ma virginité. _Elle s'arrêta, souffla nerveusement et repris._ Après quelques mois de baise torride, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte de lui. Je ne voulais pas de cet enfant, pas à mon âge, lui, il aurait bien voulu le garder. Je n'aimais pas mon meilleur ami comme lui avait appris à m'aimer, voilà pourquoi il était prêt à garder cet enfant. Il est venu avec moi, lors de mon avortement et depuis ce temps j'ai remarqué que je le faisais souffrir à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur moi à cause de mon rejet. Depuis ce temps... j'ai décidé de ne plus m'abandonner dans les bras de personne sans réfléchir au préalable, en faisant cela je ne ferais plus souffrir aucun autre homme. Finit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

— Écoute-moi Bella enfin si je peux me permettre de te nommer ainsi ? Demandais-je. Chacun de nous à son passé et sa croix à porter, moi le premier sois en certaine ! Un jour je t'expliquerais ! Dis-je. La seule chose que je désire, par-dessus tout, même si je ne sais rien de toi jusqu'à l'endroit où tu résides, c'est une chance de pouvoir construire quelque chose avec toi du moins, essayer ! Dis-je en baissant les yeux. Car tout mon être te désire, mon cœur ne cesse de me hurler de t'aimer de toutes les façons qui existent et mes yeux ne voient plus que toi, mon esprit ne jure que par toi, tu hantes mes jours et mes nuits Bella... lui avouais-je dans un murmure. Même si nous nous connaissons depuis peu, mon être tout entier, lui semble te connaitre depuis toujours ! J'ai les mêmes peurs que toi, je partage également tes craintes mais si je suis certain d'une chose, c'est que nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer et mon cœur lui est quasiment sûr d'avoir trouvé son âme sœur, Bella... crois-tu au coup de foudre, car moi depuis que je t'ai rencontré, j'y crois sincèrement. Lui demandais-je en ressoudant mes yeux aux siens.

— Com... Comment sais-tu pour mon surnom ? Mais, oui tu peux ça ne me dérange pas, je préfère à Isabella ! dit-elle en faisant la grimace, comme si elle avait mordu dans un citron. Je dois t'avouer que... que tous les efforts que je déploie pour essayer de m'éloigner de toi sont vains. Plus j'essaie de me conditionner pour et plus mon corps, mon âme et tout mon être te réclament ! me dit-elle en rougissant quelque peu sous les rayons de la lune. Quant à ta question au sujet du coup de foudre, disons que je n'ai jamais eu l'opportunité de le vivre dans le passé, mais je crois que, depuis cette nuit avec toi, mes sentiments sont si soudains, si intenses et si enivrants pour ta personne... je ne peux nier son existence et le fait qu'il m'ait frappé alors, oui, j'y crois ! D'ailleurs, il me semble que c'est pour cela que j'ai pris peur. Je n'y connais rien en amour et j'ai peur de ne pas savoir m'y prendre correctement avec toi mais je me sens si bien dans tes bras et lorsque tu es près de moi en fait je me sens vivante. Me dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

J'étais heureux d'apprendre que mes sentiments pour elle étaient réciproques.

À l'instar des miens, soudains, intenses et inédits.

— J'ai croisé ta sœur et Jazz et ils t'ont appelé comme ça ! Riais-je doucement. Je tiens à ce que tu saches également que pour moi cette nuit n'a pas été que sexuelle, elle a été aussi mentale. Lui avouais-je. Lorsque nous ne formions qu'un, j'ai senti comme une connexion se créer entre nos cœurs et nos esprits, est-ce que tu l'as ressenti aussi ? Lui demandais-je avec mon célèbre sourire en coin.

— Oui, je l'ai ressenti. C'est la plus merveilleuse des sensations que j'ai pu avoir de toute ma vie. Enfin, je me sentais entière, complète et libre ! me répondit-elle doucement. Cette nuit, j'ai été vraiment comblée et heureuse pour la première fois de mon existence ! Me dit-elle timidement.

Comprenant que je devais me montrer patient et doux avec elle afin de ne pas la brusquer, je lui proposais la solution suivante:

— Bah... écoute... que penserais-tu de nous laisser une seconde chance, de tout recommencer depuis le début et de le faire dans les règles de l'art sans brûler les étapes et à notre rythme ? Proposais-je avec un grand sourire et plein d'espoir.

— Oui, j'en serais très heureuse ! Mais... je dois t'avouer que lorsque tu es près de moi, j'ai tendance à perdre tous mes moyens... me dit-elle en regardant vers le ciel, comme si elle ne voulait pas voir ma réaction face à son aveu.

Cela me fit grandement sourire car mes pulsions étaient les mêmes que les siennes lorsque je me trouvais en sa présence, j'attrapais son menton d'une main pour y plonger mes yeux brillants d'émotions puis parlais:

— Ne sois pas gênée, je t'en pris car il en va de même pour moi en ta présence ! Lui dis-je d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Je me séparais d'elle à contrecœur, récoltant une grimace de sa part au passage, et lui tendait ma main, elle ne comprenait pas ma réaction et me regardait avec des yeux ronds tristounets.

— Je me présente, Edward Cullen, 21 ans étudiant en droit, j'habite à Seattle avec mon frère Emmett ! Récitais-je. Vous êtes vraiment très charmante mademoiselle et vous me plaisez énormément ! Enchanté ! Rajoutais-je avec une voie séductrice et avec un sourire en coin suivi d'un clin d'œil.

Elle se saisit de ma main et la serrais, rentrant dans mon jeu et elle reprit.

— Je me présente à mon tour, je suis Bella Swan, presque 19 ans, étudiante en comptabilité à l'université de Seattle. Normalement, j'habite seule, mais j'héberge ma sœur Alice pour quelque temps. Je vous trouve vraiment adorable, et votre petit air de Casanova me fait littéralement craquer ! me dit-elle en secouant la tête réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire puis elle se mit à rire.

Je la rejoignais vite dans son rire avant de réaliser une partie de sa phrase... elle venait bien de dire Seattle ?

— Seattle ? Mais c'est super ! M'exclamais-je heureux par la nouvelle. Que pensez-vous si nous continuions cette conversation en nous asseyant ? Dis-je en joignant mes gestes à mes paroles.

Bella hochait la tête en faisant de même et c'est ainsi que durant toute une partie de la nuit nous discutions de nos passés et vies respectives.

Je m'étais également confié à Bella au sujet de l'incident qui m'avait changé, celle-ci ne m'en tenait pas rigueur, me disant que c'était une erreur de jeunesse et que tout le monde avait droit à une seconde chance.

Durant la nuit, nous nous rapprochions et Bella avait finit par se retrouvée dos à moi, adossée à mon torse, mes bras passaient autour de sa taille et mes mains sur son ventre.

J'étais sur un nuage, aux anges et heureux.

Quand les premiers rayons du soleil pointèrent le bout de leur nez après avoir regardé le lever de soleil magnifique, d'un commun accord, nous décidions de regagner nos chambres respectives.

Je proposais à Bella de la raccompagner à sa chambre et elle accepta. Timidement sur le chemin, je m'emparais de sa main délicate et fine afin d'entrelacer nos doigts, souriante elle ne pipait mot.

Une fois arrivés, nous nous disions bonne nuit et nous nous promettions de nous retrouver pour le repas de midi.

Au moment de refermer sa porte, je fis demi-tour et arrêtais son geste.

Bella me regardait avec les yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, alors sans attendre, je m'emparais de ses lèvres avec une infinie douceur pour échanger un baiser langoureux, calme et chaste.

Seules nos lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson puis quittant ses lèvres exquises, je me penchais à son oreille afin de chuchoter au creux de celle-ci :

— Ceci aurait dû être notre premier baiser, ma princesse. Ma voix dans un murmure s'était voulue sexy et aguicheuse.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir à mon attaque ou même me répondre, je tournais les talons puis m'en allais après lui avoir lancé un dernier clin d'œil et un sourire en coin.

* * *

_Voilà les filles un autre chapitre._

_Nous espérons que vous ayez apprécié._

_SVP Laissez nous votre avis._

_Jess et Lililoo_

_Bisous!_


	7. Chapitre 6

**Salut les filles!**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre que nous vous avions promis**

**Désolé pour le retard mais mieux vaut tard que jamais! :P**

**Nous espérons sincèrement que vous appréciez. :)**

**Merci à celles qui ont laissé des commentaires !**

**Bonne lecture!**

_**

* * *

**_

.

_**Chapitre 6**_

_PDV Bella_

Comment... Comment pouvait-il partir comme ça alors qu'il venait de déclencher un immense brasier dans tout mon corps ? De quel droit osait-il me faire ça ? Lorsque je repris le contrôle sur ma petite personne, j'ouvrais la porte pour y jeter un coup d'œil afin de voir s'il était encore dans les parages. Non. Rien. Personne ! Et puisqu'il était encore trop tôt, les résidents de l'hôtel qui pour la plupart étaient en vacances, n'étaient donc pas debout à cette heure et les couloirs étaient déserts. Je refermais la porte horriblement frustrée et déçue qu'il m'ait laissé en plan.

Notre baiser m'avait retourné et laissé à bout de souffle. Rien qu'en me regardant dans les yeux, il m'avait ébloui par son charme et au moment de l'action, je savais d'ores et déjà que j'étais perdue encore une fois car j'aurais craqué sous la tentation qui émanait de tout son être.

C'était désormais officiel, j'étais sûre d'avoir des sentiments très forts envers cet homme, c'était limpide, l'amour m'avait bel et bien frappé ! Cet Apollon souhaitait être mien tout autant que je désirais être sienne. Comme nous en avions discuté plus tôt dans la soirée, à présent nous étions certains que l'amour nous avait sourit à tous les deux. Laissant un grand vide lorsque l'autre n'était pas là. Je touchais mes lèvres, ressentant encore le passage des siennes, son goût sucré ainsi que ses mains sur mon corps.

Ce fut dans un état d'extrême frustration d'avoir été abandonnée à mon sort, que seule, j'allais me coucher pensant à mon bel Adonis. Jamais je n'avais vu pareille beauté dans le monde. Même Jake qui était très beau garçon, faisant des envieux, n'arrivait pas à la cheville d'Edward.

Edward, qui voulait s'ouvrir à l'amour et vivre pleinement ses sentiments inédits avec moi. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour cela m'arriverait ? Personne selon moi, même pas ma chère et tendre sœur et ses dons divinatoires.

Le sommeil était difficile à trouver et lorsque je finis par sombrer, je fis de nombreux rêves mais tous étaient accompagnés de mon prince charmant. À quelques reprises, mes rêves me transportaient dans nos élans de tendresse de la veille sur la plage mais aussitôt que nous étions sur le point de consommer notre amour, mon rêve se transformait en un nouveau.

Je fus alors encore plus frustrée que, lorsque je me réveillais à 11h52, que quand je m'étais couchée. Il me semblait qu'avec la fatigue accumulée de la semaine, j'aurais pu dormir encore longtemps, mais ayant promis à Edward que nous irions déjeuner ensemble, je me devais d'être debout et présentable. Au moment où mes pieds touchèrent le sol, quelqu'un cogna à ma porte. Était-ce la femme de chambre ? Ou bien Edward qui était déjà devant cette porte close, pressé de venir me retrouver ? Alors curieuse de connaitre la réponse, je me dirigeais vers la porte et seulement vêtue d'un débardeur et de mon shorty rose, j'ouvris à mon visiteur. Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise d'y trouver Alice ! Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle n'était pas censée être avec Rose ou bien avec Jasper à cette heure-ci ? Mais non, après avoir vérifié derrière elle, elle était bien seule. C'était donc dans un but précis qu'elle était venue me voir. Sans attendre d'invitation, elle entra dans ma chambre d'un pas sautillant, léger et impatient.

- C'est ça, fais comme chez toi, Lice ! Lui dis-je en refermant la porte derrière elle.

J'étais un peu angoissée de penser qu'Alice pourrait être encore là lorsque qu'Edward arriverait. Que penserait-elle, d'ailleurs ? Quel scénario se ferait-elle dans sa petite tête de lutin ?

- Piouff non, mais quelle rabat-joie ! S'exclamait ma chère sœur. Sérieux, t'as quel âge pour radoter comme une petite vieille ? 40ans ? Riait-elle en se moquant de moi.

- C'est ça, moques-toi ! Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de dormir encore une fois, donc ne me provoque pas trop, tu pourrais le regretter petit lutin démoniaque ! L'avertis-je.

- Ouhhh ! J'ai peur ! Non le méchant loup va me manger ! Pitié aidez moi, je vous en supplie ! Se moquait Alice. Hey attention c'est qu'elle mordrait en plus l'affreuse !

-Allez, continue sur ta lancée, tu es bien partie ! Lui dis-je en allant m'assoir sur mon lit, encore défait.

La fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours et le stress que je commençais à ressentir vis-à-vis de la situation à venir, soit de parler d'Edward à ma sœur ou encore que l'on vienne à se faire prendre puisqu'il venait me chercher avant que cette dernière ne soit au courant ne m'aidait pas à garder mon self-control et ma bonne humeur plus le fait d'entendre les rires d'Alice qui ne m'aidait en aucun cas à garder mes idées claires. Pffff ! L'angoisse !

- Hum, hum ! Alice me vrillait de ses prunelles et sans que je m'y attende elle se jeta sur moi en rigolant. Alors ? Me questionna-t-elle.

Alice attendait patiemment ma réponse et semblait très concentrée.

- Alors quoi ? Lui dis-je, avec un air de sainte innocente collé au visage.

- Oh je t'en prie Bella ! S'exclama-t-elle. Pas de ça avec moi veux-tu ? Alice n'était pas dupe et avait l'air agacé que je la prenne pour une quille.

- Pff... Soufflais-je, Ok, tu gagnes, tu gagnes, j'abdique ! Je vois les questions qui te vrillent le cerveau se refléter dans tes yeux ! Alors ne fais pas ta moue contrariée car tu dois me tirer les vers du nez, s'il te plaît ! Demande et je réponds. Tu devrais commencer à me connaître, non ? Demandais-je en me couchant sur le lit tout en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Chouette, chouette, chouette yes ! Je gagneeee ! Chantait ma sœur qui s'était relevée pour se mettre à danser... attendez DANSER ?

Oui c'est bien ça, on aurait dit qu'elle invoquait le Dieu de la pluie. En temps normal, j'aurais été plié de rire tellement elle était hilarante...

- Alors tu es allée parler à Edward ? Me demandait ma sœur reprenant son calme.

- Oui, hier soir il est venu me rejoindre sur la plage après que je lui ai glissé un mot sous sa porte l'y invitant à le faire, lui avouais-je.

- Bien je suis si fière de toi ma chérie ! Me souriait-elle. Tu es allée sur la plage, il t'a rejoint, ET... ? Alice attendait la suite, elle semblait agacée de devoir me tirer les vers du nez une fois de plus.

- Nous avons parlé jusqu'au lever du soleil. C'était romantique. Nous avons appris à nous connaître et nous découvrir l'un, l'autre un peu plus. Il était content de savoir que je venais de Seattle, dis-je avec un léger sourire.

- YOUPI ! C'est trop mignon... ! Soupirait ma sœur. Et alors ça y est ? C'est officiel vous êtes ensemble ? S'exclama-t-elle en sautillant sur le lit.

- Calme-toi, Alice. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, c'est officiel pour nous deux. Mais... calme-toi, arrête de sautiller ainsi, nous le ferons à notre rythme, c'est compris ? Lui demandais-je sérieusement.

- D'accord, d'accord tout ce que tu veux ! Dit-elle avec un sourire béat. Et je suppose que tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Me dit Alice avec un sourire machiavélique, houlà ! Je le sens pas du tout sur ce coup-là !

- Euh... je ne suis pas certaine de te suivre là... tu peux être plus précise ? Lui demandais-je anxieuse de ce qu'elle voulait sous entendre.

- SHOPINGGGGG ! Hurla-t-elle dans mes oreilles me vrillant les tympans au passage. Et oui ma grande il faut que tu sois hyper sexy pour le rendre dingue notre Apollon ! Me dit-elle sur un ton rempli de sous entendus.

J'aurais dû m'en douter….

- Ok Alice, mais pas aujourd'hui. Je dois aller sous la douche et me préparer en vitesse justement parce que mon Apollon doit venir me chercher ! Et oui tu peux choisir mes vêtements, fais comme chez toi, je le vois que ca te brûle les doigts.

Sans même se donner la peine de répondre, ma sœur se levait et se dirigeait déjà vers ma penderie. Elle m'en sortait une très jolie robe bustier, bleu ciel et des chaussures de la même couleur. Sans piper mots je m'en emparais et commençais à me diriger vers la salle d'eau mais ma sœur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Taratata ! Une minute jeune fille ! Me stoppa-t-elle. Euh...vu ta sale tête, je suppose que vous avez du remettre le couvert cette nuit, je me trompe ? Me questionna-t-elle sérieusement mais je voyais bien qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de réprimer un rire connaissant mon malaise lorsque je devais parler de la chose.

- Tu es trop curieuse, miss Columbo, lui dis-je en riant. Malgré tout, je fus franche avec elle. Non, nous ne sommes pas passé à l'acte, il m'a simplement embrassé avec passion et m'a planté sur place avant d'aller trop loin. Il est parti naturellement comme si de rien n'était !

- Ahahahahah ! Explosa-t-elle de rire. Tu verrais la tronche que tu tires en disant ça ! Alice était totalement hilare. Hey, Hey ! On dirait que Monsieur Casanova se laisse désirer pour la plus grande frustration de ma petite sœur, hein ?

- Frustration ! Le mot est bien trop faible. Lui dis-je d'une voix remplie de déception.

Après avoir connu le bonheur et l'extase avec lui une fois, mon corps en redemandait toujours plus.

- Hum, hum ! Je vois ! me dit ma sœur qui m'observait de près. Tu n'arrives pas à garder le contrôle ? Et lui se fait désirer ? Et bien trouves le moyen de le faire craquer ma belle, mais pour ça t'inquiètes tata Alice est là ! Me dit ma sœur sûre d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu t'en mêles Alice... lui dis-je suspicieusement.

- Oh ! Mais ne t'inquiètes donc pas jeune fille ! Me dit-elle moqueuse. Je ne serais que ta styliste, ta coiffeuse et ta maquilleuse attitrée ! Je vais te rendre fracassante mais quand toi tu l'auras décidé, quand toi et toi seule le voudra et là, il tombera comme une mouche ! Alice semblait très sure de son coup.

- Il vient me chercher pour dîner avec vous tous, dans moins de 30minutes, lui dis-je rougissant légèrement.

- Bon je crois que j'ai compris... ! Soupira ma sœur de façon théâtrale ce qui m'arracha un sourire. Je m'en vais, je m'en vais ! Râla-t-elle en levant les bras en l'air et en les agitant dans tous les sens. Mais saches que tu viens de contrarier ton neveu ou ta nièce, là ! Je suis sûre que mon bébé n'est pas du tout content de se faire jeter dehors comme un mal propre vois-tu ? dit-elle en caressant le petit bedon qui commençait à pointer à travers son débardeur. Hein, c'est vrai mon bébé que tu n'es pas content que tatie Bellounette nous jette dehors ?

Ma sœur venait de s'adresser à son ventre pour essayer de m'avoir par les sentiments mais là, il fallait vraiment que je me prépare.

- Ne me prends pas par les sentiments, ca ne fonctionnera pas cette fois. Je dois vraiment me dépêcher pour me préparer ! Et... ! Je pointais son ventre et soupirais, ton ventre commence à prendre forme. Si c'est du sérieux entre toi et Jasper, tu vas devoir lui en parler ! Lui dis-je sur un ton maternel. Je repris contenance suite à cela, je devais filer à la douche. Bon, je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'Edward me voit ainsi. Alors merci de me laisser me doucher, lui dis-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire.

- Ouais je sais pour Jazz ! Dit-elle en baissant les yeux puis reprenant contenance, elle revint à la charge. Je t'aurai prévenu, ne viens pas te plaindre si le bébé vient faire pipi dans tes chaussures, coller des crottes de nez dans tout ton appart ou retirer la terre de tes plantes tante indigne ! Souriait-elle. J'ai lu dans les magazines que les bébés entendaient tout dans le ventre de leur mère et t'inquiètes, il n'oubliera pas ça, va ! Rajouta-t-elle.

Non mais je vous jure pipi dans mes chaussures ? Elle se serait pas trompée de magazine en prenant "Géo" pour confondre un bébé avec un chiot ?

- Ouais, ben c'est ce qu'on verra en temps voulu Miss « Géo » ! Lui dis-je en allant lui ouvrir la porte avant de la jeter hors de ma chambre.

- Ah, bah bravo ! S'exclama-t-elle ils sont beaux les liens sororaux ! Dit-elle en s'avançant à l'extérieur de ma chambre. Ah la la ! Les hormones ! Je vous jure ! Ma sœur restera ma sœur mais rajoutez des hormones de femme enceinte et elle devient exaspérante !

- C'est ça Alice... merci Alice, au revoir Alice, lui dis-je en lui tirant la langue. On se revoit au déjeuner. Dis-je juste avant de lui refermer la porte au nez.

.

**_PDV Edward_**

Ce matin, en laissant Bella en plan après notre baiser langoureux qui aurait dû être le premier d'une longue lignée, j'avais regagné ma chambre en dansant presque tellement je me sentais pousser des ailes.

Je rayonnais de bonheur face à la chance que m'avait offert la vie en rencontrant ma moitié, la partie manquante de mon âme pour pouvoir être vraiment heureux : mon entité « Bella ».

Après notre discussion sur la plage, nous étions tombés d'accord sur le fait d'avoir été subitement frappés par l'amour tous les deux.

Moi qui en temps normal ne croyais pas à toutes ces conneries de bonne femme sur le coup de foudre ou les histoires à l'eau de rose et les âmes sœurs, je devais bien admettre que c'est ce qui m'arrivait et pour dire vrai, j'en étais le plus heureux des hommes !

Cette femme m'avait belle et bien envouté et même si je ne connaissais rien à l'amour étant novice, j'étais sûr de 3 choses :

Bella avait fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux et comblé en acceptant de nous laisser une chance d'être ensemble.

A présent tout mon être, mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme ne pouvaient plus se passer d'elle ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Et j'étais définitivement, indéniablement et éperdument fou amoureux d'elle.

Me couchant rapidement, j'avais réussi à trouver le sommeil bien vite, tous mes rêves avaient eu pour muse « ma Déesse ».

Je me réveillais lentement, j'étais d'excellente humeur, tournant ma tête vers le réveil je pouvais voir que j'avais encore le temps de trainer au lit car il indiquait 12h et je n'avais rendez vous avec Bella qu'à 13h.

Plongé dans mes pensées, un de mes rêves me revenait peu à peu, il s'était révélé très érotique…

Dans mon rêve je n'étais pas parti et Bella m'avait empoigné par le col de mon vêtement pour me tirer à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Elle m'avait dit d'une voix affreusement sensuelle et sexy :

- J'espère que tu ne comptais pas t'en aller comme ça ?

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'avais claqué la porte avec mon pied pendant que Bella réquisitionnait mes lèvres afin d'échanger un baiser fiévreux. Sa langue traçait le contour de mes lèvres pour venir ensuite quémander l'accès à ma bouche que bien évidement je lui accordais.

A présent, nos langues dansaient ensemble langoureusement pendant que mes mains voyageaient sur son corps brûlant.

Ayant besoin d'oxygène, Bella se décolla légèrement de mes lèvres quand aux miennes elles ne quittèrent pas sa peau.

Je descendais mes baisers humides le long de sa mâchoire, puis le long de son cou pour m'arrêter à la naissance de ses seins.

Bella, elle avait basculé sa tête vers l'arrière poussant un gémissant de bien être tout, en fourrageant dans mes cheveux qu'elle enroulait dans ses doigts.

En caressant son corps je passais son débardeur au dessus de sa tête pour le jeter à travers la pièce.

Je me remparais de ses lèvres goulument, Bella me retirait ma chemise ainsi que mon short qui rejoignaient rapidement son haut dans la pièce.

Je m'attaquais ensuite aux pressions de son pantacourt, une fois que celui-ci ne fut qu'un souvenir, j'empoignais ma Déesse par la taille l'obligeant à enrouler ses jambes autour de ma taille.

Je la plaquais au mur et approfondissais notre baiser en dégrafant son soutien gorge.

Je fis glisser les bretelles de son carcan lentement le long de ses bras puis abandonnais ses lèvres délicieuses pour saisir un de ses tétons durcis par le plaisir entre mes lèvres.

Je suçotais, mordillais, léchais ce dernier pendant que ma main libre allait cajoler son autre sein, le pinçant et le caressant.

Bella poussait de petits gémissements sous mes douces tortures.

Délaissant ses seins au bout d'un petit moment, je nous dirigeais vers le lit puis y déposais Bella délicatement.

Trouvant que je n'allais pas assez vite, Bella attrapait ma main pour me tirer fortement vers elle.

Je tombais lourdement sur le lit, Bella se jetait sur moi en se mettant à califourchon au dessus de mon corps puis se saisit de mes lèvres furieusement comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ses mains cajolaient mon torse, traçaient mes abdominaux du bout de ses doigts fins.

Ses lèvres entreprirent de quitter les miennes pour partir à la découverte de la moindre parcelle de peau sur mon corps m'infligeant les mêmes tortures que moi avec elle précédemment.

Elle embrassait, léchait, mordillait et griffait mon torse et mes tétons durcis sous ses assauts.

Chaque contact direct de ses lèvres, sa langue ou ses dents avec ma peau me faisait frémir et gémir de plaisir.

Une de ses mains allait à la rencontre de ma virilité qui durcissait à vue d'œil pour la caresser.

Brusquement Bella releva la tête vers mon visage étonnée de me voir aussi dur et imposant.

Effectivement déjà bien gâté par la nature, mon désir pour cette femme la rendait encore plus dur et imposant que jamais.

Bella me regardait toujours dans les yeux lorsqu'un sourire gourmant apparut sur ses lèvres de tentatrice.

Soudain elle plongeait en direction de mon bas ventre s'emparant de mon boxer et me le retirant à la hâte.

Lorsque mon membre fut libéré de sa prison de tissu, Bella se léchait les lèvres puis le saisit d'une main me faisant grogner et se mit à faire des va et vient d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite.

Ne tenant plus elle venait joindre sa bouche à sa main, me prenant dans cette dernière, elle commençait un merveilleux va et vient.

De temps en temps elle rajoutait ses dents ce qui me procurait de divines sensations me faisant gémir à chaque fois.

J'étais prêt à exploser, je décidais donc de la stopper en la saisissant par la taille pour la faire basculer sur le coté.

J'arrachais presque son shorty tellement j'avais envie d'elle.

Avec mon index je passais entre ses lèvres intimes très humides, cela m'excitait tellement qu'un grondement roque sortit de ma poitrine en même temps que ma douce poussait un petit gémissement.

A présent, j'insérais un puis deux doigts en elle et entamais un va et vient régulier tout en jouant avec son petit paquet de nerfs à l'aide de mon pouce.

Très vite cela ne suffisait plus je rajoutais donc un troisième doigt.

Je décidais de m'aider de ma langue pour lui procurer encore plus de plaisir.

Je passais d'abord un coup de langue rapide et son gout se révélait transportant.

Revenant vite au moment présent, je léchais, mordillais et suçotais son clitoris faisant crier Bella.

Mon sang bouillonnait dans tout mon corps et ma peau était brûlante.

Bella m'arrêtait avant que son orgasme ne la frappe puis me tirait vers elle, elle se saisit de ma main et m'offrait la plus érotique des visions en léchant chacun de mes doigts pour se goûter.

Je me jetais sur ses lèvres afin de récupérer de son merveilleux nectar sur celle-ci.

Je me plaçais entre ses jambes devant l'entrée de mon prochain paradis et…

_**DRING…DRING…DRING…DRING**_

Et merde mon portable venait de me ramener à la réalité, la franchement y avait pas pire moment pour me déranger juste avant le passage le plus intéressant…

Tendant la main vers la table de chevet, je me saisissais de l'élément perturbateur.

- Allô ! Dis-je un peu sec.

- Euh…Mec c'est Jazz ! Dit-il penaud. Je te dérange peut être ? S'inquiéta t il.

- Désolé pour l'accueil mais oui tu me déranges en fait car je viens tout juste de me réveiller et tu viens d'interrompre un rêve merveilleux ! Lui dis-je quelque peu radouci.

- Ah je vois ! Excuse-moi pour le réveil alors ! Répondait Jazz sincère mais je pouvais sentir un sourire amusé dans sa voix.

- Pff! Pas grave c'est rien, je devais me lever de toute façon ! Mais pourquoi m'appelais-tu au fait ? Demandais-je curieux.

- Bah en fait je dois retrouver Alice et les autres dans 45 minutes et on voulait savoir si tu te joignais à nous pour le repas ? demandait Jazz.

- Et bien je passe prendre quelqu'un d'abord puis on vous rejoindra ensuite, ok ?

- Hum, hum… ! Jazz semblait suspicieux. Et puis-je savoir qui est cette personne ? S'aventurait Jazz qui ne semblait pas dupe pour un sou.

- Non tu ne peux pas, tu le sauras en temps voulu ! Dis-je catégorique.

Jazz rigolait à présent sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait car à part Bella, aucune autre femme ne m'intéressait.

- Va te faire Jazz ! Dis-je en rigolant puis ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de renchérir je coupais net la communication puis balançais mon portable sur la table de chevet en passant ma main dans mes cheveux avant de frotter mes yeux afin de revenir dans la réalité.

Je décidais de me lever du lit pour prendre une bonne douche histoire de calmer mes ardeurs présentement réveillées dans mon boxer dû à mes rêves de la veille, j'étais en nage et ma peau était moite.

Même mes draps semblaient garder des traces de mes fantasmes tellement j'avais rêve d'elle si fort, pour sûr ils s'en souviennent !

Je me dirigeais vers ma salle de bains et sans même vérifier la température, me glissais sous les jets d'eau frais de ma douche.

Je m'étalais du gel douche sur tout le corps puis me frottais avec assiduité.

Je laissais tous mes muscles se détendre sous les jets essayant de penser à autre chose que Bella, son corps ou le sexe mais depuis ma rencontre avec elle, les trois étaient désormais étroitement liés donc difficile de demander à ma libido de s'abonner absente ou tenter de calmer ma virilité car c'était peine perdue !

L'eau coulant toujours le long de mon corps musclé, je visualisais à nouveau mon rêve interrompu plus tôt et revoyais le visage de Bella.

Machinalement et sans le contrôler ma main glissait jusqu'à mon pénis aussi dur que le roc, je l'empoignais fermement de ma main droite puis commençais un va et vient rapide en revivant mon rêve mentalement, ma main gauche se joignait à la partie en caressant mes bourses, je gémis.

Au bout d'un moment, je me sentais venir donc je resserrais davantage ma prise autour de ma verge et mes va et vient se faisaient d'une rapidité déconcertante à présent.

Je poussais un grognement sonore lorsque la sève de mon désir lancinant explosa en long jets dans la douche.

Respirant plusieurs fois profondément, je reprenais peu à peu contenance, j'entrepris donc de me resavonner rapidement puis de me rincer abondamment.

Je sortais prestement de la douche, me séchais de la même façon puis me dirigeais pronto vers ma commode pour en sortir un pantalon en toile légère crème ainsi qu'un sweat col en « V » de la même couleur, J'enfilais le tout.

Je retournais à la salle d'eau, me brosser les dents, me raser, me coiffer bien que ce soit inutile puis me parfumer.

Une fois fini, j'attrapais mes clés et mon portable sur la table et me dirigeais vers la sortie direction la chambre de ma princesse.

Dans les couloirs je ne croisais que quelques vacanciers mais, aucune trace de mon frère, Jazz ou les filles tant mieux sinon je serais en retard pour retrouver Bella !

Chambre 212.

Ah ! Ça y est j'y suis ! Je cognais à sa porte attendant sa réponse.

_**TOC, TOC, TOC…**_

_**.  
**_

**_PDV Bella_**

En fermant le robinet de ma douche, j'ouvris la cabine et pris la serviette que j'avais laissé par terre. Lorsque je m'y enroulais, je m'aperçus qu'elle n'était pas assez grande. Au lieu de m'arriver à la mi-cuisse comme une serviette normale, celle-ci me couvrait à peine les fesses. Tant pis, ce n'était que pour me couvrir le temps que je m'habille et j'avais le temps de m'habiller avant qu'Edward me surprenne ainsi vêtue. En sortant de la salle de bains, je me dirigeais vers mon lit où j'y avais laissé mes vêtements juste avant ma douche. Je vins pour m'assoir sur le lit que j'entendis trois coups à la porte. Ah, NON ! Pas déjà !

J'allais ouvrir et effectivement, mon Casanova, était là devant la porte. Habillé, très chic, comme toujours, tout lui allait comme un gant. Lorsqu'il me vit, un immense sourire apparut sur son visage, le mien s'illumina également, malgré la gêne qui me tiraillait de m'être fait prendre habillée d'un simple bout de tissu. Je vis tout de même son regard appréciateur sur mon corps. Je rougis légèrement et tournais une mèche de cheveux nerveusement.

Nous étions là comme deux imbéciles à nous regarder, il fit finalement le premier pas. Il s'approcha de moi et vint déposer ses tendres lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient aussi douces et sucrés que la veille. Cela provoqua une douce chaleur dans mon bas ventre, j'aurais aimé plus, mais il stoppa notre baiser par faute que l'on était attendus au restaurant de l'hôtel.

- D'accord, soupirais-je de déception. Laisses-moi dix minutes et je suis à toi, lui avais-je dit d'un sourire coquin. Il me rendit mon sourire et je le laissais entrer.

Je pris mon linge et m'habillais dans la salle de bains. Je mis mon bikini blanc et bleu, la petite robe bustier bleu ciel ainsi que les chaussures assorties qu'Alice m'avait sorti tout à l'heure. Je laissais mes cheveux retomber en cascade dans mon dos et me maquillais très légèrement. Mascara, crayon pour les yeux et un léger gloss. Lorsque je sortis, son regard se tourna vers moi et un sourire de contentement se dessina sur son visage. J'étais contente que le résultat final semble lui plaire.

Je pris ma clé et mon sac et nous sortîmes de la chambre. Nous nous dirigions au restaurant l'un à côté de l'autre, les gens nous regardaient sur notre passage. Je n'aimais pas être le centre d'attraction, et encore moins que les femmes dévorent mon mec du regard comme elles le faisaient toutes. Comme s'il avait pu lire en moi, il me prit la main et entrelaça nos doigts. Je me sentis mieux. _Regarde__z__ les filles, il est pris et il n'est qu'à moi, pensais-je intérieurement. _En arrivant au restaurant, je vis Rose et Alice ainsi que Jasper et Emmett, le frère d'Edward, assis non loin de la porte d'entrée. Alice et son compagnon, nous regardèrent avec un grand sourire, tandis que Rose et Emmett, semblaient surpris un max.

- Et bien on vous aura bien attendu tous les deux ! s'exclama Emmett. Mais attendez, j'ai loupé un épisode ou quoi, là ? Emmett avait mis le temps quand même ! Je peux savoir depuis quand vous jouez au docteur ensemble ? Lançait un Emmett totalement hilare face à ses bêtises.

- Humm, humm! Ma sœur faisait mine de s'étouffer. J'aurais plutôt dit gynéco ! Murmurait Alice à Emmett discrètement.

Je fusillais ma sœur du regard.

Emmett explosait de rire suivi de très près par la tablée.

- Pour une fille qui ne venait pas en vacances pour se trouver un homme, tu as fait tout le contraire de tes principes ma chère, me ria au nez Rosalie.

- C'est ça Rose, rit toujours, lui dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

- Han, non ! Attendez ça me rappelle une anecdote de Bella et ses amours au collège, son premier baiser pour être exacte ! Rigolait ma sœur. Oh non pitié ! Elle ne va pas raconter ça quand même ? En fait, Bella était très nerveuse ce jour-là et n'arrêtait pas de faire des gaffes ! Continuait ma sœur sur sa lancée ne remarquant pas le regard noir que je lui lançais. Ce jour-là, nous étions tous assis à table à la pause déjeuner et son petit ami de l'époque... euh...mince comment il s'appelait déjà ? Ah, oui! Dimitri voila ! Alors Dimitri nous avait rejoint, Bella nerveuse car elle avait surpris son copain dire à son meilleur ami Tyler qu'il souhaitait passer un cap aujourd'hui, elle a sursauté lorsque Dimitri lui a caressé la joue et l'a bousculé du coup son plat de bolognaise a voltigé à travers le réfectoire pour atterrir sur la peste du bahut, "Jessica" ! De là, cette peste s'était mise à hurler après Bella et Dimitri pour la sauver de ses filets l'a prise par la main en la faisant courir en dehors du réfectoire ! Et là, le pauvre a voulu tenter sa chance et l'embrasser mais ma sœur paniquée, a avalé son chewing-gum et était en train de s'étouffer du coup elle lui quasiment arraché la langue en le mordant !

De là, ma sœur et Emmett hurlaient de rire à s'en faire dessus et bien entendu les autres suivirent peu de temps après même Edward, bien que celui- ci tentait de ravaler son envie de rire

- Ça me fait penser à Edward avec sa première conquête Tanya. Tu te rappelles Ed ? Tu étais tellement nerveux au moment de vouloir passer toi aussi le cap de faire l'amour avec, tu n'as jamais bandé tellement le stress t'avait assailli, se mit à dire Jasper en rigolant.

Emmett avait pris une gorgée d'eau et avait failli la recracher tellement il s'était mis à rire.

- Ok! Vous voulez jouer à ce petit jeu, hein ? Dit Edward mauvais. Très bien pas de problème ! Vous avez lancé les hostilités et bien vous allez devoir assumer maintenant ! Ricanait-il. Houlà ça va être des révélations de choc, je crois.

- Toi là ! lança-t-il à l'intention de Jazz. L'intéressé le regardait. Oui, hein tu rigoles moins maintenant gros malin ? Lui dit Edward quant à Jazz lui baissa très vite la tête. Tu te souviens de Monique ? lui demanda-t-il. Oui, tu t'en souviens hein ?

- Ah non, ne fais pas ca Ed... dit Jasper.

- Mon pote tu l'as cherché assumes ! dit Edward sans appel.

Emmett éclata de rire à nouveau et tomba de sa chaise.

- T'inquiète Em ! Ton tour va arriver ! Le calma-t-il. Alors pour ceux qui ne savent pas qui est Monique et bien c'est la première fille avec qui Jazz a voulu coucher ! Nous appris Edward. Enfin quand je dis fille c'est un bien grand mot car en réalité Monique était hermaphrodite ! Et oui elle avait aussi un pénis ! Disait Edward avec un sourire carnassier. Mais attendez ce n'est pas tout ! S'exclamait-il alors que tout le monde rigolait. Cet abruti a tellement flippé qu'il est sorti de la chambre de la fille avec le boxer sur les chevilles et une demi-trique ! Et là, il est tombé sur la surveillante des dortoirs, ils sont tombés et lui comme un con lui criait "au secours, j'ai besoin de vous, vite c'est urgent !" La surveillante remarquant la tenue de Jazz et la phrase qui lui hurlait, s'est méprise ! Elle est partie en courant hurlant au viol en direction du principal ! Mais attention Jazz ne s'est pas arrêté là ! Non ! Ce débile lui courait après toujours à poil ! Du coup il a fini dans le bureau du principal et a eu deux semaines de mise à pied pour avoir envoyé la surveillante en psychanalyse car celle-ci avait était traumatisé !

À la fin de son histoire, tout le monde pleurait de rire sauf l'intéressé qui avait pris une teinte verte et qui avait la tête baissée sur ses chaussures.

- Oh mon dieu Jazz ! Je suis désolée pour toi ! lui dit ma sœur tout en caressant son bras. Sa moue attisa l'hilarité générale.

- Eddy, franchement tu es vache d'avoir raconté ça sur Jazz quand même ! disait Emmett tout en souriant.

- Alice te rappelles-tu il y a six mois, lorsque nous avons été à une fête, tu étais tellement saoule, que tu as pris Alec pour Mike ! Tu étais en train de faire une danse collé/collé contre lui et tu l'as même embrassé, tu aurais du voir ton visage lorsque tu as vu que ce n'était pas Mike, me mettant à rire. Et le pire, c'est lorsque Mike s'en est rendu compte parce que tout le monde riait dans le salon. C'était hilarant, dis-je en me tenant les côtes, tellement je riais. Il avait la bouche en O et tout ce qu'il a fait, il est parti et t'a attendu à l'appart tout simplement comme un con.

- Ah oui tu veux la jouer ainsi madame sainte ni touche? me lança ma sœur avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Si je te dis "village people" ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Ne commences pas, tu as déjà eu ton tour contre moi ! Lui dis-je menaçante. Moi aussi j'en ai à dire si tu veux, j'en connais qui serait intéressé de savoir des choses, lui dis-je avec un sourire carnassier.

- Oh pas de ça avec moi, sois bonne joueuse ça te changera pour une fois ! me dit ma sœur pas contente que j'use de chantage à son égard.

- En parlant de bourré, toi quand tu l'es, tu t'en tiens une sacrée couche ! N'est-ce pas Bella ? me dit ma sœur, pitié pas cette histoire humiliante.

- Bella bourrée à une soirée plage ayant usé trop de la vodka, nous a improvisé un karaoké sur une table, elle chantait la chanson des village people en faisant un striptease avec une de ses amies de l'époque et ensuite elle a lancé un concours de teeshirt mouillé alors que cette truffe ne portait qu'un sweat blanc et avait perdu son haut de maillot de bain alors...pas besoin de vous faire un dessin ? Ma sœur explosa de rire avec son nouveau complice Emmett.

- Oh mais c'est qu'il est jaloux le frérot ! Attends Bella t'inquiètes je vais au moins en calmer un sur deux ! Me rassura Edward qui était venu à mon secours.

Mais juste avant il me chuchota à l'oreille:

- Au fait, je serais vraiment curieux de te revoir bourrée car je t'ai déjà vu éméchée et j'ai vraiment apprécié ! me dit-il taquin. Et hum... le concours de tee-shirt mouillé enfin bref !

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles lorsque j'entendis cela.

- Alors tout le monde vous voulez entendre la première fois de Mister Em ? lança Edward avec un sourire de vainqueur.

- Moi je suis curieuse de savoir, répondit Rosalie.

- Alors accrochez vous bien à vos sièges ! dit Edward totalement hilare.

- Eddy si tu fais ça je te jure de parler de ta fois la plus humiliante ! Menaça Emmett.

- Emmy chéri tout le monde à ses démons cachés sous son lit mais toi, tu ris beaucoup depuis toute à l'heure donc je trouve ça juste que tu sois ex-æquo avec tout le monde ! Contra Edward.

- Vas-y gros malin ton tour va venir après t'inquiète ! Râlait Emmett.

- Alors vous ne savez pas tout, mais mon frère ici présent est un grand créatif ! Rigolait déjà Edward. Pour sa première fois il a vu en grand ! Ce gros lourdaud avait donné rendez-vous à deux filles le même jour à deux heures d'intervalle ! Emmett donc conclu l'affaire avant l'arrivée de la seconde fille ! Lorsque la seconde arriva, elle lui fit mettre un string en cuir léopard et un collier de chien pour ensuite l'attacher au lit avec des menottes. Mais la première qui en partant avait oublié son portable entra à la hâte dans la chambre et découvrit le spectacle ! La deuxième regarda Emmett, choquée ! La première partait en courant et Emmett dit à la seconde que cette fille était notre cousine mais manque de chance, elle le gifla lui hurlant que c'était un effroyable connard car la fille en question était sa sœur ! À ce moment-là, Edward dût s'arrêter car il ne pouvait plus respirer à force de rire. Ensuite pour se venger elle le laissa attaché au lit et le lendemain sur tous les murs du collège, il y avait des photos de mon frère en soubrette et en string de cuir léopard, placardés. Les deux sœurs l'avaient photographié à son insu.

À la fin Edward se tenait les cotes tellement il riait et les autres n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état !

Après avoir rigolé autant que les autres je réalisais que Rose avait déjà eu une histoire semblable.

- Rose ça me fait penser à toi avec Marcus et Félix, dis-je en commençant à rigoler.

- Non, non, non, je t'interdis de parler de cela, Bella Swan ! Me dit-elle rouge de honte.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je sur un ton de défi.

- Allez vas-y Rosie chacun son tour ! Lui dit Emmett enjôleur encore rouge de honte.

- Ah laisses faire... vas-y, au point où l'on en est rendus, dit-elle vaincue.

Je fis mon sourire à la Alice, puis commença.

- Rose avait été en boîte de nuit, avec sa beauté ce ne fut pas long pour qu'elle eut plusieurs hommes à ses pieds. Elle en avait choisi deux. Elle, c'était à une heure d'intervalle, chez elle. Lorsqu'elle amena le premier, elle fit ce qu'elle avait à faire, mais n'avait pas terminé avec lui lorsque le second arriva. Au lieu de s'enfuir ou quoi que ce soit, il s'est invité et cela a fini en partouze à trois. Elle au lieu d'avoir eu la honte de sa vie, elle a eu la baise de sa vie. Hein que tu t'en rappelles encore Rose ? Lui demandais-je, alors qu'elle devenait rouge. Elle s'en est vantée à tout le collège. Après les gars voulaient faire la file pour baiser avec elle.

Lorsque je regardais Emmett, il avait les yeux ronds, tellement je crois qu'il ne s'était pas imaginé sa Rosie comme cela. À voir son expression, je me mise à rire.

- Et Alice tu nous raconte pas ta première fois ? demanda Edward à l'intention de ma sœur.

Alice devenant rouge à son tour, me toisa d'un regard noir, mais se tut sachant pertinemment que je ne resterais pas muette sur ce sujet.

- La première fois qu'Alice a voulu coucher avec son petit copain de l'époque, elle était tellement surexcitée comme aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs, qu'en voulant se mettre à califourchon sur le gars, pour le dévêtir et faire l'amour, bah, elle y a été trop rapidement et est arrivée les deux genoux directement dans les couilles. Le pauvre il a eu tellement mal qu'ils ont regardé et ses couilles étaient BLEUES ! Oui, oui, bleues ! Ils ont dû se rendre à l'hôpital, étant jeune et ne voulant pas en parler aux parents, mais vous imaginez la tête de l'infirmière et du médecin quand ils ont vu ca ? Alice était tellement mal à l'aise, elle voulait fondre. Je sais ça puisque j'ai du me rendre avec eux à l'urgence. C'est quand ils ont demandé comment le pauvre mec s'était fait ça et qu'elle a dit que c'était sa faute et qu'elle raconta l'histoire. Le visage du médecin a changé au point que je riais toute seule derrière le rideau quand il voulut vérifier le tout. Donc, Jasper, fais attention à tes couilles si tu ne veux pas que cela t'arrive, dis-je en partant à rire.

Les autres se joignirent à moi sauf Jasper et Alice qui riaient jaune.

- Hahahahahahah ! Emmett n'en pouvait plus et ce gros nounours était encore tombé de sa chaise.

Après avoir mangé et lorsque tout le monde en eu marre de se faire charrier par les autres à table. Tous décidèrent qu'ils voulaient aller faire un tour à la plage. Edward pour sa part, n'était pas de cette idée. Il me glissa à l'oreille qu'il m'emmenait avec lui à un endroit spécial. Qu'il voulait me le faire découvrir. J'en fus ravie.

Il m'emmena faire une promenade sur le bord de la mer, assez éloigné des vacanciers qui se prélassaient sur le sable chaud. Je dus me départir de mes chaussures puisqu'elles m'empêchaient d'avancer convenablement en m'enfonçant davantage dans le sable. Je les enlevais et vociférais assez sauvagement dans ma tête contre ma sœur et ses charmantes idées de vouloir toujours assortir le tout. Lorsque je sentis le regard d'Edward sur moi, je levais les yeux et le vis me regardant, là, interloqué de mon comportement, vis-à-vis mes chaussures.

- Désolée, lui dis-je d'un air mal à l'aise. Les charmantes idées de ma sœur, finis-je par dire avec un demi-sourire.

Cela faisait déjà un bon dix minutes que nous marchions main dans la main sur le bord de l'eau. Nous nous dirigions directement vers une côte rocheuse, un bruit sourd se faisait entendre, comme si nous entendions de l'eau couler. En arrivant en avant de cette côte Edward commença à monter, je me demandais bien comment j'allais y arriver... Je n'avais rien dans les pieds et ma robe courte à ras les fesses ne serait pas très pratique pour monter sur cela. Il me tendit la main, prit mes chaussures pour les déposer non loin de lui, puis me tendis ses deux mains. Il m'avertit de faire attention à mes pieds pour ne pas me blesser, puis il me tira vers lui. Cela ne se fit pas sans difficulté, mais arrivés en haut il me tint dans ses bras, puis me souris.

Je pris mes souliers d'une main et sa main de l'autre puis avançais avec précaution sur les rochers. Le bruit sourd devenait de plus en plus présent à mes oreilles, c'était bien le bruit d'une bonne quantité d'eau qui tombait. Cela était reposant, je me serais bien couchée sur cette masse rocheuse et me laisser porter par le bruit que j'entendais pour m'y endormir. Mais Edward ne l'entendait pas de cette manière alors qu'il sauta en bas de la côte et m'y attendait pour que je lui saute dans les bras. J'étais quelque peu gênée mais puisqu'il se fit tout sourire à mon égard, je balançais mes souliers dans le sable à ses côtés, m'accroupis et lui sautais littéralement dans les bras. Il me rattrapa habillement, posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, pour un chaste baiser puis me déposa par terre. Il prit mes chaussures et me fis avancer avec lui.

Lorsque j'eus terminé de rêvasser à ce baiser, je vis tout près de nous, une petite crique. C'était magnifique. De l'endroit où nous étions, je pouvais voir une chute d'eau qui se déversait dans un bassin naturel. Une végétation hors du commun, commune aux pays chauds était tout autour. J'ouvris grand les yeux tellement la beauté de cet endroit m'enchantait. Wow, je n'avais jamais vu d'endroit aussi beau que celui-ci. Plus nous approchions et plus cela me paraissait irréel. Il y avait même une petite plage devant ce bassin d'eau claire. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Edward avait voulu me montrer cet endroit, c'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

Nous y passions presque tout l'après-midi à nous y baigner, s'embrasser, se coller et lorsque la tension sexuelle monta trop et qu'elle était palpable, vers la fin de l'après-midi, nous jugeâmes qu'il était plus censé de nous rhabiller et prendre le chemin du retour. Sur notre retour nous trouvâmes les autres toujours à la plage en train de se faire bronzer ou se baigner, nous nous joignîmes quelques instants à eux.

Lorsque le soleil commençait à descendre, nous partîmes tous vers l'hôtel. Il me fit savoir avant d'entrer dans ma chambre que je devais me mettre toute jolie puisqu'il m'amenait dîner à quelque part, mais il refusa de me dire où.

Arrivée à ma chambre, je fis vite venir ma sœur pour avoir son aide. Aussitôt qu'elle mit les pieds dans ma chambre, elle me fit savoir que je n'avais pas un mot à dire et qu'elle s'occupait de tout.

* * *

**Voilà les filles un autre chapitre.**

**Nous espérons que vous ayez apprécié.**

**SVP Laissez nous votre avis.**

**Jess et Lililoo**

**Bisous! **


End file.
